Series
by wormmonsoul
Summary: One day T realises he's in love with Y and so it begins. Never ending romance.. Right. Love geometric figures.. Sure. Love chains, little plot and yaoi content. Taito, Kensuke, Takeichi, Jyoushiro, etc.
1. drops and bruises

Okay, here's another fic, it was based on my having to take some medicine so I wrought it into Taito, but it turned out a monster... O_O Watch out for Sorato!! Yeah, and don't mind the stupidity and the commonest plot possible.  
This is my one week's anniversary on ff.net.   
**Disclaimer: **No no no no no no no. Nothing's mine!!!! Not Digimon, not Spersalerg. This is Taito and Sorato, set several months after the end of Digimon 02.

* * *

**Series 01:** Drops and Bruises

by Wormmonsoul

Yamato threw his head back and held his hair, his fist closed over a small medical jar. His other hand loomed threateningly over his right eye. A fearful eyedropper came into view and the blue eye shut on reflex. _Damn it, it wouldn't open. Okay, try the left one first._ Yamato moved to attend to the left eye but his hand slipped and he nearly drove the dropper into his eye. The boy groaned and hit his head on the wall. Somehow, it wasn't working today.. He had never done it himself - it was either his father or Sora who helped him and neither was at hand. Guess, no medicine for his eyes then. 

"Shit..."

Taichi walked in the dressing room, dripping wet in his soccer outfit and uh ohed. 

"Sorry," Yamato muttered, still pissed. 

"Whatcha doing?" 

"I'm trying to put these fricking drops into my fricking eyes!" Yamato answered, shaking with anger. 

Taichi chuckled. He snatched the small jar and the dropper from Yamato's hands and squinted at the name. "'Spersallerg - Eye drops', 'one drop two-three times a day'," he read. "Why the fuck d'you need THAT?!" 

Yamato gave him a dark look. He had trouble keeping away from hysterics BECAUSE OF THE STUPID EYEDROPS! Throwing himself at Taichi to beat the hell out of him and thus give an exit to his feelings, wouldn't do, no, he replied icily, "My damned eyes hurt after all the gigs, so I have to take this." 

"Why?" Taichi asked stupidly. Inwardly, he was chuckling at madness behind Yamato's eyes. 

"You tried to stare down a dozen spotlights for two hours?!" 

The brunette grinned, "Who won?" 

"Me." 

"Weeell," Taichi turned the jar over in his hand. "Whatcha gonna do now?" 

Yamato shoulders slumped. "I need help with this.." 

"Okay." the brunette leant over. "Tell me how?" 

Yamato blinked in puzzlement before understanding hit him. He chuckled. "These are MY eyes, Tai! I'm neither suicidal nor a masochist! You are NOT helping me with this!!!" 

Taichi ignored him. He climbed on top of Yamato, (a/n started to have yaoi thoughts already? *giggle* ^_-) holding the dropper like a dagger. The blonde reeled back and his head hit the wall. "ITAIIII!" 

"Raise your face, beautiful," the boy teased. 

"No, Taichi, no wait, no you can't be serious, no, pleeeeeeeease!!!!" 

"I'll be very careful.." 

A struggle followed and Yamato eventually gave up. "Sure, just...be careful..." 

Taichi steadied his hand - he'd rather die than hurt Yamato - and stared down at the blue eyes. He licked his lips in concentration. Yamato was patiently staring up at the ceiling. Taichi attended his right eye, Yamato winced and blinked, several tears trickled down his cheeks. 

"Nothing's funny," he grumbled catching Taichi smiling. 

"It's been the third time in my life I see you crying." 

"I'm not!!!" The blonde tried to wipe away his tears.. But it was Taichi who smeared them over his cheek with his thumb. The whole situation was pure fun, so it was no surprise that a really strange, really alluring idea drifted into his mind. He put a drop into the left eye and when the tear rolled down, Taichi used his _lips_ to wipe it off. Taichi backed away to check his progress. Yamato's slant eyes widened, his jaw dropped. Taichi shook in laughter. There was an adorable dumbfounded look on Yamato's face and Taichi considered him absolutely cute. The brunette leant in and caught Yamato's lips in a kiss, still giggling. He thrusted his tongue inside but the blonde bit the tip gently denying him any access. Taichi pulled back with a smile spreading all over his face. 

"Oh c'mon, Yama. This is hilarious! Let me kiss you." 

"Tai, dude!" The blonde boy averted Taichi's attacking mouth. "Cut it mphphphphp.." 

"It's soooooo cool kissing your best friend, isn't it, Yama?" Tai said, wedging comfortably into Yamato's lap. He put his hand under the blonde head. Yamato emitted a short laugh. "Jerk." 

"Oh, you like it!" Taichi protested. He kissed him once more. Miraculously, the tension that was present in his muscles since the start of the match left him and he finally relaxed. Yamato closed his eyes and kissed back. 

"Open your mouth, Yama," Taichi said. 

"Uhm uhm!" 

"Dammit, Yama, you're sooo girlish!!!" 

"I'm not uhmmmph!!....." 

Seeing his chance, Taichi pulled his tongue quickly in and out of Yamato's mouth. The blonde boy gaped at him in astonishment. 

"Tai..." he whispered. 

Taichi stared back at him and gulped. This couldn't be happening. He had just frenched Yamato. Warmness spread through his body in circles of pleasure.. What was he, gay?.. He'd think about that later when his heart wouldn't be doing 200 miles per hour. More important was what Yamato thought about it.. The brunette brushed Yamato's lips lovingly with the tip of his index finger. "Well? Whaddaya think?" he croaked. 

"Shit." 

"Thanks." Taichi stood up, suddenly furious. He couldn't understand why he ever CARED to kiss Yamato. 'Shit' was not exactly a reaction he'd expect! The brunette knew how to kiss; at least Yamato could give him credit in that! He threw himself on the bench and bent over his knee. A huge scratch ran over it, soaking his white socks in red. Taichi winced. It looked ugly. 

The boys sat in an uncomfortable silence. 

"Uhmm, thanks for the help," Yamato said awkwardly and sat down on the bench across his friend. 

"T's nothing," Taichi muttered. He avoided looking at Yamato; he didn't want to see the expression on his face - rejection, or worse, disgust. _'Shit' - what kind of answer was that? Stupid insensitive blonde...!_ "What are you doing here anyway?" Taichi asked disinterestedly, taking in the dressing room at the school soccer field. 

Yamato stared at the back of his hands. "I've been waiting for your game to finish. It's no fun sitting outside in the rain. 'Sides, we were going to Tokyo Joypolis, remember?" 

"Uhu. You tied Sora to a chair and put a gag in her mouth?" Taichi asked. 

"Nope. She said I have the right to do what I want." 

"Nice of her. Did you ask her a copy of the agreement? I would.." 

"Tai, did you score? Why are you here? The game's like just started," Yamato interrupted. Naturally, he didn't like it when Taichi bashed his girlfriend. 

"Some jerk of a guy kicked me instead of the football." Taichi revealed his injured leg and rolled down his sock, wincing from pain. 

"Shit..." said Yamato. Taichi started. The boy reached out and touched the swollen area around the scratch. 

"And the coach sent me to the nurse's office." 

"It does look bad, Tai," Yamato bit his lip. "And you have so much bruises all over your legs.." Tai smirked proudly. "I sometimes wonder if you take up soccer only to get to kick somebody," Yamato commented with sarcasm. 

"T's nothing. Don't make a fuss of it, YamaKO!" Yamato growled. "Or maybe, YamaMI?" Taichi held back a laugh. 

Yamato drummed his fingers on Taichi's knee in a warning. "Do I look like a girl or is it your sick fantasies, Tai?!" 

"What do you know about my fantasies, Yama?" Taichi asked peacefully. 

"Well, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I..," Yamato sent him a look of pure blue sky. 

"What?" the teenager grew suspicious. 

"Did this." Saying that Yamato bent over Tai's leg and licked his scratch up and down. Slowly. Taichi gasped. Pain shot up his leg as saliva covered his fresh cut, but the pain ceased when the moisture froze over, serving as a disinfectant and an anaesthetic. Taichi shook in bliss. "I don't wanna go to the nurse.." he whispered with his eyes closed. 

"But you need to clean up your wound," Yamato answered inaudibly. 

"You do it better..." 

Yamato chuckled and circled his fingers around Taichi's calf. He began treating his injury with his tongue. Taichi opened his eyes and watched Yamato working on his leg. It was like... _No, Tai, don't think, don't look, god, you're getting high on it... don't look, dammit!_ It was like porno. And you know what porno is like to a fourteen year old? _Addictive_. 

Yamato raised his head and stared at Taichi's drooling face. 

"I think I'm going to cum," his friend informed him in a hoarse whisper. 

"That's the oldest line in the movie," Yamato shrugged. Hesitantly, he brushed his hair out of his eyes and assumed an indifferent look, the one saying that he didn't just do the most outrageous thing in his life. 

Taichi resumed his breath. "Yama! I.. I have a bad scratch here too!" The brunette ripped his t-shirt off and pointed to his chest. 

"I'm not falling for it, Tai," the blonde shook his head. 

Taichi sent him a puppy look. "Puhhhhleeease, Yama?" 

The blonde boy frowned. What kind of freak was Taichi anyway?! "Tai, suppose other things don't count, but I'm in a relationship." 

"You're in a slavery," the teenager protested darkly. 

"I thought you liked Sora..." That was how their arguments began nowadays. 'Sora's using you' countered by 'You're jealous,' or 'Sora's a devil' countered by 'You're imagining things'.. 

"Yamato, I've got an _erection_ here and all you talk about is SORA?!!!" Taichi shouted impatiently. 

Yamato picked up his bag and shoved his hair out of his eyes. "The shower's over there," he pointed with his thumb and walked towards the exit. Taichi fell back down on the bench with a moan and shut his eyes. He couldn't believe it that they were constantly brawling over some _girl_...! That was worse than brawling over climbing the Infinity Mountain or not climbing the said fucking Mountain.. 

Yamato stopped in the doorway, feeling bad about leaving like this. He regretted his harsh words. Taichi was an impertinent brat, all right, but he was his friend, a strange one no doubt, but a friend. There were times when Yamato wanted to stab Taichi to death with anything sharp and times when he wanted to hug him and hold him and say that he loved him. Yamato turned back. _One last time ..._

Taichi felt a wet hot circle land on his mouth and kissed back right away. He pulled Yamato close, brushing the blonde hair out of the way. The teenagers groaned deepening the kiss. 

Sora walked into the dressing room. 

(a/n: Sora in the boy's dressing-room...??? Am I that twisted? Yep. And something to clear up: I don't bash Sora... Taichi does. He's jealous, that's why. I think Sora's okay, I just don't like her in Sorato and Taiora. Admit it, she's bitchy towards Yamato if it's Taiora-oriented fanfic, or Taichi if it's Sorato-oriented one. *mutters through clenched teeth, DON'T TOUCH YAMATO, YOU..!* I'm reading bad fics again... Anyway, MY Sora will take Taito okay..Ooops, sorry... read the fic...) 

"YAMATO??? TAICHI???" (a/n: then maybe she won't...) 

Yamato drew away in that instant and turned his flushing face to his girlfriend. Sora was staring at them with betrayal in her eyes. She broke down and sobbed before she flung herself back through the door. The sound of her running feet echoed down the corridor. 

"Shit!" Yamato dashed after her. Taichi grabbed his elbow and stopped him. 

"Hold it, Yamato! Can't you tell she's acting? You can't fall for it!" the brunette shouted. 

"You..!" Yamato tore his arm away from the grip of his friend. "She's my girlfriend! She's Sora! Why do you have to bitch on her all the time?! What's wrong with you? What has she done? I hate your idiotic attitude! I hate you!!!" Yamato realised he had said awful things and he backed away, panting. He turned, smacked his fist in the door, and fled. The door banged loudly against the wall, its hinges screaming in protest. 

All Taichi wanted was to crouch on the floor and howl, but he only flinched. His chest seemed to crumple in leaving him without air. "Yamato..." The familiar voice sounded in the corridor as the blonde teenager was comforting the crying Sora. Taichi's eyebrow twitched. "Yamato... This is WAR..." Taichi declared. 

tsuzuku... 

* * *

a/n: this fic took me in the depth of hell... I really don't know what to do with it now. Ideas? *makes puppy eyes and blinks hopefully* I wish I knew what to do with love triangles...Hey, I know what my friends are gonna suggest - one is for Taito, the other for Sorato... he he he, I think I'm heading slowly to straight pairings... crap. Review and help me get out of Sorato!!! 

YamaKO, YamaMI - ko and mi are the endings of girls' names, ko means 'baby' and mi means 'beauty'. (Miyako, Mimi?) 

You know that kissing helps to relieve tension? 

I hope next chapter I'll improve, this one I'm very dubious about. 


	2. tv and plans

**Disclaimer:** Digimon is not mine. This is Taito and Sorato. I made up the talkshow. Or something else did that makes me write this fic.  
(quick summary) Yamato is a fourteen year old dating Sora. Taichi his best friend doesn't like it and -surprise! he falls in love with Yamato. Somehow. Anyhow. But Yamato tells him he's in love with Sora. This is a whole load of shit, bla bla bla. I mean, who'd ever CONSIDER Yamato running after Sora and dumping Taichi?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is sooo unlikely of me to write it.

* * *

**Series 02: **TV and Plans

by Wormmonsoul

Yamato slumped down on his sofa before TV and opened his beer. A stupid talkshow was on, the one where they read a letter from some corny teenager asking how to fuck his girlfriend breathless.

"And the next anonymous letter..." said the guy with a mic, pulling one envelope from a heap on the table, "is." He started reading.

"Hi, I'm a fourteen year old. My name is Taichi."

Yamato choked as he was about to take a swig and coughed his beer out wildly.

"My problem is that I'm in love with a boy who has a girlfriend. But she treats him like a slave, and besides they are both my friends, and he's my bestest friend ever, and I don't know what to do. I don't know if I'm gay and if I am how my parents and friends are gonna take it. But the thing is - I kissed him (AND realised I'm in love with him at the same time) and he didn't push me away, but his girlfriend, she saw us and ran away crying. And now my friend is avoiding me and his girlfriend thinks he cheets on her, and I'm generally pissed of life. So, what am I to do? I mean, if I'm gonna pretend nothing's happened the boy I love and the girl I hate are gonna be together, with me miserable, and my friend in chains again. And if I won't pretend, that means I'm gay and I don't know how my friends are gonna react, how my parents are gonna react and generally, how the boy I love is gonna react. I think too much, don't I?"

The guy stopped reading never suspecting that 'the boy Taichi loved' was gaping at him from his couch with his jaw scraping the floor.

"We have a serious problem here, Dr. Help," said the guy mournfully. "So, from the psychological point of view, what do you suggest the poor boy must do? Mind, he's only fourteen, and that's probably his first crush!" Yamato grabbed the cushion and stared at the TV screen like he would burn holes in it.

"Yes, I understand," said the psychologist gravely. "Well, first, he must not think he's gay. Boys and girls of this age often fall in love, and sometimes their crush is of the same sex. I may suggest that this boy Taichi is talking about must be very popular, and that's why Taichi had a crush on him. See, teenagers' opinion is highly dependent on that of their friends, and since Taichi doesn't seem to have a girlfriend while his crush does, he thinks 'Oh, look at me, I'm a wreck, and my friend has a girlfriend, he must be better-looking, talented' - you name it - 'so he's a real idol.' So, he asks himself, why not fall in love with him?"

"Fucking asshole!" Yamato shouted waving his beer in the air. "Who do you think you're talking about!!!"

"And what do you recommend to this poor obsessed boy?" said the guy with a mic who Yamato really started to hate. "Should he get himself a girlfriend or go after that boy of his dreams?"

"Well," said the doctor, while Yamato was biting huge pieces off his cushion. "I think he'd better tell his friend all about his feelings, and of course, he should tell him that his girlfriend is treating him bad..."

"YOU! SON of a...!!!" Yamato shouted and gulped down all of his beer.

"But of course, only his friend should decide whether they're gonna be seeing each other or not..."

"You DAMN right!!!..." the blonde threw the torn cushion on the floor and reached for the phone.

"And according to the reaction to the kiss, I don't think his friend would protest..."

"HA HA!" said completely hampered Yamato and dialed Taichi's number.

"But I ask yourself - is it what Taichi really wants? Does he want to be gay?"

"I'm gonna sooooooo ask you that, Tai," Yamato muttered in the receiver. Long beeps sounded in his ear.

"He must go easy on his friends and not spill the whole story at once. Maybe he'll find somebody who sympathised with him... or who even agrees with him. Well, I mean, there are people and people."

"You think he should risk it?"

"Why not? After all, if it won't work out, he'll know that all his friends are worthless."

This struck the blonde as something to consider in detail. Yamato would be the last person in real and digital worlds to call himself a bad friend. He had a Crest of Friendship, after all!! Yamato pressed the end button and stared at the TV screen. _What if I ruin my friendship with Taichi? What if... What if my Crest won't shine anymore?! ..._

"Well, anyway, good luck to you, Taichi! This is Anonymous Love! Stay tuned! And our next letter is..."

The blonde switched TV off. He went to the fridge and got the second bottle of beer. Thoughtfully, he landed on the couch, opened the bottle and stared at the ceiling. 

Was he a real jerk to answer Taichi's kiss? Did he make him believe there was a chance? Wait a sec here! He DIDN'T answer any goddam kiss! Taichi forced him to this kiss and then claimed Yamato his own. Damn right! And Taichi said nothing about love - it was just his erection that troubled him. Well, if he wants to jump Yamato's bones, it's his own headache. The blonde teen made no damned indications he was accepting. Yamato only wanted to be Taichi's friend. _That's what I'm gonna tell him._

"Oh, Tai," Yamato sighed. He picked up the phone.

"Yagami, and it's late at night, so you'd better have a good reason for the call," said Hikari's sleeping voice.

"Hi, it's Yamato..."

"I'll get Taichi."

"Yeah..." Yamato considered what to say when the brunette would pick up.

"Hi, Yama," whispered Taichi over the phone, "What I want to say is," he took a long breath, "I think Sora's not good for you, and that I think I'm in love with you, please, don't hate me, please?"

Yamato stared at the phone like for a minute before he replied bluntly, "Ah, Tai, I watched the talkshow too."

"Oh," said highly embarrassed Taichi, "Oh, you did."

"Yup."

"Bye, Yama." 

He hang up. Yamato opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out of it. After a while of having to hear annoying beeping in his ear, he put the phone down, switched the lights off and went to bed. It could have been his beer, but he had a vivid dream of Taichi giving him a blowjob that night.

***********

**Two years later.**

Taichi rolled on his back and flicked his eyes open. Something had just occured to him. Something that left him sleepless for the rest of the night. 

Yeah, two years ago he had told Yamato about his true feelings. Yeah, Sora did everything to have Yamato for herself. She and Yamato stayed together but their relationship was going downhill. There were more scandals like that one and Yamato was tired. And when Taichi hoped silently that they would quit being a couple - Yamato had to buy Sora a trip to Spain for two weeks. Needless to say, their strife was forgotten. 

All the while, Taichi's passion grew. Everyone knew that he and Yamato were best friends in the world, only at times when Sora was impossible, Yamato would come to Taichi for comfort... and kisses. You could say, he was leading a double life. But it was a random double life. Taichi didn't enjoy the spontaneousness, he wanted Yamato all to himself. For that, Taichi need a plan of action. He was the sort of a person to get what he wanted at all cost. The problem was Sora. And now he had a plan.

Ever since that day in the dressing room, Sora expected of Taichi to go for Yamato. What she wouldn't expect him to do... was... to go... after her... Taichi smiled. Nice way to break their love triangle. Sora would fall for Taichi. Sora would dump Yamato. Taichi would date Sora. Taichi would dump Sora. Yamato would fall for Taichi. Taichi would date Yamato. Taichi would have crazy sex with Yamato. Yippi!

If this was war, he was gonna win.

tsuzuku...

* * *

a/n Having fun, are we? 


	3. love chains and coffee

I decided to have a little bit of fun and created a huge love chain:   
sora and the pairings are:::: drums:::::::  
Yamora (Sorato), Taito, Takeichi, Miyakeru, Ioryako, Miori, Daimi, Kensuke, Hiken, Jyokari, Koushyou and a beginning of Taiora (I DON'T BELIEVE I'M DOING STRAIGHT PAIRINGS!!!) Okay, here the main stuff is Taito, Kensuke and Koushyou - but I'm surprised, I don't usually write Koushyou. I never write it. This fic is totally out of my control.   
And my reviewers are: Le Fromage (this fic is about to become weirder^_^;;), nEo-cHaN (I continue) and carine (WE know Taichi wins!!!). Thank you, I love you.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon. Neither do you. Ha! 

* * *

**Series 03: **Love Chains and Coffee

by Wormmonsoul

Next day, school. Taichi's POV

So, here they are, sweet doves of love acting like they are Titanic and an iceberg that are about to clash. Something is up again, if Sora looks ready to kill. Yeah, right. A week ago Yamato was at my place complaining of his headache and naturally we ended up kissing. Naturally, Sora found us out. 

"Hello, Sora!" Sora, not Yamato.

"Good morning." She looked at me with contempt and you could say the morning was far from being good behind her eyes.

"Hi, Taichi," said Yamato miserably. My heart gave a huge leap, froze and beat faster. I assumed an indifferent air.

"Hi, Ishida." There was an awkward pause and I could tell each of us felt silly. Luckily, Koushiro saved the day by turning up.

"Uhm, can I have you for a minute, Taichi?" 

"For a lifetime, if you like..." I let myself be pulled away. "I owe you. What's up, Koushiro?"

The redhead started to talk about Chosen Children, computers, school reports, stuff I didn't give a damn right then, when my whole being trembled with a mere thought that Yamato was outside, his big blue eyes shocked. Sora was simply puzzled. I mumbled an excuse and got away from Koushiro... Poor guy, he looked like he could do with some talking. Apparently, something was seriously wrong...

I stalked Sora all day until she was alone, so I crept up to her. "Sora, dear?" Sora turned sharply. Tragedy of my life, was written across her features. "I'd like to... to say sorry... about what happened last week..." I stuttered. What I needed is to produce an impression of complete misery, and I knew Sora would jump at the opportunity to comfort me. Acting like a mother, my ass. "I'm so sorry!"

Her eyes softened a bit. "But I don't understand, Taichi!" she said in a voice close to tears. "Why do you have to do it, why?!"

I took her hand. I looked her in the eye. I lied. "Sora, I can't keep it as a secret any longer. Yamato knew of course... Sora, what happened was..." I took a deep breath. I looked her in the eyes willing her to understand. "Sora..." I whispered in a lovesick voice. She pulled her hand out of mine abruptly.

"If you're in love with Yamato, it's your problem!" she barked. "Yamato told me he doesn't love you back! He swore never to touch you again!"

"No!" I protested and my heart chilled. "You don't understand... Listen to me!" She gave it some thought then nodded. "I kissed him because... well, I wanted to taste you on his lips..." That was such a downright lie that I blushed. I'm not a heartless bastard Yamato thinks I am. "I was jealous, I guess... After you rejected me..." Sora gasped. Her eyes became watery. I went for the kill. "It's been a long time... Sora... I'm sorry... I'm still in love with you."

The girl broke out in tears. "Stupid Taichi..." I pulled her in the arms in what I hoped a sincere hug. "Taichi," she muttered helplessly. "How could you..."

"I'm sorry. You don't have to blame Yamato - he really tried to help, being my close friend and all, but it hurt me to see you with him.." At least that was true. 

Sora stiffened and pulled away. "But I can't answer your feelings, Taichi. I'm with Yamato. I love him."

"I know," I whispered. "My mistake..."

"It's okay," she smiled sweetly, squeezing my hand. "I really want to be your friend, Taichi."

God, how fast girls fall for this lovesick rubbish. I smiled back. "Thank you."

She walked past me to where Yamato stood, unnoticed by me and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I felt sick. 

"You're forgiven," Sora told Yamato. His face brightened, but he spared a guilty glance at me. So, I pulled my gentleman's act once again and came up to them with a generous smile.

"I want you two to be happy," I said. But I swear I'd do anything to make life a hell for you, Sora. Yamato is gonna be mine someday, somehow, somewhere. Oh, fluff. I just want to have a full right to f*** him stupid. The doves hugged each other before my very eyes.

*******

Next thing to happen was Koushiro's overdose of coffee. Taichi noticed him drinking his sixth cup after school and bury himself in his laptop again. 

"What's up, Koushiro?"

The redhead jumped and looked at his friend. His eyes were red and completely out of focus. His hands shook. "Taichi?"

"No, Harry Potter."

"Where?" Koushiro looked behind Taichi's back quite seriously, pretending to pay full attention and blowing his act.

"Only kidding."

"Oh." Suddenly Koushiro squeezed his temples hard and shut his eyes. "My head!..."

Taichi landed on the chair next to him and took Koushiro's seventh cup of coffee.

"Taichi!" Koushiro gasped in pain. "I meant to confess - I've got rejected recently... The love of my life has slammed the door in my face... Taichi, I think I'm dying!!!" he added in panic. "Circles in my eyes... Get that fucking laptop away from me!!" he said a bit too loudly.

Taichi silently wondered. "Don't worry, Koushiro. You don't have to sign your will yet... It's okay."

"It's NOT!"

"Whoa, calm down!"

"I'm okay, fine, just perfect, my head DOESN'T hurt AT ALL. Can you BELIEVE it?!!"

Taichi scowled and noticed Ichijouji Ken enter the cafe. "Hey, Ken!! Over here!" _What's the fuck he's doing here?_ he thought.

Ken jerked out of his stupor, stumbled across to them and slumped down on the seat, turning his brief-case upside down, and the pencils, books and notes came flying out of it.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," mumbled the genius scrambling them up and stuffing them back in. Taichi and Koushiro exchanged glances.

"What are you doing here, Ken?"

"I sort of... came to visit Daisuke, but he had OTHER things to do, so I decided to go back... had to call at the library anyway... no time at all... packed with homework..." muttered Ken.

"Why didn't you go to Miyako...? Aren't you two dating?" Koushiro asked. Ken looked out of the window.

"She and Hikari wanted me to have an ice-cream with them, but I wasn't, well, in the mood..." With that the teen took Koushiro's eighth cup of coffee. "May I?"

"Help yourself." 

Koushiro looked at him interested. "Hikari was there? What did Daisuke have to do?"

"Nothing," Ken answered, gulping down the whole cup at once.

"More coffee?" Taichi pushed one more cup to each one. Silence. The three teens sipped on their coffee. Their faces were shadowed by gloomy thoughts.

"I'm in love with Yamato," Taichi said suddenly. The boys looked up at him curiously.

"Seriously?"

"And?"

"We kissed," the brunet said. The memory of Yamato's random kisses knocked the air out of Taichi.

"Owwww!" The teens threw him envious glances.

"He told me to fuck off."

"Owwww...." 

"I'm sorry," Ken said.

"Because he's with Sora!" 

Everyone sighed and looked down. Several minutes passed.

"Alright!" Taichi slammed his fist on the table, startling the two boys before him out of their moping.

"Taichi?" Koushiro asked warily. "What is it? Why are you fighting the table like a crazy Agumon?"

"He just told us his secret, Koushiro. Don't be rough," Ken soothed the redhead and turned to Taichi. "I absolutely understand you, Taichi. I... hmm... I've been in love with Daisuke," he whispered blushing madly and fingering his pencil, "..for a long time but he... he.... he has a crush on Mimi!"

"MIMI?!" Koushiro and Taichi screamed in surprise. There were tears in Ken's eyes. He nodded.

"Oh my god, you've got yourself in a bloody mess," Taichi sympathized.

"But Mimi doesn't love Daisuke," Ken said with a sigh. "She has a secret crush on... well, don't you think anything hentai, well, it's just - she considers him totally adorable and cuddly, and you know how Mimi is, well, it's Iori."

"IORI?!!!!" Koushiro jumped on his seat. "He's 12 years old!!!"

"Well... " Ken looked away uncomfortably. "Basically, Iori is drawn to girls older than him."

"He's WITH Mimi?!" Taichi asked.

"No! He's in love with Miyako."

Everyone sweatdropped. Taichi grinned wryly. "Some love triangle."

"And Miyako?" Koushiro asked. "Wait, don't tell me at once or I'm gonna hyperventilate. Actually, I am already... Fine, I'm ready. Go on."

"Since Miyako pretends she goes out with me..."

"PRETENDS?"

"I happen to know she has a huge utterly shameless crush on Takeru. Who in his turn is totally and blindly in love with...err..." Ken shifted and looked at Taichi. "With Taichi here."

"Holy shit!" said the brunet. "Takeru's in love with me?! Takeru, Yamato's lil brother is in love with me? But I love Yamato!"

"But you can't have Yamato," Koushiro pointed out.

"Thank you very much. This came unexpected..." started Taichi sarcastically.

"Because he's with Sora. And my heart is completely broken as well."

"Koushiro?" two boys looked at him with interest.

"Who is it?" Taichi asked. "The bitch who dared turn you down?"

Koushiro gave him a look that suggested his despicable opinion of his big-haired friend. "I've got hots for ... well, it's been for a long time, but I couldn't... I told him, but he said, he's in love with... erm...." he said. There was a waiting pause. Koushiro went red. "It's Jyou," he mumbled. "Please, Taichi, don't be mad, but he seems to be interested in Hikari!" Taichi's face remained blank. "Hikari is your little sister," Koushiro prompted.

"Ow," said Taichi and a second later - "BASTARD, I'M SO GONNA KICK HIS ASS...!!!"

"Calm down!" the boys pulled him down and patted his shoulders reassuringly.

"Calm down, Hikari is okay, she doesn't answer Jyou's feelings, trust me.." Koushiro threw a glance at Ken who looked back puzzled. "Actually, I know the reason she hangs out with Miyako a lot..."

"Hikari can't be in love with that girl!..."

"I mean not girl! I mean Ken." Koushiro took a deep breath. "I guess I gave away a secret. Hikari is in love with you, Ken."

The indigo haired blinked. "Wow," he said after a while. 

Taichi stared at his coffee. "Do you two geniuses realise what it means?" he asked. "We have the biggest love chain I've ever heard of."

The geniuses nodded in agreement. 

"It appears so."

"Definitely."

"The thing is," the leader continued. "What the fuck are we gonna do?"

Silence ensued.

"More coffee?" Koushiro pointed to the remaining 15 cups.

tsuzuku... 

* * *

a/n Review and get ready for more madness?


	4. plans and kisses

Who-hooo! The longest yet of my chapters! The story doesn't make any sense to me yet though I'm starting to enjoy it at some points.. Like Taito hints. This chapter is mainly Takeichi/Taikeru ?????? Duh, TaichixTakeru. I'm gonna love to work on Miori and Jyokari too!!^_^ Other minor pairings (one sided since it's a love chain) Taito, Jyoushiro, Kensuke, Hiken, Miori... Anything else? Oh and a strange Yamato - Sora - Taichi love triangle with Sorato that slowly shapes into Taiora. Figure...  
**Disclaimer:** I didn't own Digimon in the beginning of this story I'm not going to in the end (neither in the middle). Wait, if I did own Digimon, it would be Marmalade Boy Digimon! ^_^  
sora 

* * *

**Series 04:** Plans and Kisses

by Wormmonsoul

And the plan was as following: (it took some time to figure it out and a great deal of help from Ken who had mastered the art of making plans in his Kaiser days.) 

1) Taichi would go for Sora and break Sora and Yamato up. After Yamato is free, Taichi would dump Sora and date Yamato. Cruel but real. Goal: "Have a lot of sex with Yamato!!!" Taichi shouted out. "Whatever," the geniuses nodded. Estimated Time: 2 days. ("Whatever you say, loverboy," Koushiro said.)

2) Ken would go for Hikari (surprisingly it was Taichi who proposed this) and make her realise she doesn't really love him. Daisuke would be jealous (Well, that's what Taichi said anyway) and would forget his little Mimi stalking. ("What the hell am I supposed to do?" Ken asked. "Dunno. Make yourself sound disgusting. Do nasty things. Be rude. Rough. Take Daisuke's example," Taichi shrugged. "BUT! Remember she's my sister..." Ken sweatdropped.)

Okay, Goal: make Hikari see the POINT of her doomed crush and help her find her real love. ("And after she has the revelation," Koushiro continued dreamily. "She pisses Jyou off and he comes running to me for support and love eternal - la la la... Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Taichi and Ken sighed in exasperation.) Fine, fine, Estimated Time: 2 weeks. ("I don't want to take chances," said Ken who was known for his strife for perfection.)

3) Koushiro would stalk Mimi instead of Daisuke. Namely, sending her love letters, stuffing her lockers full of sweets, buying her favourite pink French underwe- ("Taichi!" yelled the two boys. The brunet grinned. "I know what I'm talking about. We've been dating for two days last month.") Goal: to drive Daisuke away from Mimi and in Ken's comforting hands. Estimated Time: a week and a half.

Several tips:

1) Taichi under any circumstances absolutely never should make any indications that he likes Takeru. (Koushiro and Ken both insisted on it. They volunteered to hook Miyako with Takeru and free Taichi from the obsessive second blond.)

2) Ken must not try to partially or impartially cause any damage to Mimi. ("And don't kiss my sister!" Taichi added.)

3) Koushiro shouldn't drink any more coffee and make more passes on Jyou.

"This isn't a foolproof plan," Ken said with regret. "I used to make them better when I was the Digimon Kaiser.."

"Yeah, and now remember what has become of the Digimon Kaiser," Taichi pointed out.

"It was a mistake to assume that the Digital World was a game," Ken said thoughtfully. "Now that I know the truth, it's never late to start again you know."

Koushiro dropped his laptop. Luckily Taichi caught it in mid-fall.

"Ken," said Koushiro. "Hand in your digivice. Now."

Ken blinked innocently. "Why?"

"NOW!!!!!!!"

Ken passed his black digivice in Taichi's hands and swallowed hard. "You guys are scarier than Devimon. No hard feelings, okay?"

*******

Next day/Monday

Daisuke was bouncing along the street ahead of Hikari and Takeru. The girl and the boy were moping. Daisuke was eager to get to school where Mimi expected him. Mimi was everything. Without her the sun wouldn't shine and the moon would collapse on earth. Daisuke's mood depended on Mimi's actions alone. She was his own personal goddess. Bursting on the school ground Daisuke saw 'his Mimi' talking sweetly to a guy from her class. The world came shattering to pieces in Daisuke's eyes. He froze on the spot in shock. Hikari and Takeru walked around him and went towards the entrance blinded by their hopeless love.

"She... she doesn't love me... " the mahogany-haired boy whispered. 

"Hey, whassup, Daisuke?" Yamato's voice broke the angsty flow of his thoughts.

"Nothing..." the redhead moved away, shoulders slumped down, schoolbag puncturing a track in the ground.

"My oh my..." Yamato said. Then he noticed Takeru in the similar state by the door. "Hey, Take..." he started when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Hi, Ishida!" Taichi greeted him. "How's Sora?"

Takeru watched them enchanted.

Yamato gave him a friendly smile. "She's fine, why.."

"Tell her, I asked about her."

"Okay."

Taichi went away whistling and happy. Yamato neared his brother.

"You and Taichi are really close as friends, right, niisan?" Takeru said into space.

"Yeah!" Yamato answered hurriedly. Takeru watched in thought as Mimi jumped over to where Iori stood and hugged him fondly, announcing that he was her adopted cute little brother to the whole school. Iori went red and struggled free, later running away and hiding in the bushes.

"Hmmm," said Takeru. "Can I go to your place tomorrow, Yama-san?"

"Okay, why?" But his question was left hanging once more when Takeru simply disappeared behind the school doors.

Sora went up to him and they entered the building hand in hand. Taichi turned from his place by the lockers and gave them a long hungry look. Sora blushed and disconnected their hands. _Yippi!_ thought Taichi.

*******

Tuesday

Yamato threw away his school jacket and reached for his pants. One quick glance at his open wardrobe said that something important was missing. Yamato felt fury built up inside. He couldn't stomach it when somebody took his clothes without permission, especially his precious sacred green turtleneck.

"Takeru!" he bellowed and went into the kitchen.

Takeru was inspecting the fridge, wearing Yamato's old 'Digiworld' jeans and his turtleneck.

"Aha!" Yamato gripped his brother's neck. "Take it off, you little slimy thief!!!"

"But Yama!" Takeru wriggled free. "I can't walk around in my uniform all day! I had to borrow your clothes! It's not like you have nothing to wear, and these things are old!!"

"They are PRECIOUS!" Yamato snapped back.

"You don't wear them!"

"Cuz I CHERISH them!"

Takeru shrugged and wound his finger at his temple.

"I won't have it here, Take-chan!" Yamato growled. "You know I hate it when somebody steals my clothes!"

"Like Taichi?" the smaller blonde put all innocence he could muster in his question (and he could muster quite).

"No, he doesn't," Yamato assumed a defensive position. He thought everybody forgot it when Taichi appeared before the whole team in Yamato's red stylish shirt which immediately became the object of so many jokes that Yamato was forced to never put it on again. Takeru gave another indifferent shrug and bit into a sandwich.

"Just one drop of this stuff on my turtleneck and you're permanently chained to a chair!" the blonde threatened.

Takeru smiled his charming smile. "I promise, I'll return it with most honours and unscathed," he said.

Yamato's determination suffered a huge blow. "Don't ever do it again!" he said. _Younger brothers!_

"Of course."

Yamato dug into the fridge in frustration. Takeru's meek voice reached him from his room.

"D'you think I look good in it though? I'm a bit fat.."

Yamato choked on his soda. He spared a glance in his room where Takeru was fidgeting before the mirror. "You look okay."

"No, that's not it. Do I look good or horrible?!" Takeru insisted. He raised his arms and turned sideways, swinging his butt in a dance.

Yamato rolled his eyes. "Maybe you want to ask your special one about that?" the older blonde suggested. Takeru blushed.

"Imagine you were the one. Does it fit me?"

"Well," Yamato ran his eyes over his little brother's figure. "You are rather slim and tall... I was slimmer when your age..."

"The consequences of hanging around Daisuke," snorted Takeru.

"Shorts fit you better, I must admit. But you have the right curve of hips and your stomach and chest are well-developed..."

"Do I look..." Takeru winked at his reflection. "sexy?"

Yamato hit his head on the wall. In his opinion Takeru was the most asexual person in the world - he was as sexless as any angel, and as innocent as a kitten. Takeru's line of thought was far from the one of a kitten. It ran something like: brother is Taichi's best friend. Maybe my likeness with Yamato will ease him a bit. Maybe wearing my brother's clothes will get him to notice me! My Taichi-sama... I so love him...

"Well, uhm.." Yamato searched for words. He knew it was easy to insult Takeru with what he really thought about him. "You look like me in the Digiworld."

Takeru beamed at the mirror. "You think?" he said breathlessly. 

"Yeah," Yamato lied. _Except that I didn't look that un-hot then._

"Oh, thank you, brother!" Takeru hopped to him and bowed his head. "Can I borrow them for the date?"

Yamato experienced an internal fight and eventually lost. "Fine." Takeru kept looking at him. "More questions?"

The smaller blonde nodded. "Why didn't you go to Taichi-san's soccer match today?"

Yamato shrugged. "Didn't wanna. I think Sora went anyway. You could go to."

"Yeah, well, bye!"

Yamato stared at his disappearing figure. _Young love..._ He frowned. If he could only keep Taichi out of his dreams and do something about Sora - she'd been feeling more and more lonely. It was obvious that she was moving away from him. Could he afford to lose her? Still, about Takeru. Since he cares so much about Yagami... could... could his special one... just be... Hikari?!!

(a/n Yamato is a bit stupid here, okay... Work with me.)

*******

Taichi opened the door to his apartment with intention to slam it hard behind him. You want reasons? Number one, Yamato wasn't at his game! Number two, he had fucking lost! Number three, Takeru was cheering him much to Taichi's annoyance...

"Taichi-san, wait!" a familiar breathless voice called to him. Taichi made a scowl and turned around.

"Yesssssss, Takeru?"

The embarrassed boy stopped short. "I... I... wanted... to see... if you're okay..."

"I AM OKAY!!!" said the brunet. Takeru's meek eyes rose to check the bandage on his nose. Yes, that was the fourth reason Taichi didn't enjoy being alive today.

"Really? I'm glad," the blonde missed completely the impatient tone in Taichi's voice. His optimistic face broke into a smile. "Can I do something for you, Taichi-san?... Lunch?... I can make an omelette. Yamato taught me..." Taichi cringed at the name. "Are you okay, Taichi?" said Takeru worriedly.

"I'm OK. Get going, Takeru. I want to be alone," he said slowly.

"Oh." The glowing face suddenly was clouded with rejection. "I understand. Sometimes when you are alone, you can see everything more clearly, but it only brings more pain..."

Taichi blinked. After all, he reflected sadly, Takeru was experiencing the same torture of being pushed away, and Taichi here wasn't helping the case... "Come inside," he sighed.

The two boys crowded the tiny dark corridor. Odd how Takeru looked in Yamato's old clothes, Taichi thought while working on his boots. It brought so many good memories that the brunet was afraid of doing something mad... Takeru blushed. He had trouble with proper breathing - he had all the symptoms of finding himself in an awkward position forced to share a small room with the object of his longing. And this position suggested juicy naughty thoughts too. 

Taichi raised his eyes to the blonde boy too keenly aware of the silence. Takeru looked so much like Yamato in the dark. A smaller version of his friend specially designed to cuddle and kiss and do stuff in small spaces just like this... His eyes seemed darker blue and glistened dangerously from under the golden locks framing his face. Takeru was parting and closing his lips like a fish. Taichi panicked. _Oh no! He's gonna make a confession!_ He stood abruptly, brushing his body against the little blonde. Taichi stared at him in surprise. It turned out that Takeru had grown rapidly into a lanky Ishida type of males, and the brunet found his own chocolate eyes on the same level with blue ones. _Yamato... _ It took his breath away.

"Taichi, may I ask you something?" Takeru craned his neck a bit. His voice wavered. "Is it... is it okay to... love another boy, d'you think?"

Taichi averted his gaze and swallowed guilty. All the nights when he dreamt of Yamato hopeless to reach out and take him and claim with his love... "Well... yeah.... I guess it can't be helped."

Takeru took a deep breath. "Is it okay... to kiss... another boy?"

"Well..." Taichi's mouth went dry. Yamato's kisses... perfect, wet, intense.. Now. Here. "Yeah."

"Would it be okay if you... were loved... by another boy?"

"I'd be hap..!" Taichi began excitedly before realising who was before him and what he wanted. Takeru was not Yamato, clothes didn't count. Darkness here didn't count. Yamato's scent didn't count. He stammered. "Happy... but... I..."

Takeru's voice grew stronger. "Would you like to be kissed... by... by me?"

Taichi's hand reached for the door handle and the door clicked open. Taichi was on the verge of telling Takeru to go away.. Takeru's hot palms stretched out to put a pressure to the brunet's upper arms and the blonde rose on his toes. Demanding blue eyes stared down his scared brown ones and familiar Yamato's musk washed over his nostrils. Taichi took a lungful and his head span with the excess of oxygen. 

Permission given, Takeru's lips brushed his and the blue eyes closed in delight. Taichi was dumbstruck. The blonde neither deepened the kiss nor drew away. 

Yamato... Taichi almost groaned his name out. His hand, the one that wasn't holding the door ajar, crept behind the boy's head and pulled him into a deep sensual kiss. Tongues met, spit rushed into their mouths. Taichi swept his palate with his tongue causing the boy to draw a sharp breath. Momentarily they parted. Then it struck Taichi.

"Wait, Takeru... I didn't..." But the blonde had already shot out of the door and bolted out of sight. Taichi could hear his rushed panting and steps echoing down the staircase.

_Oh, shit!_ Taichi banged his head on the door. He got to the phone on unsteady legs and dialed the number.

"Koushiro, this is emergency. Meet me in the cafe in thirty minutes. Call up Ken."

* * *

A/n Wanna weirder?… ^_- :::::::giggle:::::::


	5. tricks and diaries

Okay! Now this is THE longest chapter up to date, so I won't bother you with long previews. This chapter deals with Kensuke, Hiken, Daimi (slight), Taiora (slight), Jyoushiro (slight), Taito. Don't kill me for Taiora! I like Sora - Taichi doesn't! And Mimi's bashing is Ken's fault. Hikari, Mimi, I hope I made it up for you. Sorry.   
**Disclaimer:** sobdon'towndigimonsob. *cringe*

* * *

**Series 05:** Tricks and Diaries

by Wormmonsoul

Koushiro and Ken entered the cafe and their puzzled glances fell on Taichi, who was finishing his third cup of coffee behind a table in the dark corner.

"I frenched Takeru," Taichi said at once. His eyes were glazed.

"You son of a bitch!" Ken exclaimed. Two geniuses flopped hard on the chairs. 

"But the plan, Taichi!" Koushiro shook his head and opening his laptop he began to type quickly between the sips of his coffee.

"I know!" the brunet slammed his fist. "The little bastard took Yamato's clothes and it was dark and I was frustrated enough to kiss the door handle passionately... I can't bear it without Yamato. My dreams about him became strictly NC-17 rated."

Ken curled his lip. "They aren't worse than mine."

Koushiro nodded. 

"Worse!" Taichi argued. "If police somehow got a hold of them, I'd be spending next 200 years in jail! So many nights spent killing Sora is bound to be illegal!"

"And if mine were somehow taped, I'd be a millionaire porno king by now!" Ken put in. "Bondages, seduction, crossdressing, you name it."

"Well, as for me, I'd be a world-famous soapy film director," said another genius. "Exchanging kisses in a dark alley after Jyou suddenly realises he loves me."

"What are you typing, Koushiro?" Taichi asked suspiciously.

"I keep track of everything concerning our plan in my database."

"Right," Taichi said slowly. "What if someone hacks your laptop, you idiot?"

"Like who?" Koushiro parried. "Ken?"

"Miyako," Ken prompted. 

"She's too busy running Takeru's shrine on her computer."

"Iori," said Taichi.

"Iori would shirk school just to avoid Mimi. I haven't seen him near computers, because Mimi spends hours reading her American friends' e-mails."

"Erm..." said the keepers of Courage and Kindness. "Jyou?" ventured Ken.

The gleam in Koushiro's eyes went out. "Oh Jyou.." he sighed in a lovesick tone. "He wouldn't even look at me..."

"Uhm," said Ken after sharing a glance on his watch. "Let's get down to the point. I have homework you know..."

"That brings us on Takeru's subject once again," Koushiro sighed. "What do you think happens next, Taichi?"

The intrepid leader shuddered. "He tells Yamato and my days on this earth are over."

"A little optimism?"

"He trips on the stairs, hits his head, forgets who I am and everyone's happy!"

Ken shook his head. He propped his chin on his hand. "As far as I know Takeru," he said, "he won't tell anyone. But most likely he won't give up hope to have you. I'm sure he needs a psychologist to persuade him that giving up is necessary."

"Right. Let's discuss our next step," the redhead said. "First, report on your progress on breaking Sora and Yamato apart, Taichi. You realise, that you've fallen behind your schedule."

"Roger! Sora's been on my soccer match. She definitely has something for me! Yamato keeps being friendly. And in my dreams..." Koushiro and Ken cocked their eyebrows simultaneously.

"Dream on. Keep out of details. Watch out for Takeru. Okay, Ken, how about Hikari?"

"Tomorrow."

"Bad!" the redhead frowned. He slammed his laptop shut. "As for me, I left some chocolate in Mimi's locker but I have to consult some of my Internet friends on the subject of love letters."

Taichi rolled his eyes. "Just insert the word 'love' in every sentence! And make sure it's written in pink."

*******

Wednesday.

Dear Diary,

Today was a very unusual day, as you will later understand.

I woke up at 6 in the morning; I had a shower, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, said good morning to mother, changed into my school uniform and had two toasts with orange jam for my breakfast. Mother coaxed me into eating scrambled eggs and ham. I eat too much. I've come to conclusion that my weight (30 kg!) needs improving, and Minomon's suggestion seems very alluring after all. (a/n remember that Minomon said that jumping on the bed makes you thinner? it was in one of the episodes. ^^)

I was at Tamachi Junior High at eight 20 and had 10 minutes to talk to Tanaka-sensei about my high school prospects, then I had 5 classes and a PE as the last one. On Wednesday we always have less classes and I had previously planned to spend my afternoon in Odaiba. Of course, I wanted to see *him* in the first place, but I also promised to check on Hikari.

I was at Tamachi station at 14 and a half and soon I arrived at Odaiba kaihinkoen station. I was just in time for the end of classes at Odaiba Junior High. And now something really weird starts.

First, Tachikawa Mimi came into my sight. My head began to spin and I lost control over my actions for an awful moment. You see, a stray football happened to roll up to my foot and I sort of kicked it in Mimi's direction and it sort of hit her square on the chin. And after she unleashed an agonised cry I dashed to her and knelt in front of her (hiding my gloating smile under the mask of concern) and wiped the dirt and blood off her face. I did it with utmost kindness... Shame, shame! I should've smothered her with my handkerchief... (I don't believe it was really me!) It happened again - I'm losing my mind! In the end I insisted that Mimi had to go see the nurse. One minute after that bitch - I mean, Mimi, disappeared, my Daisuke stormed out through the school doors.

"Hi, Ken!" he said distractedly. "Where's Mimi-sama?" He whipped his head around enthusiastically. I don't believe the first thing he asked me was about that girl! My answer can only be justified by my blind jealousy.

"She's just left with somebody who happened to be blond, green-eyed, American male," I said. "Daisuke, what'd you say if I treat you to a sundae? You look upset." I told you it was a strange day. 

Naturally, Daisuke was happy in a gloomy sort of way to get a free ice-cream. Then Hikari moved in my view. She was smiling widely as if she had a pack of Veloceraptors pulling back the corners of her mouth to see if a human head can snap in two while performing a smile. You know, she grasped a look of that mutant Sukamon, the one who tried to kiss Mimi... Hm, very very interesting. I created an evil backup plan (in case of Kaiser's return) to make sure he does. Oh yes, I long to become Kaiser just to see that put in action!... Never mind.

Hikari looked horrible standing next to my Daisuke, but I screwed up my courage and smiled in return. You wouldn't believe what she did - she smiled *wider*. It was a nightmare; her teeth were flashing and the breath was escaping her mouth in gargling sounds - bbarghhh barrrghh - like a horse, you know. I'll probably burn this page rather than live in constant fear that Taichi could read it.

"Hello, Hikari," I said.

"Oh hi, Ken!" she said.

"I want my sundae, Ken," Daisuke pouted. My sweet, my lovely, my sunshine...

"Hikari, can I talk to you in private for a moment?" I said hurriedly. I grabbed her elbow and dragged her in the corner keeping a sharp lookout for Daisuke who could be setting off with somebody else any moment... "Would you do something for me?" I asked her. I had no problems with my speech as I had memorised and acted it the previous night.

"...Yes..." came a quiet breathing reply.

"It's awfully rude. I'm sorry for embarrassing you like that. I need some books on mammals, felines to be exact and I know you have just the one I need..."

"OHHH! You can come to my place any time!" Hikari said. It was just what I expected.

"Thank you. You don't imagine how much this means to me. You are a super girl, Hikari." I don' t know. I said it in a tone that implied - no, screamed, of another feeling, e.g. 'Lay off you little slut, I've got to catch my Daisuke!' Daisuke began to drift in the general direction of the gates.

"Oh, thank you, Ken!"

"You're welcome." Then I remembered Taichi's words, _Make yourself sound disgusting._ "You know," I said. "The shorts you wear out of school really make your butt obscure the entire back view. Thought I might add."

Her face went white. "You... think?" she whispered. Hell, yeah!

"Hikari, this is out of date. Get a skirt."

"Oh. Okay."

I ran off to catch my Daisuke wandering absently out of the gates. 

Later we were sitting in the most expensive ice-cream parlour I could afford and he was wolfing down the most expensive sundae in the whole Tokyo I suspect. My sunshine, my plushie, my lollypop... And he was constantly talking. About Mimi. He started with the subtle:

"Do you have a girlfriend, Ken? Why not? I'd like to date, say, Mimi?"

I don't know why I cared to put question marks here, because it was said during one exhale between spoons of ice-cream. He sucked on the marshmallow loudly and raised his dreamy eyes to the sky. Odaiba's Palette Town's lights flickered on with the impending golden light of sundown.

"Where do you want to go to, Daisuke?" I asked, politely evading Mimi-ised talk.

"I bet she's beautiful in pink. I hate that Odaiba green as much as she does!" Daisuke lowered his eyes on my frustrated face. "See this?" He raised the front of his school shirt to his chest secretly and showed his new tank in gentle pink. My spoon stuck in my throat. "D'you think she'll like that?" he asked with a blush. By God almighty!

"By all means," I breathed out. I took a mental note to dress Daisuke in something pink in my next dream. (Explain later. See the entry to May 1, 9, 13, 25, June 1, 2, 3, 7, 11, 15, 19 for more information on dreams.) I secretly hoped Mimi would be repulsed by a guy in pink.

"She has a nice body, ne? That's the first thing everyone notices about her. Bastards! They don't wanna know what she's like inside - gentle, and caring, and optimistic! Yeah, she's cool, she's not for me, I know. Oi, Ken, why don't you eat your ice-cream?"

"I'm listening to you."

"Can't you eat and listen at the same time?"

"Well, I have to look at you as well." And fantasize what I can do to you and this ice-cream...

Daisuke snorted. "Are you sure you want this sundae?"

I smiled. "You can have your way with it." But you will have it my way, I thought slyly. "Open up."

Daisuke opened his mouth. It is a wonder how obedient he can come to be... in the Digiworld too. It still echoes in my head:

_Tano, tasukete kure._

_Tano?! Tanomimasu darou!_

_Tanomimasu... Tasukete kudasai!_ (a/n the scene from the episode, when the Kaiser makes Daisuke beg. ^_- So delicious.)

I licked my lips. Taking a spoonful of chocolate icy mass I pushed it into his mouth. He swallowed it and opened up for more. My lips parted with hot breathing and excitement washed over. I fed him my entire sundae in less than 5 minutes, and in the end I felt distinctly hot and slicky between my thighs. There was something breathtaking in the way his chin rose and his mouth opened to take a chunk of ice-cream in his mouth; and the way his eyelids got heavy and fluttered when he savoured it; and the way his Adam's apple moved when he swallowed the sweet icy mess.

I am deviant. I am abusive. I am disturbing. I love Daisuke.

When he finished my sundae, he gave me a mischievous look. "Let's go to Tokyo Joypolis... or... rather..." his eyes squinted at something behind me. "At Ferris Wheel..."

"Okay," I breathed in ecstasy. I'm so easy to satisfy. The ride takes about fifteen minutes and 1000 yen out of your pocket. Still, whole fifteen minutes with Daisuke! I paid of course. My plushie, my strawberry, my lovely bastard.

You don't believe what we talked about throughout the ride. Girls. Mimi. I hate her. I imagined all the things I can do to her as the Kaiser and as Ken. Throwing her face down from sixteen hundred storey building wouldn't be enough. Pushing her skirt up to her ears when she walks out of school doors couldn't be considered remotely satisfactory. Making her drown in her own bottle of Nina Ricci with Sukamon licking her Victoria Secret adorned body wouldn't even cause a smile on my face... F*** that addition to Taichi's plan! I'ma kill her.

It was a wonderful evening.

"And then she told me - see, me?! - she likes hazel eyes... And now look in my eyes, Ken and say they're hazel! Fair and square, okay? Hazel?... I told you so!! She said it, she meant that!!! Yahoo! She likes me a bit, Ken, right? Please, pretty please and sugar on top, she likes me? Say it, Ken?... You think?!!! Wow! Cool! You noticed too! ...

Chocolate, I thought blissfully. Your eyes are chocolate, Daisuke. Palette town's lights played below us.

*******

I showed up at Yagami's at nine p.m., slightly dazed from my trip with Daisuke. Hikari brought me to reality in no time. I gathered, she'd been waiting for me since 4 p.m. She had every book on biology out and on the sofa.

"I'm late," I said. I was going to treat her in worst possible way. I intended to be mean, insulting and agressive, because that kind of a guy she would never love. Hikari smiled shyly. I noticed that she was wearing a short blue skirt. Come on! Hikari in blue... how alluring that could be?! "Hikari, I'm bursting for a drink. Fetch me some," I said. "And where's everyone?"

"Taichi's gone to Sora's place. He fancies her, I think. Parents are at grandma." _Perfect._ Hikari returned with a glass of lemonade.

"Uhm," I said. "Lemonade? I hate it. Don't you have a juice or something?"

"Okay," Hikari dashed in the kitchen and appeared with a glass of apple juice. I drank a bit and spat it out.

"It's tastes like shit!" 

"I'm sorry!" Hikari bit her lip. "What do you want?"

"Orange juice, please. Squeeze several oranges and put three lumps of ice in my glass," I ordered lazily. The girl ran away. I mused silently over the possibilities of having Hikari as my slave in the Digiworld. I never had a chance to try her, being occupied with practising my whip on Takeru... Why not Daisuke? Why didn't he show up? WHY?! 

I settled on the sofa. Hikari brought my juice. I took a sip and put it down. Come on, girl, I glared at her. Figure it out, I don't want you! You're a clever girl! But Hikari folded her hands on her lap and stared down so that to conceal her flushed cheeks. She picked up one of her books.

"What exactly do you wish to find, Ken?" she asked with consideration. I kept silent. It was long enough for her to realise something was missing in our conversation, and she raised her eyes at me. "You didn't come for the books," she stated and bit her lips.

"No."

"What for then?"

There is only one insulting thing I could invent instead of raping her (_urgh!_) and it was to force her to a kiss. I hoped that it would scare her away from me forever. I seized her chin roughly (I guess) and brought her face close to mine. She gasped and shut her eyes. I wasn't eager to kiss her though! My hand slipped up her leg and gripped her thigh. Hikari gave a startled sound. I expected her to come to her senses and fight me, but it didn't happen and I was left no choice. I flipped her on her back and threw myself on top of her. She winced and averted her face. Good! About time, I was running out of ideas! My next option was either to bite her or to rip her clothes off. Well, come on! What else should I do to help realize I was a bad guy!

"Hold still!" I ordered harshly. I ran my fingers over her shoulders, pulling the straps of her tank down. She made a sobbing sound. "Say that you like it," I told her. "Answer me!!" 

She trembled. I changed my tactics. Do you really think I could harm her with Taichi being her brother?! Even I'm not that crazy.

"Hikari," I said softly. "Do you really like it? Why don't you fight me? Is that what you want me to do?" 

She opened her eyes in surprise. For a minute her eyes wandered unsurely over my swaying locks of hair, my eyes, my face, and I noticed triumphantly a flicker of understanding there. 

Never trust girls. Hikari threw her arms around my neck, bringing me, so totally confused and scared, down on her lips. Her kiss was soft and undemanding, nearly soothing. I shot out of her arms. I was so scared! 

"You don't love me, Ken," she said and smiled. I nodded and wiped my lips just in case - it wasn't proven for a fact that girls didn't carry something contagious... Which I didn't want to pass over to my Daisuke, my kitten, my secret infatuation...

"A pity," she sighed and folded her hands in her lap. "Okay. Still, you love somebody..."

"Yes." 

"Daisuke?" I suppose it was women intuition speaking because when turned to me, her eyes were wide. "Daisuke?!" she repeated.

"Uhu." Suddenly I was blushing.

"Wow wow wow!" the girl jumped to her feet and paced the room excitedly. "What a fool I was! You... and Daisuke... But..."

"He likes Mimi."

"And my brother..." her insight carried her on. "Isn't in love with Sora... He's crazy about..."

"Yamato," I said. Why did I say it? I don't know. I said it.

"Oh my!" She rubbed her hands agitatedly. Her face was glowing warm but she was really really beautiful at that moment. 

"Koushiro, Taichi and I had a plan," I started... And the plan and all our secrets poured out of me like a flood, and there was nothing I could block it with. Charming girl. Very very clever. I don't know what kind of power she used on me that turned me inside out, but I can't deny that it was a very skilled, subtle move, as thin as the edge of a knife. Sliced me apart. And after all our lives were at her mercy she said, "I'm going to help you."

I guess we have a new and priceless member to our secret society. 

If you don't call this day strange and unexpected, I disagree. 

I returned home late and my mother was at her wit's ends as it always seems to be if I disappear for more than 3 hours. I had my cold dinner and I did a lot of thinking during my homework. My physics tasks were boring so I did them as quickly as possible and did a few from six lessons ahead. I needn't do French because I'm already through with my textbook, so I simply had a peek to see where the rest of the class stopped at. Instead of French I practised Calligraphy, and read a passage from 'Le Petit Prince'. And then I went to sleep.

No. There is one more thing I absolutely have to confess to you. When my parents went to bed, I called Mimi and in a muffled voice told her how ugly, nauseating and foul she is. I hoped she cried.

Good night. Good night, Daisuke, my bunny, my honey, my fascinating love.

Ichijouji Ken, 20 of June.

*******

Hi, Diary!

Long time no see! Ha ha ha! My previous entry is dated 6 of April 1994 - my first day at school! Listen to it again (it's completely in hiragana and there is a hell of mistakes!):

Helo Diary! To days my first day at scool. Its cool! I meen so many pple! I dont like my teecher. I dont like Japaneez class becoz we had a test and I got 30 pacent (how to write this stuf any way???). I dont like Ishida Yamato. My dad sayz gyz mustbe gentle mans. Well his not a gentle man! He is so cold and he dont speek too any one! Ass hole! (cool word but my dad dont like it) Tei is a cool gy and liks socer too. He sed Ishida has a stik up his as. I dunno. Next day their gonna beet him up maybe I wud too...

Bwahahahahaha! Okay, I was six years old. 

Ishida Yamato - I didn't remember that you were in my class at all! I love you, Ishida Yamato! I love you so much that my dreams about you keep me awake at night.

I love you.

I love you.

I love you.

I've been at Sora's place. No fun at all. We kissed. What kept me from strangling her was the fact that she had kissed my Yamato's lips. I guess our kiss means that she's being bloody unfair to Yamato. If she doesn't break up with him soon, I'll have someone point this thing out to him, maybe Ken or Koushiro. Actually, I'm writing it so that I could tell Koushiro and Ken about it, I might forget.

That's it for my today's entry. I wanted to describe a dream I had about Yamato but I don't know words. Got to check my father's porno sites. I'm starting a gay relationship and I've got to know the basics! Pity my Yamato isn't aware yet. By the way, he has a real nice backside in my dreams.

Holy shit! Yamato's birthday is drawing near! I wonder if my pocket money'd be enough to buy him a wedding ring?

Taichi, 20 of June. What the fuck is the year? It's 2 a.m. and my head hurts. See ya!

tsuzuku

* * *

a/n What pairings would you like to see in this story? Pray, tell?


	6. storms and dreams

Chapter (lemme have a look) sixth (WHAAAAAAT????? Already?!) of my mad series. I was forced to forsake my plot and spice things up a little. So, here's a tiny bit of lemon. It's Taito, Kensuke and Jyoushiro. Also, Takeichi. Whatever. No girls here! Ha ha ha! I don't own Shakespeare. If you don't want to read lemon(?!), skip the first part. If you're 17 or under do the same. Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, who out of you does?  
~Storms and dreams~  
  
Thunderclap was deafening, and immediately thereafter a lightning bolt shattered the sky. Rain was pouring like a dark waterfall. The rumble of thunder shook the city. Lights flickered in the wall of rain and went out like scared eyes of an animal. The level of streets rose full of water streams and the streets burst with bubbles from heavy rain.  
Taichi's room was dark, occasional lightning pierced the room with blinding white explosions. It was hot in spite of the rain outside. The constant drumming reminded one of a military parade.   
Taichi kicked the thin blanket off. He bucked his legs but they got tangled in the blanket, and even in his dream it felt stifling hot. He tossed in his bed, clutching the thin material in his sweaty hands.   
His head hit the side of the pillow and a moan escaped his mouth.   
Thunderclap.  
The word was lost in the sound of it as if the boy wasn't screaming it on top of his voice: Yamato!  
One more flash of lightning and the dark-haired boy threw his body to the wall. Its coolness eased his rapid breathing. Sweat drops made glistening tracks down his naked tanned back.   
The boy groaned, pressing his shoulder into the cold wall. Wet hair stuck to the side of his face.  
"Yamato," he whispered through his dry lips.  
Yamato, of course, him and only him could be there, now in his bed. Squeezing himself into his arms, seeking his caress, bestowing his kisses upon the flushed dark-haired boy.   
Taichi smiled in sweet delirium of his dream.  
"Yamato!" he moaned weakly and took the lithe fragile boy into his arms. The scent of his sweaty damp skin was breathtaking.   
Taichi's hands squeezed the sheets almost painfully.  
"I love you..." the boy exhaled as the air was knocked out of his lungs when Yamato entwined his long fingers in his hair and gave him a proper passionate kiss on lips. The blonde boy laughed quietly in the crevice between his neck and his collarbone. Taichi brought him closer insistently not being able to sustain tickles of pleasure creeping up his back.  
Taichi rolled over and backtracked to the wall, rubbing the coolness into his burning skin and boiling veins. A series of lightning flashes revealed his shaking form.  
"Have me!" he pleaded. Yamato tortured him for a second with a playful smile. His eyes were as sweet as blue blue melody and as promising as night's sky. Taichi panted and threw his arms around his marble admirable shoulders. "Now, please! Please..."   
Yamato teased him. His teeth left a swelling mark in Taichi's shoulders.   
Taichi cried out as thunder rolled overhead. His knees dug crumpled cavities in the sheets when he rolled on his stomach and buried his face in the pillow. His body gave a jerk.  
Yamato descended down his front. Taichi found his shirt unbuttoned within a blink of an eye.   
Maddening blue eyes rose to meet his heated stare.  
"Yamato..." the brunet urged him to go on.  
"Teachers might notice..." Yamato said absently caressing Taichi's inner thigh. Taichi moaned throwing his head back. His teeth flashed in the orange light of the classroom.  
"Okay, Taichi," the blonde boy murmured sitting him forcefully on the desk in the back of the classroom and spreading his legs. The brunet was dimly aware of his teacher's boring voice somewhat muffled by a thick wall of blood in his ears.  
Lightning hit the sky and took a momentary photo of the boy riding his bed.  
Another moan as if your insides were being torn apart. Maybe they were. Maybe it was the walls of Yamato's warm mouth that enveloped him and crushed him into convulsing nothingness.   
"More..." the boy insisted.   
Taichi thrusted harder. Rain speed up to meet the hungry sultry earth.  
He lowered his eyes on Yamato bending over his crotch. Yamato's eyes were closed and his fingers wandered lazily over Taichi's English textbook, stroking the sides. The thumb of his left hand grazed Taichi's lower stomach slowly. Taichi's obsessive jealous look fell accidentally on the back of Yamato's neck. It was naturally covered with his longish sun faded hair and the collar of his white shirt and the green school jacket concealed the gentle immaculate curve of his nape. Taichi wished to slip his hand in under the layer of material and feel Yamato's silky sweaty skin, to start him out of his indifferent cool air that Yamato assumed while sucking Taichi's cock, and to mould him into a shape of desire.  
His hand flew aside and hit the wall painful enough to shook his mind off the mirage.  
"No, no, no!" he whispered frantically as the dream dissolved into the frustrating dissatisfaction. The last fragment that the dream provided him was his teacher's voice breaking in his swollen mind,  
"Ishida Yamato, Yagami Taichi, what are you doing?! Answer the question, please!"  
Taichi hit the pillow and an animal sob flew from his lips.  
"No! Come back! You didn't finish my blowjob, Yamato! Come back!!"  
Lighting and thunder. Storm.  
Taichi shivered.   
Why did he feel like dying?   
Bitter tears spilled on the heartless injustice of reality. Dreams solely were left to him only to be snatched away at the break of dawn.   
Suddenly Taichi felt like he was the loneliest person in the world and he howled into his pillow miserably.   
His eyes stopped to look at the storm behind the window. Rain hurled itself on the glass and tricked down the surface in bulging transparent broken lines... Somewhere, Yamato was looking down on those very cold drops slipping down his window... Taichi remembered with an uncomfortable shudder that Yamato's bed was positioned under the window...   
He probably is unable to sleep... Not with this storm at it's highest, he thought.   
Taichi lay back in his bed watching the clouds when the lightning was inclined to reveal them.  
Taichi got up and began to dress himself. He didn't care whether he had a hard-on or not, he put his school trousers on top of his pyjamas green shorts, tucked his hands into the sleeves of his dark red hoodie, took his school jacket and a bag and crept out of his room. He snatched his autumn jacket from the hook in the hall and pushed his bare feet in his trainers. Discreetly, he exited the flat and descended into the street. Taichi found himself in the eye of the storm. He embarked on his long rain-whipped walk to Yamato's apartment.  
  
Yamato couldn't believe it. Somebody was distinctly knocking on his door in the middle of the night. Again. Yamato gave a dirty look to his brother who shrugged in reply, and went to get it - whoever it could be. Again.  
The blonde yanked the door open and found drenched Taichi in very strange clothes behind it.  
"Is it the most popular way to spend the night nowadays? Or is it just called 'go to Yamato when it's raining?" the blonde greeted his friend, leaning casually on the door and sending him a skeptical hot look. It's unnecessary to say that this kind of look could make Taichi come on three seconds' notice.   
Taichi gulped and wiped his nose noisily.  
"Oh, just come in!" Yamato drew him in by the front of his jacket. Taichi blinked guiltily at Yamato.  
"I hope I didn't wake you up," he apologised.  
"You aren't the first one who hopes that," Yamato answered coolly. He glanced at the clock: 4 in the morning.   
Taichi frowned. When he entered Yamato's room though, he understood perfectly well. Digidestined males were scattered across the room, tucked in various places possible.   
"Oh Taichi?!" Takeru bounced on the bed. "See, they're mad! They separately came in the middle of the night! First Jyou, then Iori, then Koshiro and Ken! And me, I stayed overnight! And Ken..."  
"I didn't send out invitations!" Yamato pushed past Taichi and handed him a spare blanket. "I'm running short of emergency supplies."  
"Hi, Taichi!" Ken greeted him. His hair was wet and sticky, and Taichi assumed he had arrived not long before.  
"Hi," said Taichi when found his voice. Surprise made him look rather silly.  
"Daisuke must be not much behind you," Koshiro commented. "He's the only one left."  
Yamato snorted and climbed into the bed.  
"I hope he'll be clever enough to not..." Yamato started.  
The bell rang loudly.  
"Ring the bell," Yamato finished gloomily.  
"I'll go get it!" Ken volunteered. He didn't like the murderous look in Yamato's eyes at all.  
"I'm gonna have my beauty sleep! I have a fucking test on Friday!" Yamato announced and buried himself in the blankets.  
Taichi timidly sat at the foot of the bed. Takeru shared it with Yamato, but the mini-blonde wasn't eager to go to sleep, he surveyed everyone with interest, and his attention particularly piqued when Taichi entered the room. Taichi was sure that Takeru still didn't get over his crush on him. The brunet shifted his back and pointedly looked the other way. Jyou was snoring slightly in the farthest corner, his glasses askew. Koshiro sat with his back propped against the wall near Jyou's head and watching him in fascination. Iori was dozing off in the left corner with a book on his knees and a torch lying beside him. Daisuke and Ken came in sheepishly and Ken pulled Daisuke in his corner where a pile of blankets indicated his impromptu bed. The storm behind the window howled and raved. The curtains on the window were drawn and occasional lightning projected streams of rain on the wall.  
Taichi yawned. What he wanted most of all, was to slip under Yamato's blanket and hug him until they both warmed up.   
Taichi was so immersed into these pleasant thoughts that didn't expect Takeru to run his fingers through his dark hair and down his nape. His skin crawled. He started.  
"T..Takeru.." the brunet moved over to escape him. Takeru bored him with the intense stare of his blue eyes.  
"Hi, Taichi," he said again.  
"Hmmm," a sumptuous Yamato's moan sounded from the bed. "Taichi... where do you want to sleep?"  
"With you!" Taichi said.  
Koshiro cleared his throat loudly.  
Yamato mumbled a curse.  
"Really, brother," Takeru stuck in cheerfully. "Let Taichi-san in with us."  
Ken's eyes got wide in a silent warning. Taichi hurriedly began to discard his clothes off.  
'I don't care if the little brat wants to jerk on me,' Taichi thought darkly. 'If he helps me to get in bed with Yamato, he may come all over me!'  
"I dunno, Takeru..."  
"Oh, come on... Yamato?" the smaller blonde begged sweetly. "I'll wash your dishes?"  
Yamato grumbled. Taichi didn't need an invitation to jump in. He threw his arm over the warm limp body of the love of his life and snuggled closer with a happy grin.  
"Don't be so stubborn, Yama," he said, landing a kiss on his shoulder.  
"You're wet!"   
Yamato's attempt to shake him off was pointless. The blonde shuddered involuntarily.  
Taichi took him in his arms.  
"Cold, Yamato?"  
"Lay off!"  
"Whooh, Yama, Yama..."  
Ishida Yamato was melting inside. He forgot how annoying Taichi could be but it was a part of his dear bellicose friend. His Taichi. He had honestly missed him all this week; especially when Taichi chose to call him by his last name and to use mean petty tricks to distance himself from Yamato.   
Taichi was contagiously crazy. It was no wonder Yamato always wanted to act crazy around his bigheaded pal. Like kissing him stupid. A pang of shame gripped Yamato's stomach, but he waved it away. He always felt protected in his arms, always. Consequences? who cared.  
It was really cranky. Like what was happening tonight at his house, no in his bed...  
Taichi's heart was beating wildly. It was a heavenly bliss, a joy to be touching Yamato so intimately. Taichi held his breath as his hip felt Yamato's pyjamas shorts digging into his flesh. Taichi gave a purr and stole his hand lower to the boy's stomach.  
Takeru snuggled to Taichi's back and enveloped his hand around Taichi's chest.  
"Hello, Taichi!" he murmured secretly in his ear and blew on his neck. "I missed you."  
Taichi happily ignored him.  
Yamato realised that Taichi's hand had been wandering over his naked stomach and playfully bucked into Taichi's hips, saying 'get off!' Taichi who thought that he had got rid of his erection outside in the storm, began to doubt it. He moaned and dug his hand in Yamato's side, rolling himself nearly on top of the blonde boy and squashing him into the bed.  
His moan was loud enough to draw everyone's attention.  
Takeru stopped his manipulations with Taichi's back and guiltily glanced around.   
Koshiro snorted.  
Yamato - squeezed between his friend and the sheets - dragged his head to the left and stared at Taichi with strange eyes. He felt good. The knowledge of what his friend intended to do to him didn't terrify him. It sent warmth up his body. Or it could be Taichi serving as a blanket for him tonight.  
Taichi stared back at Yamato. His chocolate eyes radiated passion.   
The blue eyes blinked and a smile curved Yamato's lips.   
Taichi freed his hand from feeling Yamato's sides and brushed away disobedient blonde hair out of Yamato's eyes. Taichi sneaked in and placed a kiss on his cheek. Yamato's eyes closed.   
Permission given. Taichi ran his tongue down on Yamato's cheek aiming for his mouth. Yamato giggled. The tip of the tongue brushed the corner of his lips. Taichi sighed impatiently.  
"I'll just tell everyone to leave the room!" the brunet half-whispered half-mouthed his ultimate threat.   
One blue eye gave him a stern look.   
"Have me?" Taichi murmured.   
Yamato turned away from him but didn't encourage his friend to leave the bed.   
'He's mine!' Taichi thought hiding his face in Yamato's wild blonde hair.  
  
Ken and Daisuke weren't keen on sleeping. They whispered under the blankets. Ken felt puppy-stupid and comforted. Daisuke was being stupid and behaved like a puppy. He vigorously inspected his new surroundings.  
"Cool, Ken!" he squeaked excitedly. "It's like, it's like... on trees.... what's it called?"  
"Treehouse," Ken supplied breathlessly.   
"Yeah!" amber eyes glowed in the dark. "You know what? We can talk all night!!"  
"Uhu," Ken said dreamily.  
"So, what about?" Daisuke asked. He scratched his head. "You know, I fancy Mimi," he said confidentially.  
Ken felt like throwing up.   
"She's so..."  
"I suppose," he said coldly. "I've never been into boys and girls relationships."  
Daisuke cocked his eyebrow.  
"No?" he said unbelievingly. "You don't know anything?" Daisuke cupped his hands over his chest simulating fake breasts. "Nothing at all?"   
His eyes told Ken how helpful he wanted to be.  
Ken chuckled. "In fact, I do. I read books."  
"Books..." Daisuke said in a bored voice.  
"Yes. Encyclopedias on sexual relationships."  
"Oh."  
The word was nothing to the thirteen year old. Ken watched him in amusement.  
"Just a while ago my father wanted to give me the talk," he continued in a whisper. "But I said 'I know already, thanks, dad.' He wondered about the source of the information, so I brought him my encyclopedia. He flipped through it, stumbled across some very picturesque passages and pictures and carried it into the bedroom for detailed investigation... It's become his everynight easy reading..."  
Daisuke gaped at him. Then his expression changed into a sulky one.  
"Father never gave me the talk," the mahogany haired boy complained.  
"He didn't?!" Ken exclaimed. "Then I'll do it!"  
Ken couldn't believe his luck. Telling little innocent Daisuke about sex was more than he strove for. Okay, he wanted to have sex with him in the future. Ken pushed away those tricky thoughts.  
"You see," the genius said snuggling comfortably to his friend and smiling like an undersized shark. "Basically, the reproduction process includes two humans of different sexes- a female and a male, considering that..."  
Daisuke yawned.  
"Ken?" he interrupted. "What's less boring - repro- something or sex?"  
"Sex, of course," Ken said wickedly.  
"Better tell me about it then."  
"Well, the first thing you must remember about sex is that you can have it with anybody..."  
"Anybody?!" the boy parted his lips in amazement.  
"Yeah," Ken said sounding careless. "Girls, boys..."  
"Boys too?!" Daisuke moved closer.   
Ken shrugged. "Sure."  
"You mean, boys like you and me?"   
Ken's fingers played with the corner of the pillow. He nodded.  
Daisuke blushed. "You mean, you and I can have sex too?" he asked in a small voice.  
Ken smiled at him. "Yeah."  
Daisuke was certainly very clever at times, and Ken was proud of him. He had figured everything out by himself.  
"How?" demanded Daisuke, for the first time checking Ken out.  
"Well," Ken rubbed the tip of his thumb into the pillow and licked it to feel the taste of Daisuke's form printed into it. And possibly to give some hints to the boy he desired. Ken brushed his hair off and sensually lidded his eyes; his long eyelashes tinted their fascinating violet colour. "There are ways..."   
The oral description followed.  
'He's mine!'  
  
Koshiro placed Jyou's head on his lap and bent over the dear face. The glasses had been carefully discarded, and long dark blue hair pushed away from the pale perfectly lined face. Koshiro stopped breathing and looked with fondest love at Jyou's thin features. He left a butterfly kiss on his brow. Jyou was sleeping like a baby, a little pink in the face, mouth half-opened. Koshiro swallowed. If he were Ken or Taichi's horny type, he'd use Jyou's innocent position to his advantage. But he was a romantic one and he simply enjoyed every single moment he shared with his love, son chouchou.  
*Being your slave, what should I do but tend  
Upon the hours and times of your desire?  
I have no precious time at all to spend,  
Not services to do, till you require.  
Nor dare I chide the world-without-end hour  
Whilst I, my sovereign, watch the clock for you,  
Nor think the bitterness of absence sour  
When you have bid your servant once adieu;  
Nor dare I question with my jealous thought  
Where you may be, or your affairs suppose,  
But, like a sad slave, stay and think of nought  
Save, where you are, how happy you make those.  
So true a fool is love that in your will,  
Though you do any thing, he thinks no ill.*  
Koshiro sighed. "Jyou-sama..."  
His love for that tall blue-haired boy increased with every passing day. He hoped that Hikari would do something about the whole complicated affair. But now and here Jyou was in his arms. Finally.  
'He's mine...'  
  
The storm thundered furiously behind the window.  
  
a/n review and I'll continue. . That applies to any of my fics. 


	7. loves me loves me not

Finally, I broke the love triangle Taichi - Yamato - Sora - Taichi !!! This chapter it's Taito, Taiora, Sorato. Cjuuuuuulll, ne?  
And don't flame Ken!!! He had to do what he did, okay?!   
Warning: from now on chapters may be labelled as NC-17, so watch out!  
~Loves Me Loves Me Not~ (Chapter 7 of the Series ~Drops and Bruises~)  
  
Friday.  
Taichi woke up with a warm feeling. A blonde head was tucked under his arm. He hugged the blonde sleepily and kissed his hair.  
"Uhm, Taichi-sama?" Takeru mumbled. Taichi froze and disentangled himself, realizing he had somehow mistaken the blondes.  
"Where's Yamato?"  
"In the bathroom," Takeru pointed. He laid a small kiss on Taichi's wrist. "Can I ask you something, Taichi-sama?"  
"Thanks, I've enough of that," Taichi said curtly and sprang down from the bed.  
There, in the bathroom, Yamato was undressing himself facing the shower. Taichi halted in the doorway, fascinated. Pulling off his crumpled T-shirt, the blonde showed a beautifully carved back with enough muscle to make Taichi's pulse speed up. Yamato tugged down his shorts and Taichi gave an excited gasp.  
Yamato turned sharply.  
"Tai?!"  
"Yama..." sighed the brunet. The plan concerning Sora was long forgotten when Yamato half-naked appeared right before the brunet's eyes.  
He stepped up to his back and his hands circled the boy's waist.  
"I want you," Taichi mumbled and traced a series of light kisses down his naked shoulder. Yamato froze.  
Taichi sank to his knees and fumbled with Yamato's shorts. Two pale hands trapped his wrists.  
"Tai, no," Yamato said firmly.  
"I'll be tender," Taichi cajoled. He rubbed his cheek against his hip. His tongue shot out of his mouth and made a wet path up Yamato's thigh.  
"God, Taichi!" Yamato gasped.  
"Hmmmmm?"   
The dark-haired boy moaned.  
"Morn- oww!" Ken stumbled and grabbed the side of the door. "I didn't see it," he said faintly and retreated into the hall.  
Yamato pried Taichi's hands from his ass and shoved him away.  
"I need to wash."  
The dark tone in his voice was unmistakable.   
"I wanna with," said Taichi with an ignorant smile.  
Yamato hauled him to his feet and guided him to the exit.  
"I'll lock the door," he said and shut the door.  
"Yamato!"  
Taichi forced the door open. And found himself staring into defiant blue eyes.  
"You was eager to love me at night," he reminded.  
"I'm sorry," Yamato's voice was ice-covered. "You're awfully mistaken, Yagami Taichi. I don't want to fuck you. Besides, I'm taken."  
The door was slammed in Taichi's face.  
A low growl erupted from his chest. "Sssssssorrrrrrrra..."  
  
"Taichi-kun," the redhaired girl smiled coyly and brought her locker close.  
"I'm late!" Yamato wailed with his homework in his teeth as he pulled off his street boots and shoved them into his locker. "See ya, Sora-chan!"  
He dashed away.  
Taichi followed him with his intense gaze.   
Sora waited and waited, and waited some more to catch his attention before turning away with a desperate sigh.  
Suddenly her elbow was cuffed with steel-like fingers. Taichi for a moment faced the back of her red head. Then the boy brought her close, his hands over her waists and locked there, and buried his lips into her hair. Sora shuddered. Never ever in their two-year relationship Yamato did anything similar. Flesh to flesh. And hot. It excited her. She blushed fiercely.  
"Ta-Taichi...!" she struggled out though her senses screamed to let it go.  
Taichi pressed to her back tighter making it hard for her to breathe.  
'Squeeze you bitch, and strangle you...' were his thoughts exactly.  
"Why didn't you tell him?" Taichi crossed his arms over her shoulders and hissed the words into her ear. He could see a part of her cheek, rosy and tender and her big startled eyes.  
Sora was blushing even more. She whimpered.  
"You mean Yamato?" she asked desperately. Various students gave them accusing looks and shook their heads at the way Taichi was still locked together with her.  
"Yesssssss..." Taichi brushed his lips across her ear. "Your kiss meant nothing then?"  
"No, I..."  
"But you never told Yamato..."  
"I will!" Sora bit her lip nervously. The bell sounded and she breathed with relief. "Taichi, let me go!" she begged.  
The boy's hands slipped obediently down and brushed her hips. Sora turned uncharacteristically red and fled.   
She was running along the corridors and her stomach was throbbing, her hair in disorder, her cheeks flaming. It was pure desire that made her scared senseless. Could she lust after that boy so bad?! It was forbidden. It was...   
Sora burst in her classroom and found her seat, still panting. Everything in her screamed to turn and smile to Yamato and forget Taichi forever... but... it was so sweet to... just... let... go...  
It was incredible.  
  
Classes were finally over; Sora carefully packed her bag and brushed her desk clean. She could feel Yamato staring at her back in reproach. She exited the classroom and headed to the schoolyard without a second look.  
"Sora!"   
Yamato caught up with her and paced beside her. High afterschool traffic made it tricky and Yamato had to shove people away, dodge and maneuver, while Sora walked in straight line with her head held high and making a good show of ignoring him.  
"Sora!" Yamato said a bit loudly.   
"Hi!" Taichi appeared in front of her out of thin air, and the girl couldn't help but bump into him. It was clear that he did it on purpose. Taichi helped her balance herself with his hands on her buttocks.  
"Wanted to thank you, Ishida, for a spare school shirt," he said cheekily. It was impudent of him to thank Yamato while his hands stayed comfortably on Yamato's girlfriend's butt. The blonde boy's pride suffered a deadly blow. Blood boiled in his veins and a growl started to build up within his chest.  
Suddenly, Yamato threw his hands out and let his knuckles connect firmly with Taichi's chest. Taichi staggered back but leveled his body.  
"What the..."  
"Stay away from my girlfriend!!!" Yamato snarled. He closed his hand on Sora's waist and pulled her into his embrace.  
"Yamato!" Sora warned in a shrill voice. Her gaze flickered helplessly between the angered blonde and the cheeky brunet. "Apologise to Taichi!" she ordered shakily.  
"No, I won't," the blonde hissed. His eyes narrowed. Sora's throat became dry. Somewhere she had seen that glance and heard those words.. Uh oh.  
Several of the students willingly halted to see what would happen next.  
"Let me go, you're hurting me!" Sora pleaded.   
"What's got into you, Ishida?" Taichi stepped up and scrutinized Yamato disdainfully from foot to head. "Too late already, ain't ya?"  
Onlookers closed hungrily on them.  
Sora shot a desperate look around. It was pure embarrassment... What a shame, what a shame...  
"Horny today, ain't ya?" Yamato bit back.   
"God, Yamato, stop that!" Sora interrupted.  
"Let's go, Sora," Yamato pushed past the crowd but Taichi blocked his way.  
"Running away, Ishida?" he wondered.  
Enough of that. Yamato's patience ran out. Sora was released and an instant later Yamato got a handful of Taichi's shirt and shook him viciously.  
"You impertinent brainless brat..." he started menacingly.  
Sora's scream filled the hall.  
"Ishida-san! Yagami-san!" the teacher's voice boomed in and a strong hand on Yamato's shoulder tore him away from the brunet. "I demand an explanation! Immediately!"  
Sora was shaking.   
"Nakamura-sensei.."  
"Who started it?!" the teacher turned to her furiously.  
"Yamato..." she whispered.  
The teacher rounded on the blonde. "I warn you, Ishida: anything like that happens again, and I assure you, you'll be shortly expelled. Dismissed everyone!!" he roared and the crowd left in a hurry.  
  
Sora and Yamato were walking along the school fence on their way home. Guilty silence loomed over the two of them. Sora watched bikers go by, and her thoughts streamed in a similar fashion. Yamato... or Taichi? was her dilemma. She must choose. Now.  
Her hand stopped Yamato in his track.  
"Sora?"   
Yamato braced himself. He dreaded the day when she would leave him, and by the look of things, this day may be as good as any. But ditch him for Taichi? For god's sake! Unthinkable.. He couldn't lead her to that mistake...  
"Yamato..." Sora blushed. "It's uhm... I want…err…Could you…oh… Nevermind."  
She took a deep breath. Yamato winced inwardly. Everything that was happening between them was solely his fault... It was he who started cheating first. With Taichi, too.   
"Kiss me.." she said.  
Relief washed over him. He stepped to her readily and bent his face to hers, intending to kiss her lightly (and make peace again!) like he used to do.  
"No," Sora turned her face aside. "Not like that..."  
"But..."   
"Kiss me like..." 'Like Taichi kissed me', she wanted to say.  
"Like who?" Yamato wondered bitterly.  
Sora had that stern look in her eyes telling him he was a jerk here not she. Yamato had a partial feeling she was right.  
"French me."  
Yamato stared at her in confusion. The thought of tongueing Sora disgusted and nauseated him. Nevertheless, he bent his neck nervously. His face halted in front of hers and he took a deep breath.  
'Let's get it over with quickly,' he thought and touched her slightly parted lips with his.  
'NO I CAN'T!' his mind screamed in panic and he drew away. Sora froze on the spot with her face raised and her eyes closed, a small furrow crossing her forehead.  
He needed to think something up or...  
"In... here?" he glanced quickly to the passing students. The girl blinked and Yamato noticed how cold and alien her eyes were.  
"Why not?" Sora bit her lip. "Look, we've been dating for two years!" Bitterness crept in her voice. "Two years, goddammit, Yamato! And we didn't go physical in any sense of the word! And you never frenched me! NEVER! You never..."  
Determined, she was so determined. Yamato stepped back. She didn't have to accuse him, he perfectly knew that they never have been intimate with each other in that way. He believed that she didn't want it - she never mentioned it. He didn't press her, he didn't want to! But it didn't mean he didn't love her. In fact, he loved her still. Well...   
"And then I see you and TAICHI sucking your faces off!" she ranted on. "God, I was so scared THAT YOU WERE GAY!..."  
Her voice picked up and swept far along the street. Yamato felt his back stiffen as the eyes of everyone curiously turned to him.   
"Sora..." he warned.  
"BECAUSE YOU NEVER FRENCHED *ME*!! YOU KISSED TAICHI! YOU SLIPPED HIM TONGUE!..."  
Yamato slapped his forehead in despair. He was acutely aware of the looks his way. Great, now EVERYONE knew..!  
"I never suspected you wanted it like a BIT...!" Yamato caught his breath and shut his mouth with his palm.  
Sora paled.  
"What?"  
"Gomen... kudasai..."  
"Is that what you're thinking of me?" Sora asked calmly. Suddenly she lashed out her hands and hit him in the chest. Yamato stumbled back in surprise.  
"I HATE YOU!" she cried and burst into tears.  
"What's got into you, Sora?" Yamato shouted back. Gathering students unnerved him and he was mad at being forced to a scene amidst the crowd that - worst of all - knew him. "You've PMT or WHAT?!!!"  
"You jerk!..." Sora hit him again.  
Yamato trapped her fists and threw her away. She reached out and slapped him across the face.  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU'RE GAY?!!"  
"I'M NOT!"   
Sora sobbed cowering from the looks of the crowd.  
"God...." she moaned. "I'm sorry, Yamato... I am a bitch... What am I talking about... It's my fault... I don't love you..."  
And that was it.   
Yamato with horror realised that his eyes started to water. What love remained in his heart for the girl shattered painfully.  
"I love Taichi..." Sora wiped her tears away but couldn't stop them flowing. "I'm sorry... for keeping you to myself... when there were GUYS around..."  
"Shit, Sora..." Yamato clutched the back of his head. "I'm straight, alright?!"  
"Interesting," said a cold harsh voice from behind.  
Yamato whirled around.  
"I thought I said NOT to arrange a scandal again within school grounds, Ishida!" Nakamura-sensei shouted. "Your orientation is no one's concern!" He grabbed Yamato's shoulder and yanked the boy towards the school entrance. "You are meeting the head teacher now, understand?! You're facing severe punishment, trust me on that one."  
Nakamura-sensei dragged him along. Yamato was too exhausted to put up any resistance.  
He whipped his head back and saw several girls comfort weeping Sora.  
"Bye, Sora... I hope you're not making a mistake..." he whispered. "I so hope that Taichi loves you back..."  
This uttered, Yamato knew it was a lie.   
More so, as they passed into the gates and Yamato caught sight of the carefree dark-haired teen, lazily eavesdropping by the fence, a shudder picked up on his nape and shot down his spine. The teen eyed him with utmost longing.   
Longing.  
"Bastard," Yamato hissed in his direction.  
"Language, Ishida!" the teacher gripped his forearm painfully.  
Taichi followed him with the gaze of his chocolate obsessive eyes.  
  
A/n: Taito! Sorato is over! Taiora? 


	8. yours and mine

Me: My muse finally appeared!  
Wormmon: Yahoo! Do I get to hug my Ken-sama soon?  
Me: Maybe.  
Wormmon *pouts*: Do I get to do any NC-17 stuff to Ken-sama?  
Me: Urhmmm............. *sweatdrops*  
Wormmon: SO WHAT?!!!  
Me: Look, nobody does anything yet.  
Wormmon: YET.  
Me: Yet.  
Wormmon *pouts*: It's always yet.  
Me *coaxing*: But maybe soon.  
Wormmon *sighs*: It's always maybe.  
Me: ARGHHHHHH!  
Wormmon: Thank God she doesn't own Digimon and me (applies to all chapters and all stories)... Ken-sama does! I'm marrying Ken-sama!   
Me: About notorious NC-17 stuff... There *may* be Kenato, Yamachi or Taito, Kaito lemons... (You KNEW I love Yamato and Ken, right?)  
Wormmon *hopping*: And mine! With Ken! Lemon! Yay!  
Me: ...someday. Warning: it's a bit hectic! This chapter has Jyoushiro and miscellaneous. (Jyoukari, Mishiro, Kensuke, Taito, and Yamato's swearing dirtily) This fic is a monster, and I couldn't believe it I started it only because I didn't want to leave Sorato in the first chapter!!!  
  
~Yours and Mine~ (the eighth part to the series ~Drops and Bruises~)  
  
Sunday.  
Koshiro clicked on 'send e-mail'.  
  
to: knowledge/tentomon@dejitaruwarudo.com  
from: lovesick_sos_prodigious@missyou.com  
topic: top secret  
hey, tentomon! how are you?   
we had some progress here. i finally told jyou i love him. your reason was he could only reject or accept me. guess what? i got rejected. i hate you tentomon! it was your original idea that i must confess to him! i know you don't understand a thing about human relationships. i highly doubt that humans understand too. i'm going to tell you how it happened. count my mistakes, i don't care, i've never felt myself more stupid. i went to jyou's place. his brothers were at home, jyou was studying for the next text. he rose from his place and asked if i wanted tea. you know, he moves in his special way - gracious, lanky, composed and gentle. he's seventeen and he is gorgeous. i want him so much. and when i was looking at him then, my heart was thudding in my chest like never before. i didn't see people in this light, never tried to, but now as my mind drifts to jyou again and again, i want to burst in pieces. and then of course i made a huge mess of everything. never had an experience in   
confessions, you know. for about two minutes i gazed at him like i had coma, and he got worried. i asked him what he was writing. he happened to be studying classification of mammal species. i wanted to help him, i guess. i said that if he ever want anyone for his biology experiments, that's me. he laughed. it was kind of a block in our conversation and i couldn't for the life of me imagine how to insert my confession. i said, 'jyou.' he pushed his glasses up his nose. 'yes?' he said. me, 'i love you.' 'i love you too,' he said with a smile. 'jyou, it's important. listen to me: i love you.' then his smile faded. he gave me a long look. 'you?' he asked. 'not the friendship sort of love?' i shook my head. 'jyou, it's true,' i said. 'do you understand?' he wanted to say something but he changed his mind. 'you like men?' he asked me coldly. 'no, only you,' i said honestly. 'do i look like the kind of guy to like men too?' my mind screamed yes, but i wisely remained silent. 'do i look like this?' i asked. he said no. he took a deep breath. 'i'm sorry,' he said and that was the moment my heart broke. 'i'm in love with someone else, and it's a girl. please, leave me alone.'   
i asked who, he told me and slammed his door in my face. that's the story, tentomon. jyou had the grace to tell me he's in love with yagami hikari, the keeper of light. how this can happen i've no idea. tentomon, my heart is broken. hikari doesn't show any interest in jyou which is a great relief to me. taichi, ken and me are currently trying to win our loves (taichi loves yamato and ken loves daisuke) and we made a prodigious plan. i can't tell you now, mom is getting dinner ready, and i have to call on taichi. tell me something new about yourself, tentomon. i'm looking forward to see you.  
digitally yours,  
koshiro.  
  
Koshiro cupped his cheek and loosely stared at the computer screen. An empty bottle of beer beside the keyboard didn't help him ... much.  
A phone rang and Koshiro pressed the loud speaker's button.  
"Koshiro-kun?" polite strict voice of Hikari rang in the air.  
"Yeah?"  
"I asked Jyou out. What am I to tell him?"  
Hikari was added to their team of PPL (Persons Pursuing Love) thanks to Ken. Naturally, she was going to help.  
"Tell him I still love him..."  
"Roger."  
The phone went out.  
Koshiro propped his chin on his palm and took another bottle of beer.  
Something was going to happen tonight.  
  
Hikari was dressed in polite pink double suit that provoked suspicious thoughts. People that were obliged to pass her, gave her a wide berth. Jyou ran up and beamed at her.  
"Hikari-chan," he stuttered happily and offered her a hand. "I can't believe you're coming to dine with me!"  
Hikari gave him a cold smile that chilled the hair on passersby. Jyou chuckled nervously and led her onward.  
Later in the restaurant, they sat opposite each other and Hikari was swinging her leg lazily sometimes kicking Jyou's shin. Every time that happened he blushed, coughed and looked around uncomfortably.  
"Jyou..." Hikari said at last. Her ice-cream prepared to be torn apart by the towering spoon. "Jyou, why did you ask me out?"  
Jyou wriggled on his chair and suffered another vicious kick from Hikari.  
"Uhm..."  
"Well? Answer me!"  
Jyou fingered his serviette and swallowed.  
"I... thought... you'll like it..."  
Hikari shrugged and thrusted her spoon in her ice-cream.   
"I thought you just liked redheads."  
Jyou blinked. It was a puzzle his Hikari-drugged brain refused to solve.  
"But you aren't redhead, Hikari-chan," he pointed out.  
"So, you do like redheads!"  
"I do?" Jyou doubted.  
Hikari nodded eagerly and assumed a reminiscent expression.  
"The way you gawked at Sora, then running off with Mimi, and Koshiro.."  
The fork fell out of his shaking hands. His mouth struggled for words but none came to his rescue.  
"Would you like some wine?" Hikari asked innocently.  
"Un..."  
  
Back in his room, Koushiro started sending out e-mails out of pure alcohol-filled boredom.  
  
to: love&justice/bishounenheaven@message.com  
from: youknowwho/knowallsaynothing@message.com  
topic: takerus gay  
miyako, forget him. his gay. gay. gay. gay. gay. gay. gay. gay. gay. gay. gay. gay. gay. gay. gay.  
focus, miyako! are you reading? gay. gay. gay. gay. gay. gay. gay. gay. gay. gay. gay. gay. gay.   
miyako, your alive?  
  
to: ishida/teenagewolvesofficial@rockU.com  
from: youknowwho/knowallsaynothing@message.com  
topic: taichiXyamato  
i drink beer and listen to TOBIRA. ha ha ha. its great.  
look, taito is better than yamachi. i mean, you get to be on bottom a lot, but at least you can relax and watch tv.   
ishida, you ever considered gay sex?  
on the other hand, taito sucks. how dominant taichi can get?   
taichi frenched your lil brother.  
  
to: prettygirl/purelove@valentine.com  
from: secretadmirer265/bemyvalentine@valentine.com  
topic: i love you  
love makes my head ache and swivel  
love makes my hands quiver  
love is so simple when you stay  
love is difficult when you turn away  
mimi, leave iori come to me.  
your secret admirer, not daisuke.  
  
Hikari giggled before bursting in stomach-splitting laugh.  
Jyou chuckled drunkenly and rearranged his glasses straight on his nose.  
"And then... and then..." Hikari gasped for air. "He tried to rape me! I go, 'Oh, Ken, darling, no, don't, no...' ha ha ha ha! And he, you know, kaiserish, he glares and says, 'Shut up, bitch, show me your lace panties..' And he kinda tears my skirt with his teeth in pieces, you know, flying about, like, firework, and he roars!'  
"LOL!" Jyou nodded his head and his long hair landed in his bowl of melted ice-cream. Hikari grabbed her sides and moaned with laughter.  
"Gotta pee..."  
Jyou started to get up to his feet and stumbled on the leg of his chair. He flew into the waiter loaded with dirty dishes, and the two of them staggered and fell over on the musicians. Several of the musicians jumped up in hurry and their heads connected with a low-hanging chandelier. The chandelier shuddered with the contact and swayed dangerously before crushing to the floor bursting glass pieces everywhere.   
Jyou rose from the angry buzzing roll on the floor, food dripping from his new tuxedo and a plate of salad sitting upside down on his blue head, and shaking off his hands from the sauce, he stuttered, "Where's the men's room?"  
  
"You've got mail!" his laptop said in Gennai's voice. Koshiro clicked on the window.  
  
to: youknowwho/knowallsaynothing@message.com  
from: ishida/teenagewolvesofficial@rockU.com  
topic: flame   
FUCK OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! .   
TAICHI FRENCHED MY BROTHER?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAGAMI, THAT DICKHEAD MOTHERFUCKER!   
IM GONNA SLICE OPEN HIS SHITTY ASS AND GAG HIM WITH HIS OWN DICK.   
IM GONNA MAKE HIM FUCK THE SHIT AND EAT IT FROM HIS MORONIC MOTHERS ASSHOLE!  
THAT CUNT! BITCH! SLUT!  
I vote for Yamachi. I can't be uke. And never mind the word uke in my song. I look seme! What do you mean relax and watch tv? what about pain in the ass!?   
Yes, I considered gay sex. No, I wasnt part of it. Erm, what IS gay sex?  
PS: LOL! I drink beer too, cant you say? Write ASAP.  
  
"Time to answer," Koshiro sighed. He typed the message.  
  
to: ishida/teenagewolvesofficial@rockU.com  
from: youknowwho/knowallsaynothing@message.com  
topic: flame  
*glare*  
where did you learn so many english words?  
why do you like discussing taito/yamachi?  
when are you gonna kill taichi?  
what beer are you drinking?  
Gay sex, what you need:  
1 two guys with hard-ons 2 lubricant 3 condom (if you want) 4 know-how to give a blow job 5 no parents at home 6 shower  
go to aesthetism.com for more info.  
PS: beer is starting to wear off. i think i wasnt supposed to tell you about takeru. oops.  
PPS: i like JYOU.  
  
to: youknowwho/knowallsaynothing@message.com  
from: ishida/teenagewolvesofficial@rockU.com  
topic: flame  
where did you learn so many english words?   
There is a dictionary in your laptop, dude.  
why do you like discussing taito/yamachi?  
There is nothing wrong with talking. Everybodys talking! I enjoy learning what people think of me. And no, I dont cherish a dream to screw Taichi. Its icky!  
when are you gonna kill taichi?  
NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
what beer are you drinking?  
Asahi.  
Thanks for the link.  
You serious about Jyou? You arent his type. Sorry. ^_^  
  
Hikari and Jyou stood on the street and sadly glanced at the restaurant's backdoor. There was a shame lurking in their heads about being kicked out of the restaurant.  
Hikari sighed.  
"So bad, our first date went zany."  
"My first date..." Jyou sighed ruefully.  
Hikari patted him on the forearm.  
"Maybe we weren't destined to be," she said reasonably.  
Jyou's mind slowly digested it.  
"You... Hikari-chan, you don't like me?" he whispered.  
The girl shuffled her foot. Then shook her head pointedly looking down. Jyou gave a strangled sob.  
"But," Hikari smiled softly. "I'm sure there is someone who does."  
With this she waved goodbye to the stunned blue-haired clumsy boy and took off to the line of taxis.  
The boy slumped his long delicate shoulders and shuffled away.  
  
Koushiro stared at the laptop's screen with red eyes. His mother worriedly shook her head and wished him good night.  
  
to: secretadmirer265/bemyvalentine@valentine.com  
from: prettygirl/purelove@valentine.com   
topic: i love you  
wanna go out?  
SINCERETYly, yours.  
  
to: prettygirl/purelove@valentine.com  
from: secretadmirer265/bemyvalentine@valentine.com  
topic: i love you  
of course.   
are you a virgin?  
  
to: ishida/teenagewolvesofficial@rockU.com  
from: youknowwho/knowallsaynothing@message.com  
topic: jyou  
*crying his eyes out*  
what do you mean im not his type????? ;_;  
  
Jyou stopped on a crossroads, dimly realising he knew the place. It wasn't his home, as he expected it to be because of the belief that your feet would guide you home when you don't look where you're going. And Jyou didn't want to look where he went. His glasses were hanging on the tip of his long limp fingers and his eyes were full of tears. The last fifteen minutes Jyou wallowed in self-pity and angst. He felt rather sharply that salad was tangled in his hair and his only tuxedo was spoiled beyond repair by an awful sauce. He had no money, he had no life, he had no love.  
That's been twice.  
And still, the line of tenement buildings seemed familiar.  
  
to: mastermind/plans@joushiro4ever.com  
from: geniusconspirator/himitsu@daikenlovers.com  
topic: daisuke missing  
He doesnt want to answer phone, what do I do?!!! *panic*  
  
to: youknowwho/knowallsaynothing@message.com  
from: ishida/teenagewolvesofficial@rockU.com  
topic: jyou  
I got the impression he likes girls. ^_-  
Anyway, he likes blonde, blue eyed chicks who sing in a rock band.  
Jyou is not so straight.  
Me neither.  
  
to: secretadmirer265/bemyvalentine@valentine.com  
from: prettygirl/purelove@valentine.com   
topic: i love you  
secretadmirer265, you hentai! i did kiss other boys but it doesnt count.  
ill think about going out with you.  
goodnight!  
  
to: mastermind/plans@joushiro4ever.com  
from: HisHighness!!!/highness@taitorulezz.com  
topic: dream  
He walks in and I turn to him stark naked. His eyebrows crawl upwards in an expression of total surprise I so much adore. Instead of storming out of the bathroom, he slowly approaches, shaking his hips as he moves and I feel my jaw drop, then my back crawls in near lust, I can't help wanting him openly even as he watches me from under his coolguy blonde streaks of hair. He gets really close, so that we can taste each other on our lips and he says, I do feel overdressed. Help me out? And with that I.... (I woke up but I want the part two!)  
Well, Mastermind? What do you think Ill do? Suggestions? And where is Yamato? His Taichi misses him so much... ;_;  
  
to: mastermind/plans@joushiro4ever.com  
from: agentlight/espionage_etc@nokenkari.com  
topic: jyou  
mission accomplished  
  
Koshiro rubbed his forehead and clicked on the first window. It was already past midnight and the sounds from his parents' bedroom long ceased.   
  
to: geniusconspirator/himitsu@daikenlovers.com  
from: mastermind/plans@joushiro4ever.com  
topic: daisuke missing  
ken, for godssake! go to sleep, daisuke is probably sleeping his head off. ill tell him youve called.   
im gonna mope over jyou, dont disturb me.  
  
to: ishida/teenagewolvesofficial@rockU.com  
from: youknowwho/knowallsaynothing@message.com  
topic: jyou  
EXPLAIN, yamato?  
congratulations on figuring your orientation out.  
write ASAP!  
  
to: HisHighness!!!/highness@taitorulezz.com  
from: mastermind/plans@joushiro4ever.com  
topic: dream  
taichi, your a perv, you knew that? try: i jumped his bones right there until he was unconscious and my mom screamed for police.  
what are you writing - memoirs? good grief. dont let yamato see it.  
and yes, listen to his new hit TOBIRA. he sings something 'uke', i think youll like that.  
he said his not so straight. rejoice!  
im gonna mope over jyou, dont disturb me.  
  
to: agentlight/espionage_etc@kenkari?.com  
from: mastermind/plans@joushiro4ever.com  
topic: jyou  
way to go, girl!  
im gonna mope over jyou, dont disturb me.  
  
to: youknowwho/knowallsaynothing@message.com  
from: ishida/teenagewolvesofficial@rockU.com  
topic: jyou  
Anyway, he likes blonde, blue eyed chicks who sing in a rock band.  
He had a crush on me. No hard feelings. Long story. A long time ago in a galaxy far far away...  
Jyou is not so straight.  
He came out of the closet and told me. You know how Jyou is. He wants everything now and hot. He kissed me.  
Me neither.  
I responded.  
And then I acted like an asshole (figures) and told him to sod off.  
Like with Taichi.  
Do I really look SOOOO GAY??!!!!  
I have to talk to you Monday school. URGENT!  
  
to: ishida/teenagewolvesofficial@rockU.com  
from: youknowwho/knowallsaynothing@message.com  
topic: jyou  
im speechless. WTF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
you look very much like a gay.  
yeah, lets talk.  
  
Koshiro directed the e-mail to send and proceeded to shut down his computer. A blinding jet of light shot out of the screen and Koshiro, who was totally unprepared to this, fell backwards from his chair. Something stirred in his lap. Koshiro looked down and nearly screamed out of his mind! A faintly green, glistening Something with many segments and numerous sharp claws waved its antennae and turned slowly on his stomach to face him. Koushiro's scream died away.  
"Wormmon?!" he gasped. "What a fright you gave me!"  
"Koshiro-san?"   
Wormmon blinked.  
"Where is Ken-sama?"  
The redhead sighed. "I suppose it's because of his digivice that you was transported here... Let's call 'Ken-sama'."  
  
Jyou halted before the door with the name of Izumi. He swayed a little from emotional fatigue and a little more from the fact that his feet drove him to Koshiro's apartment.  
Actually, Jyou'd been standing before that very door for a long time, his mind slowly, inevitably processing every bit of information there was.   
Koshiro loved him.  
Maybe.  
The redhead was never as close to him as were Yamato and Taichi. Of course, Jyou was jealous of the two - they made perfect team, perfect friends, and in ways more than one - a perfect couple. But back in the Digiworld, yes, back there....  
Jyou felt tears welling in his eyes. Not now, not here...  
They were always split up in small units - Struggling for Leadership Unit, that was Taichi and Yamato, Girls' Unit - that was Mimi and Sora, Little Angel's Unit - that was Takeru and Hikari. Automatically, that left Jyou and Koshiro together. As a matter of fact, they used to stick to one of Leadership Units, technically speaking.. Koshiro and Taichi, Jyou and Taichi, Koshiro and Yamato, Jyou and Yamato...  
Yamato.  
Jyou was scared out of his head, that's why he kissed him and it was, yes, right, Hikari, zany.  
First Yamato, then Hikari...  
Since when did Koshiro start caring about him?   
Jyou gulped. The door was staring back at him expectantly.   
He'd better go. He'd better forget about love affairs, he would study and become an prominent doctor and follows the tradition in the family, later would carry it on his own children and no problems at all. It was getting cold. And...  
Thin line of light illuminated the hall and a second later the door was unlocked and opened in a heartbreaking slow motion.  
"...you can't eat my cactuses, better find something to your taste in Mom's garden, but not her roses, mind! And..."  
Koshiro held his breath and raised his face to meet Jyou's self-blaming stare. Wormmon blinked and sidled into the fresh night street.  
Jyou was panting though he didn't notice it. His eyes bore into Koshiro. The redhead froze in the doorway. He was crumpled, wearing only cozy shorts and socks, a well-built but slightly fat in stomach figure stood out against the light in the hall. His hair was messy with unruly spikes here and there and his big dark eyes seemed bigger and darker.   
"Uhm.." Jyou said. He smacked himself mentally for shamelessly gawking at the redhead and his fingers formed a fist visibly. "I..."  
Koshiro squeaked.  
"Hi, Jyou."  
If you don't find it strange seeing your secret love - maybe not so secret - on the threshold of your house at one hour in the morning with salad in his hair and in stained tuxedo, gees, you're very original. At the moment, Koshiro wasn't being original.  
"Hi, Jyou," he repeated.  
"I was..."  
"You were...?"  
"It's just..."  
"Yes?"  
"I thought..."  
"You..."  
Wormmon looked from utterly confused Jyou to slightly excited Koshiro and didn't understand a thing though he admitted it was amusing to watch.  
"Come inside?" Koshiro grabbed Jyou's hand and pulled him through the door. Jyou stumbled into him clumsily.  
And then they kissed.  
Wormmon blinked hard, wrinkled his forehead but the vision of two boys - one in homey shorts, the other in dirty tuxedo - kissing in the doorway, one foot in, one out, kissing still, hugging each other despite such a great difference in height, kissing with passion, swaying as though firm ground suddenly turned shaky and unstable, kissing with their tongues more than their lips, eyes shut in miraculous concentration, kissing hungrily - Wormmon couldn't fail to associate it with food - kissing and kissing, until with a soft sound the door to the apartment blocked the view and shut, and they didn't break their kiss...  
Wormmon managed a long exhale. After the darkness closed on him he turned in the direction he intuitively labelled as Tamachi and heaved a sigh.  
  
a/n  
here's some key to e-mails addresses:  
knowledge/tentomon@dejitaruwarudo.com - Tentomon  
lovesick_sos_prodigious@missyou.com - Koshiro (for communication with Tentomon)  
love&justice/bishounenheaven@message.com - Miyako  
youknowwho/knowallsaynothing@message.com - Koshiro (everyone out of Chosen knows this address)  
ishida/teenagewolvesofficial@rockU.com - Yamato  
prettygirl/purelove@valentine.com - Mimi  
secretadmirer265/bemyvalentine@valentine.com - Koshiro (writes anonymous love letters to Mimi)  
mastermind/plans@joushiro4ever.com - Koshiro (concerning his plan to get Jyou)  
geniusconspirator/himitsu@daikenlovers.com - Ken  
HisHighness!!!/highness@taitorulezz.com - Taichi  
agentlight/espionage_etc@nokenkari.com - Hikari  
It's confusing, I know. I drank two beers before writing it.   
Wormmon: Bad bad girl!!  
Me: At least, I got you here, okay? *growls* Them, Muses... 


	9. some like it hot

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon, Odaiba, our planet... Can I please own Yamato for a day? And Ken? And then Odaiba and our planet? Pretty please?  
This is for you all who patiently waited for TaichixYamato action. A pure Taito chapter. ^_^ And a fight!!! :::snatches popcorn and crunches::: Read already!

* * *

**Series 09:** Some Like It Hot

by Wormmonsoul

It was a sultry summer day, 25 of June - the air was burning through your lungs, the leaves on the trees crumpled in and hardly rustled in the rare gusts of wind. It was a kind of a day you wish to spend in a properly conditioned room, or with at least ten cons of ice-cream safely stored in your hands. The heat stilled the air and low by the horizon a thin line of wispy air curled towards the sky. Trees took a sweet nap during the long pauses between the sweeps of wind. Ocean sparkled like a cool jewel far away where the line of blindingly white house apartments stopped. You could see every little fascinating piece of this beauty in the windows of your classroom. The irony of it.

'A week before this torture ends,' the classmates of Ishida Yamato sighed. The teacher's sedate voice carried on and on.

Yamato's head slumped down and he woke up and propped it with his palm. The reason of his throbbing headache might have been a bottle of beer yesterday night...and a shot of vodka. And a cigarette. And knowledge that his devious friend frenched his little angel brother. Whatever.

He knew it was going to be a lousy day from the very morning.

~flashback~

A nice shade of trees and a very early morning that left present Yamato envious.

Koshiro: "Yamato, why would you want to talk to me?"

Yamato: "...Why such silly grin on your mug, Koshiro?"

Koshiro: "...Uhn... Jyou kissed me..."

Yamato: "My congratulations. You're one lucky bastard. AND?!!!"

Koshiro: "Well... Then he said it was kinda accident and he sorta wouldn't go out with me..."

Yamato: "That slut. I know their kind."

Koshiro: "WATCH YOUR MOUTH! Jyou said he'd think about it!"

Yamato: "Glad for you. Now explain why that freak kissed my kid brother?!"

Koshiro: "To tell you the truth... to be absolutely exact... so to say... Takeru came begging for it... himself. And naturally, Taichi kinda... mistook him for you... He thought it was you..."

Koshiro: "Uhm... Yamato? Why didn't you nail me to that tree already and smash me into a bloody mess?"

Koshiro: "Maybe I shouldn't have ever asked."

Yamato: "Grrr... Takeru ASKED him?! Why?"

Koshiro: "Yep, gotta go. In two words: love and lust."

Yamato: "WAIT A FUCK! What happens with Sora and Taichi!!!"

Koshiro: "Are you divine, naive or plainly dumb?! As far as Taichi is concerned Sora can go to hell. He LOVES YOU!!..."

~end flashback~

The happy normal teenage life was not as happy as it seemed. It was all a vulgar pretense, their little happy world where they all kept their secrets from one another and firmly believed that the world revolved around them. An egoistic childish point of view that led to self-deceit. In fact, the secret crushes were nobody's secret, thanks to the wagging tongue and a mere accident; and now Yamato knew that Koshiro was in love with Jyou, Takeru and Sora had a crush on Taichi, Taichi lusted after Yamato. Yamato had been in love with Taichi since they were twelve.

It wasn't just a love triangle, it was damned love chain! Yamato rubbed his forehead against his wrist tiredly. He was confused and he didn't know how to deal with too many problems on his hands. 

First, him, Sora and Taichi. What was he supposed to do? Telling Sora that Taichi was a first class jerk, which would get him a slap in the face? He didn't want them to date. Damn it all, Taichi was only his! But he didn't want Sora to suffer either. So whom did he love?

Next, Takeru and Taichi. Yamato shook his head sadly. His poor little brother... has sexuality. Yamato had to talk to him very seriously about his choice. Still Taichi deserved death for giving in and kissing Takeru.

Next, it was all his fault because he didn't have courage to make everything fine ... If only Taichi wasn't in love with him... Yamato snorted. He didn't consider for a minute that Taichi was truly in love with him, he knew him too well. If only Taichi didn't lust after him fervently... If only Yamato slept with him, there wouldn't be so many problems. If. Taichi was such a problem child. He felt like killing him many many times.

A flying note skidded his forearm and landed on his desk. Yamato wearily turned to the left and met Taichi's shining stare. 'Sora' mouthed Taichi. Yamato looked to the right at the girl whose sullen look was fixed on the note. He passed the folded paper to her across the aisle. After some time, just when Yamato dozed off in the middle of thinking about Taichi and Sora, a gently poke in the shoulder was all the warning he got before Sora slipped the note on his desk. 'Taichi,' mouthed the blushing girl. Yamato turned to his left and hurled the note to the smirking boy.

He landed his forehead on his knuckles and closed his eyes fending off malicious thoughts. Taichi and Sora. Grrrrr...

The paper roll hit him on the head. Yamato growled and squinted at Taichi, then at Sora who looked back at him in expectation. Breaking rules was a traitorous act but Yamato gritted his teeth and unwrapped the note. Sora indignantly swore. 

How're you, hon?.. Dying to hear from you! +_+  
I'm about to fall asleep. Taichi, what do you want to do after school? *_*;;  
I'll buy you an ice-cream and then we can hop to my place and do... stuff, read the scribbled messages.

Rage went into his head, Yamato's fist closed on the note. Two seconds later the same fist knocked the astounded Taichi from his seat and the brunet went sprawling on the floor. It was then that the class realised something was cooking in the air and leapt up, scattering away from their desks. Taichi stared at Yamato in bewilderment, hot red drops running down on his white shirt.

"What do you think you're doing, Ishida?!" Taichi slowly got up and touched his bleeding nose tentatively. 

"No, it's what do you think you're doing!" Yamato threw him back. Taichi grabbed the side of the desk to balance himself. Books went flying.

"What do you mean?!"

The teacher whimpered and stared wide-eyed at this shocking scene.

"He's gonna kill him!!" the girls ran in the hallway screaming. Sora, pale, held the wall for support, and then crumpled down on the floor and hid her face in her hands, crying.

"Hey, Sora, what's got into your ex?!" Taichi asked her angrily.

"You don't ever touch her!" Yamato bellowed and aimed a blow in Taichi's guts. The brunet stumbled back. "That's for Sora, you bastard!" The blonde flew at the boy in rage. Defending himself, Taichi kicked him, and Yamato staggered and landed on the floor on his knees. 

"Are you mad?" The brunette wiped the blood under his nose and watched the blonde in fascination. I hit Yamato, Taichi realised with a sick heart. Yamato scrambled up from the floor and punched him.

As the fight started in earnest, their classmates streamed to the exit. Books and pencils shooting across the homeroom looked dangerous and no one was up to the challenge to drag apart a soccer star and an enraged musician. Besides, skipping a boring class was just cool! The teacher, who was a young girl, clutched her textbook to her chest and gaped. There was nothing she could do.

"S-s-stop it..." she whispered. 

Taichi rolled in two in pain from a kick. Yamato hauled him up and snarled, "That's for my brother!" 

Minor shock fleeted his face (How did he find out? he panicked) before he regrouped for an attack, roughly seized Yamato's shoulders and slammed the boy in the desk. The blonde head connected with the hard surface and Yamato gulped down needed air before moaning, "You son of a bitch.."

Crushed down by Taichi's oppressive weight Yamato was instantly reminded of all the times they spent in bed pressed close for warmth. The brown eyes glowered at him with wild lust.

"I will NEVER be on bottom," the blonde hissed and ripped Taichi off himself. He kicked him into the nearby desk. Taichi felt a fierce tug on his shirt, several buttons snapped off as Yamato yanked him to his eye-level. "And that's for ME!" 

He slapped him hard across the face, the mop of brown hair following the abrupt turn of his head, and stepped back. The abused boy narrowed his eyes. In the blink of an eye Yamato was thrown away. The blonde landed on the floor with a hiss and Taichi went after him and pinned his hands down. 

"He's gonna kill him! Murder!" screamed the girls. Sora hugged her knees and wept, oblivious to everything until her friends pulled her carefully out of the class. The teacher bolted out of the door. Hurried footsteps thundered in the corridor. 

The two boys panted on the floor staring at each other. Their classmates poked their heads into the homeroom but couldn't see anyone in the mess of upturned desks and broken chairs. Pencils spilled to the floor from a ruined desk. "They're dead!" the boys suggested. Somebody shut the door and the humming noise in the hallway subdued. The blonde growled and bucked. He couldn't overthrow the brunet. Taichi licked his bloody lips and stared down Yamato's indignant eyes. Yamato wriggled his hand free and Taichi pressed it down again adding his weight to the overall effect, leaning over the boy's face. Shallow breath washed his marked cheek.

"I love you," Taichi whispered basking in Yamato's hormones-intoxicated scent.

"For that," Yamato snapped in the similar low voice, "I'll get you too."

Taichi unexpectedly let go of his hands, grabbing his neck instead, his strong fingers enveloping that pale delicate skin, and brought his mouth on top of Yamato's in a kiss so powerful that Taichi bit through the soft flesh. Yamato whimpered. From a hint of motion Taichi realised Yamato's intention and started to roll off, the taller boy's knee only grazing his inner thigh instead of slamming full force in his scrotum. The boys sprang up defensively. Yamato raised a hand to his bleeding lip, the blue eyes sparkling with angered tears.

"I'm.. I'm sorry, Yama…" Taichi gasped feeling the taste of blood on his tongue.

"You idiot bastard!!!" Yamato shouted and knocked him in the chest. Taichi whirled the blonde around taking advantage of his stability and drove him into the chair, landing on his back. "But not for Sora... I don't give a fuck about her," he whispered into his ear. The blonde struggled free. Taichi bumped into him full force and Yamato doubled in two over the chair. "I'm sorry for kissing Takeru but I wanted you so much I couldn't resist...He tricked me," Taichi croaked into the back of his head. His grip on the boy weakened when he realised what compromising position they were in. "You knew that I wanted you for a long time..."

"You filth!" Yamato sent Taichi flying backwards across the aisle. He turned blindly and his knuckles hit something at random. Suddenly he was roughly backhanded and knocked to the floor, where he half-curled protecting his splitting head. "Son of a bitch..." he hissed before the fury unveiled the red cloud in his brain and he saw the teacher not Taichi standing over.

"Ishida," Nakamura-sensei commented dryly, "You're in trouble." He took a deep breath, "Who started the fight?"

The students, gathered at the entrance, glanced at each other and shifted timidly.

"Yamato-kun.."

"In the middle of the lesson," the teacher stated. "Wrecking havoc in school, again?! Bringing damage to the homeroom. Ignoring the teacher's instructions. Initiating a fight. Swearing at the teacher."

He hurled Yamato up, ripping his shirt and guided him severely out of the homeroom. "Yagami-san, go to the nurse's office then report to the headmaster. You can pack your things, Ishida, I warned you. And then you're going right over to juvenile delinquents' police department."

Taichi's throat went dry. His heart picked on rate, thudding dully in his chest and his vision went red. He fought the growing noise in his ears but it was useless. The thought that his love was going to be expelled or face the court sent him straight into a blackout. Sora emitted an astonishing short cry when Taichi slumped to the floor unconscious.

*******

Taichi seemed to be floating...

He remembered everything as if in a dream... Something happened two years ago. That day Taichi had a soccer game and was injured. He came into the changing room and found... Yamato's gentle face with traces of guilt came into view, bent over his bloody scratch. Licking through his blood and sweat, head bobbing over his knee, eyes glistening in a mischievous way. Treating his injuries. Making peace. Apologising eyes lidded by thick eyelashes that closed so slowly and face lowered to rub against his skin with his mouth. Almost making love to his scratch... 

Why woud Yamato apologise? Why guilt? Taichi frowned at the memories. They... kissed.

~flashback~

Taichi: "Oh c'mon, Yama. This is hilarious! Let me kiss you."

Yamato: "Tai, dude! Cut it mphmph... Jerk."

Taichi: "Oh, you like it! Open your mouth, Yama!"

Yamato: "Uhm, uhm!"

Taichi: "Dammit, Yama, you're so girlish!"

Yamato: "I'm not umpff!.. Tai..." (a deep kiss)

Taichi: "Well? Whaddaya think?"

Yamato: "Shit."

~end flashback~

Kissed. For the first time too and then that notorious comment from Yamato. Oh. That guilt.

Taichi grew to like it when Yamato was guilty. The blonde would snuggle up to him, all big blue submissive eyes and apologetic kisses. But then he would become cold and unemotional, and Taichi's desperate words of love didn't stir him. Somebody banned their love and it seemed that they were destined to remain best friends only. Or not?

Taichi wished that Yamato was there with him to ease his pain. If only he could cure him again with his soft tongue which rough surface tickled his skin and sent gentle waves of ecstasy deep into his stomach. The boy could almost feel it, the memory was so real.

Two years of silent endurance, of fooling himself and of constant clowning. Two years of pretense to be just friends and countless envious glances at Sora.. Two years worth of single passionate moments in the bedroom, stealing his kisses when Sora hurt him. 

Everything was destroyed, Yamato hated him for kissing Sora, for kissing Takeru, for kissing him. One second, three words that should have never been said, and his life was ruined. The memory of the kiss came alive on his lips. It can't be real. I wish it were real...

"Yamato... I love you..."

*******

"Shhhh... Taichi..."

Taichi slowly woke up to the sight of the ceiling in the nurse's office. Tears rolled down his cheek only to be caught by something equally wet and hot. It was probably the nurse treading his scratches with a cotton pad. Taichi's wishfully thought about the kiss and about Yamato's tongue and... God! He'd better stop thinking about it or he would go insane. He closed his eyes and sighed aloud.

"I'm imagining things.."

"You are not," a firm voice stated in his ear. Yamato's voice. 

Taichi sat bolt upright and nearly crushed into the blonde boy. "Yamato!"

"Lucky me, you don't have amnesia," the blonde tried to turn everything into a joke. He was sitting on the edge of the couch, no murderous sparks in his eyes - quite opposite, guilt. THAT guilt. Oh, Taichi knew that guilt. A fluttery feeling of deja vu ran down his spine. He ventured to cross the carefully maintained line of friendship. Sourly he asked himself who maintained it. Sora? Taichi and Yamato were long ago closer than friends. 

"I do! I don't remember you telling me you love me?" he pleaded. He hoped that Yamato would generously tell him that he loved him but the blonde shook his head and moved away.

"This is not something you would forget, Taichi."

It brought Taichi down to mother earth in an instant. He sulked. Yamato glanced down on Taichi's battered shoulder. "Where were we?" he wondered. Taichi watched on the verge if fainting (this time from pleasure) as Yamato pressed his lips to the brunet's shoulder and kissed the numerous scratches there until the shoulder was wet. Taichi shook in bliss leaning against the blonde.

"I'm sorry, Taichi.." Yamato apologised. "Let's be friends? Again?"

"First you beat lights out of me, then you lick me back to life," Taichi muttered, perfectly content with the way things were going.

Yamato's cheeks burned red. "So, I'm a bit of a sadist, so what?" he whispered back.

"Yes, you are," Taichi said fondly, rubbing his face against the blonde hair. "You are one cuddly sadist."

"And you talk in your sleep, little hentai," the boy parried. Taichi turned bright red. "And cry too..." Yamato raised his hand to the boy's wet cheek with stains of tears. "And you taste good too..." 

The brunet caught his breath. A troubled thought stormed into his head that everything was just a dream, it wasn't real. He desperately needed a proof that it wasn't another dream. He clutched Yamato's torn shirt and brought their heads close with a mild thud of their foreheads. He wanted so badly to make sure it was real.

"Kiss me!" he gasped. 

Yamato frowned and pushed him away, "No." 

Taichi stared at him in a dumb way for a second. "Oh... So that's NOT a dream," he said reasonably. "'cause you're always compliant in my dreams."

"In your dreams, hair boy!" Yamato returned. Then they laughed. Then Taichi's nose began to bleed. "Oh no!" Yamato moaned. He got up and handed Taichi a towel and ice. "Lucky me Nakamura-sensei isn't here to see you! 'Beating Yagami again, Ishida?'" he mimicked his voice then grew serious. "I'm sorry, Taichi."

The brunet gave him a studying glance above the towel. "Are you again apologising?" 

"Well... yes..."

"Then kiss me and I'll forget everything!"

Yamato landed his fist on a wall and put his forehead against it, eyes closed wearily. "Taichi, friends don't kiss each other.."

"Then we are not friends.." Taichi whispered, a sultry feeling coursing up and down his chest. "Because you just kissed my tears away... And I say that makes us - "

"TAICHI!" Yamato interrupted him. "I don't.." he waved the sentence away and hid his face in his hand.

"What? Why can't you think of me as a lover? Why are you afraid?"

"Taichi.." A blush crept up to his cheek. Taichi blushed too, in anger.

"Am I not too good for you?"

"Yagami.."

"So that's my name, so what?!"

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?!"

"Because I know that you like kissing me? Just like I love kissing you, Yamato? And there is nothing I can do about it, I love you!"

Yamato drew his hand from his face and looked desperately at him. "Taichi, please..." the blonde boy asked quietly.

The brunet shut up. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for another minute.

"What happened after I passed out?" Taichi asked. Yamato moved his shoulder in a carefree way. 

"Sensei brought me to the headmaster's office. You know the routine: scolding, torture, threats, apologies, punishment. When they decided I had enough, they kicked me here to patch my face up. And I found you..."

Taichi's face glowed warm. "And you kissed me?" he said in a croaking voice.

Yamato blushed. "Taichi, this is embarrassing.."

The brunet swiftly changed the topic, realising that it was a bad idea to mess with Yamato's mind now. Maybe later, but not now. The blonde was blushing so bright that Taichi thought it might be dangerous for health, especially considering that Yamato was usually very pale and composed. 

"What is your punishment?"

"Grounded from school for a week."

"That's GOOD!" Taichi exclaimed. "Your vacation starts a week earlier!" 

Yamato sent him a dirty look. "Oh yeah?! If you care to remember we have tests last week in all subjects and then we have the last semester before high school, and that means I have to study in summer school for two months before I can pass my tests!"

"Uhm... YOU started it all," Taichi pointed out. "I didn't invite you to hit me. What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't. I was frustrated."

"Oh, I bet I can relieve your tension," Taichi purred. 

"I bet you'd LIKE to!" Yamato said sarcastically. "If it was me knocked out on the couch here, I bet I wouldn't wake up a virgin!"

"The way you strut your tight ass around I wonder you're still are!"

"Are you implying I'm a slut?!!"

"No, but you're damn sure provoking! And for all I care, the fight's your fault so don't blame me.."

"MINE?!!!" Yamato shot up from the couch. "You've been harassing Sora and myself for a year, you challenged me when you stole my girlfriend, and you motivated it by loving me?! You big-mouthed brainless horny IDIOT!"

"Well, if it isn't for the fact that you've been teasing me for TWO DAMNED YEARS..!" Taichi spoke up.

"If it isn't for the fact that you kissed my kid brother!.."

"I told you HE ASKED FOR IT! At least, he's not of your sissy Oh-I-Can't-Decide-Whom-I-Love-So-Why-Don't-I-Have-Both kind!"

Seething with rage, Yamato grabbed his jacket and kicked the door open. "That's it, I'm going HOME!" He turned to him with a sarcastic sneer, "And by the way, Yagami, officially I'm not allowed near you for a MONTH! Have a nice life!" A loud bang of the door sounded like a slap in his face. He hurled the damp towel at the wall and swore.

"Hell, I blew it all. Again."

tsuzuku

* * *

a/n Feel the tension in the air? Next chapter Taito or Yamachi sorta maybe lemon. See who wins. ^_~ ::::innocent look:::: It's not my fault Yamato is so stubborn! Cruel. -_-;;; 


	10. crime and punishment

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.  
Finally... I'm sorry for the long wait. Here's your Taito chapter. Do I have to tell you it's hectic and there is a big surprise at the end? Go on re - Wormmon: Wait a sec!!! What about me?! You left me in God-knows-what-chapter and I don't even get to hug Ken-chan yet!!!  
Me: Pst, Wormmon, this is TAITO chapter-   
Wormmon: She's picking on me again! *loud wails*  
Me: Dung, alright, I'll say it! Koushirou brought Wormmon to school and gave him to Ken when Ken showed up for Daisuke..  
Wormmon: Insert HUGGING here!  
Me: They hugged heartily and Ken even kissed his forehead..  
Wormmon: YAY!!!  
Me: That evening Ken told Wormmon about their love geometric figures and later Wormmon slept on his pillow, very happy with himself.  
Wormmon: ^________^  
Me: I wonder why I bothered to fulfill your wish. You're a bad muse if I'm so late with this chapter! >_ Wormmon: It's not my fault you decided to substitute me with Kouji this time.   
Me: And Kouichi ^_^ !!!  
WARNING: SOME LEMON CONTENT! I just hope it'll suit all your Taito tastes... I was feeling partially Yamachi when writing this. And I want more inspiration for later chapters! More inspiration!

* * *

**Series 10:** Crime and Punishment

by Wormmonsoul

The sidewalk was steaming in hot air. Taichi looked down at the humble splash of his shadow. 

The nurse checked on him, proclaimed he had no concussion and let him go home. Reluctantly Nakamura-sensei backed on his decision to take him to Police Department and file a protest against Ishida. Taichi couldn't help thinking there was something personal in it. Of course, he said that it wasn't Yamato's fault, that actually it was one of their usual best-friends-punches and that he bled only because he got hit by a football during his last soccer training. It was useless. The headmaster and the teachers wouldn't let Yamato off without a punishment. The news spread around the school like a hurricane, and the school hall was buzzing like bees and the Teenage Wolves threw despicable looks at him. As for Sora... She had a nervous breakdown and was sent home.

Taichi escaped the noisy school and shuffled down the street. He didn't want to face inevitable questions at home. He wanted Yamato. In every sense of the word.

As if the heavens today realized it was time for granting wishes, a familiar lanky figure with a mop of blonde hair appeared ahead. The brunette caught up with him and paced alongside him, silently wondering if the taller boy was going to hit him or not. Yamato gave him a glance and turned the street leading to his apartment block. Taichi sighed and toiled after him. Yamato said nothing. 

It's not like they hadn't had fierce arguments before. He got used to Yamato's temper. But he couldn't understand what worried him. There was something hanging between them, a kind of uneasy ... waiting. The dark-haired teenager couldn't understand. Sometimes, the familiar blue eyes had a certain gentle glow to them... No, countless times. In indiscreet looks when Yamato and Sora went to a cafe and took him with.. In brushing glances when Taichi changed out of his clothes... In the last peek after they said goodbye after school... It was suddenly painful for the teenager to breathe. He couldn't understand his best friend. He himself knew very well what he wanted. There was no shame in it, he was sixteen to top it all, and who he crushed on was nobody's business. He wanted sex with Yamato. So? Hell, why couldn't Yamato just say yes or no?! Why was he so damn uncertain about such vital things?

The boys waited for the elevator. Taichi nervously glanced at his crush. If Yamato kept silent he was likely to be furious and when he was furious he was dangerous. But Taichi didn't run away - he refused to go away. _So what if he again beats the shit out of me_, the brunet thought as they entered the lift. _I deserve it. I admit I'm not the best of friend... Maybe hurting his feelings was a bad idea... Kissing his brother was an awful mistake... But if Takeru offered sex, I still would accept. Am I not horrible?_

They stood side by side in the elevator and said not a word. Taichi jumped when the doors slid open. The blonde shouldered his way out, strolled down to his apartment, unlocked the door and held it open.

"Well?" he turned to him.

Taichi winced and sidled closer. _Here it comes..._ "You want me to go inside?" he asked miserably. _He has knives in the kitchen so he can cut me, I s'pose..._

The clear blue eyes stared at him. "Yes, I want to clear something up. Let's talk." With that the taller boy pulled Taichi by his shirt inside, banged the door shut, threw him against the door and vigorously kissed him.

Yamato's tongue was roaming his mouth when the wide-eyed teenager dropped his shock and responded likewise. He plunged inside immediately. The boys moaned with the tension, pressed belly to belly in the hall, kissing each other passionately, soundly, like lovers. His arms went around Yamato's shoulders, feeling the sharp edges of his shoulder blades under his sweaty palms, and brought him impossibly closer. Taichi sighed into the kiss with the acute sensation of every part of Yamato's body digging into his own. His fingers circled his neck, a beautiful smoochable neck, and Taichi caught the tender pale skin between his lips, sucking and licking the spicy sweetness of it. The pale skillful hands landed on his hips, then stole to his ass. The world span in the chocolate eyes. Finally, the tips of his fingers probed at the blonde hair he loved so much before gripping - with Yamato's permission - a gentle fistful of it. They sank to the floor, kicking their boots off, and wriggled against each other. The blonde escaped the circle of his arms kissing him on mouth again and again.

"In the bedroom. Now..."

"What?" Taichi asked dazedly but Yamato already grabbed his wrist, hauled him up and dragged him into his room. His dear battered look, a slight pink swelling on the side of his face, his lip with a chapped bite and a drop of blood, his frayed torn shirt was strongly sex-associated in Taichi's mind. So strongly it made him want to jump out of his trousers this very instant. _Sex with Yamato_, poundered in Taichi's head. _Sex with Yamato... Wow._ Again thrown against the wall, Taichi welcomed Yamato's hungry kisses, when suddenly his lower lip was attacked with sharp teeth. He froze with eyes open, then whimpered. Yamato licked around the small wounds and sucked on his lips. His eyes held a wicked smile while his tongue darted inside like a lizard. Taichi blissfully closed his eyes. Oh, he had never been kissed like that... Never... Oh, Yamato... Oh please let's... Taichi moaned against his lips as Yamato released his soft spikes of hair and his pale hand crawled down his shoulder. The room was hot all of the sudden. His dreams were coming true and Yamato belonged to him. Taichi's tongue was doing a victory dance in his mouth. At this moment they were the kings of the world in the empty apartment entwined in each other's hands and tongues.

"Let's just go to bed..." he whispered.

Abruptly Yamato broke away and held him back with his hand. "Taichi...!" he tried to say but his mouth was already full of the alien tongue. "Tai..." A long loud kiss. "..chi... please." The teenager washed his face with uneven breath and brushed the long strands from the ear he wanted to kiss. Yamato emitted half a moan, half a cry of protest. "Taichi!.. no.." The muscular boy flung his shirt open and run his fingers over the side of his chest and his nipples. Yamato backed away but his assailant pressed closer with a moan. "Don't ... please... I..." Taichi dreamily seized his ribs with his hands. 

_He has such a nice skin... It's like silk and velvet merged together. His lips are tender, his tongue is hot, it makes me want to discover more of this body.. Oh it's better than a wet dream..._

"Uhnnnooo... Don't..."

"What..." Taichi whispered against his neck. His fingers were busy twisting his left nipple. The other hand edged between Yamato's flat stomach and his trousers.

"Stop... please..." the blonde breathed writhing out of his arms, fighting him.

"Hmmmmm..." the other boy moaned not really listening to the desperate tone in his voice, too engrossed in picturing them having sex already. And you bet this sight was making him hard. 

"Let me go.."

"Shhhh.." Taichi hushed and releasing his nipple quickly unbuttoned the boy's trousers. 

"Let me go!" Yamato as good as screamed. There was panic in his voice.

"Mmmmmmaybe..." Taichi said distracted by a promising bulge he found in his pants. Strained fingers left white traces in Taichi's upper shoulders trying to push the suddenly terrifying boy away.

"Let me go!..." 

Taichi somewhat came to his senses and stopped his manipulations to look attentively into the scared eyes. He licked his excited breath from his lips. "Why?" he croaked. The beautiful exciting creature in his arms shook his head, shrugged and moved to slip away. Taichi cupped and a bit squeezed his erection and Yamato slumped weakly against the wall with a tearing moan.

"No," he shook his head, "Taichi, I'm sorry, no... I don't... This is wrong..." His eyes closed when Taichi gathered the boy's trousers and underwear in one hand and pulled them down as low on his hips as they could go. At once his hand was over the exposed flesh. The delicate line of the blonde eyebrows broke, disturbed.

"You don't what?" His hand explored his crotch in insistent rubs and pushes. Yamato instinctively jerked towards this motion and slumped on Taichi's chest, moaning in his shoulder. His weakened hand grabbed his left forearm for support. "Like it?" Taichi asked impatiently, "Sex's better."

"You don't love me," Yamato said. "Please, let me go, you don't love me and I don't want to have sex with you because you don't love me, if it was Takeru here, you'd still fuck him, if it was Sora here, you'd fuck her, so please, let me go, you don't love me and I don't want to have sex with you."

It was said in one breath and it was his shoulder that the tirade was addressed to but Taichi still felt as if he had been slapped across the face and yelled at. He was speechless for several seconds. Motionless and bitter. Then he knocked the heavy boy away and took a determined step to the door.

"Fine!" he said angrily. "To hell with it! I'm just going out of this room and into the street and fuck the first one I see!" he screamed. "Is your sick conscience fine now? Do you want me to be a slut so much?!"

Yamato, with one hand pulling his trousers back on, slid down the wall and hugged his knees to his chest. "Taichi.."

"No, Yamato!... I mean, FINE! That's fine with me. You want me to go and fuck someone? Takeru? Alright, no problem, buddy. Just because you think I might do it, why not do it? I don't love you, right? RIGHT?!" he yelled.

"Taichi, please, come to me, please!"

"As you wish!" Taichi shouted. "Yessir! Whatever you say I do! You want me to stay here, of course - you want me to fuck off - your wish is my command! No shit, Yamato, you're damn right I don't love you, I HATE you!"

"Taichi, please," he repeated insistently. "Come to me."

The dark-eyed boy grabbed the doorknob and lingered for several moments. He abruptly turned and landed on the floor next to the blonde. "Tell me what you want!" he moaned. Yamato touched his shoulder, gave him a long strange glance and buried his face in his shoulder. Taichi dully stared at the back of his head.

"When you are not trying to rape me, I very much like you," the blonde said. His hand - finely tuned so to say - slipped down his shirt and wormed its way into his trousers. It was an advantage of being a musician to know where exactly to place one's fingers and to... Taichi's eyelids closed and he lowered his heavy head on the back of Yamato's head. God, he felt nice. His erection was too painful and dead before, now it was revived. He knew he could spend eternity here with Yamato's hand in his pants.

"I love you," Yamato mumbled. It took the brunet several moments to process these words. And still he wasn't sure he heard right.

"You what?" he croaked. To this the hand stopped working with his erection and Taichi wriggled a little to remind him.

"I want to be with you," Yamato said quietly. "Yagami, stop jerking and listen to me, I'm trying to make a confession here. I'll blow you later, okay?!" he snapped irritably.

"Can you make your confessions a little closer to the bed?" Taichi asked timidly. Fingers wrapped around his cock clenched a bit and the smaller boy pressed his lips to his partner's ear because he felt impossible need to press his lips and everything else to something, or better into something. 

"If you want a relationship with me, because I don't do regular fucks, mind, we must establish some kind of agreement..."

"I agree to everything in advance," Taichi said roughly. "My only wish is to fuck you Friday, Saturday and Sunday and get occasional sex on week days. And yes, before you ask, I'll buy condoms and stuff. But you pay." Yamato sat up and cocked his eyebrow. "I pay," Taichi quickly changed his mind. 

"The bed's over there," a grin followed, "What are you waiting for?"

He shot up, picked yelling Yamato in his arms and carried him to the bed. "And they lived happily ever after," he said, kissing the blonde deeply.

They rolled down on the bed; the covers twisted and broke into rifts. Their movements destroyed the accurate smooth surface of the blanket and tore it free off the bed. Their lips remained joined but for the pauses of short breaths. 

"Yama!..." Taichi found himself on his back (a/n hear Taito fans scream in rage!..) and laughing hysterically seeing that Yamato, who towered over him, repeatedly flung his hair out of his eyes and the fringe kept dropping back. "Blame your hair, but I'm on top!" Taichi said peacefully and brushed the irritating strand of hair out of his lover's face. The lean, pale and rather comfortable body shifted to his side and Taichi caught his hips with his knee, half-straddling the boy. They lay side by side, staring at each other. Their breaths mingled between their mouths. 

"Taichi," Yamato steadily looked at him. "You love me..?"

The hot brown eyes followed the sumptuous line of his lips and the tip of his tongue sliding over them. "Yeah..." He moved to place a kiss on that mouth whispering, "Don't be afraid," but the boy wriggled out and sat up. Taichi blew an annoying breath. "Yama?"

"What do you love about me?" the boy asked quietly. The brunette studied his back thoughtfully; his school shirt was crumpled and twisted with deep lines that left a delicious opening between the shirt and the trousers. 

"Everything," he murmured. His hand slipped in the opening. Yamato turned with a skeptical look.

"My looks?"

"Oh yeah..."

"Is sex all you're thinking about?" the blonde said. Taichi drew up and sat shoulder to shoulder with him, his hand in the meanwhile moved over the skin of his back.

"Ain't you?" he asked back.

Yamato's lips twitched as if he was about to say a lie and puckered stubbornly. "Not exactly. And not with you."

"Oh, hurts." Taichi placed his hand around his waist and buried his lips in the collar of his shirt. 

"Hurts?" Yamato said cunningly. Then his lips brushed Taichi's cheekbone and his hand enveloped the front of his trousers. "What about now?"

"Uhm..."

The evil blonde boy flung the sides of his school shirt aside and sank his lips in Taichi's stomach. "Yama Yama Yama!" the brunet whimpered. Through the fabric of his pants the heat from two gentle hands was making him dance as if he was standing on scorching sand. "Yama!!!" he demanded breathlessly. "Please, please, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaase..." He thought he was going to burst when Yamato landed his fingers on the length of his heavy erection, his other hand undoing and gathering away his pants; his lips were still leaving accurate bites below his navel. Yamato's tongue rolled across his lower stomach, he moaned staring with unseeing eyes into the ceiling. He helped the musician to free his hips from the pants and clasped his cock intending to shove it exactly where he wanted it. A couple of painful scratches across his wrist and a warning growl from his partner made him quickly reconsider his actions. 

"Please!" he begged instead.

Two lips pressed to the wet tip of his cock. Taichi mumbled twitching excitedly. He dreamed countless times to be touched by his beautiful Yamato in all the crazy places in all crazy ways... Yamato pressed his forehead against his hip and closed his eyes letting his hand get wrapped in the thick dark hair and palpate the hard erection. His lover's body strained to see what happens next. "Oh fuck, it's not easy..." the blonde whispered. With a determined breath he took his penis into his mouth. 

For some moments after, Taichi's entire sense of existence melted between the walls of Yamato's mouth and tongue. He wanted to come into his mouth, down his throat, across his lips.. Possess him absolutely. The performance wasn't really important. His hands brushed the golden fringe from his love's face and he tried to draw him up and induce him to take more of his cock; Yamato complied to his utter delight. He groaned as if he was torn apart. God, Yamato was... Fire and heat and ice and... When he fell in love with the blonde boy he had no idea what he fell in. Now he knew very well there was no escape. And the astounding thing was - he didn't want any escape. He wanted...

Taichi's back strained, his fingers dove into the long blonde hair, his cock shot out his sperm. His dark pupils pulsated widely in his brown eyes matching the throbbing of the pulse on his temple. His mouth opened to a long relieved moan. He knew that Yamato didn't withdraw, at least not entirely, and that made him want to come countless times... Then the comfort disappeared and he was back to sinful reality. He rose on his unsteady elbows and looked down his body. Yamato pressed his cheek against his stomach and on the back of his hand there was smeared some whitish liquid. The boy on his stomach drew a breath and coughed.

"I thought I wouldn't be able to ever do that..." Yamato whispered still in a kind of a shock. His voice was strangely and pleasantly rough.

"Yama..." Taichi tasted his name anew. "Oh, Yama..."

Yamato climbed up his body and lay on top of him pressed cheek to cheek. The dark-haired felt something moist stuck to the side of his face and grew sick for a moment. But then he realized what it was, what it meant, and who it was and it all turned back to lust and heat. His cock stirred interestedly. They didn't come to the most intriguing thing yet. Uhmmm... _I'm going to... with Yamato..._ he thought and jumped when the clear blue eyes turned to give him a look. Taichi bent his neck to claim his lips again, but was stopped with a hand on his shoulder. Taichi was puzzled.

"What?" he asked wearily. "Don't you wanna fuck?"

Yamato shook his head and crawled away. He gave a stern look to the excited brunette. "Compliment me.." he said.

"What?!!" he devoured the figure before his eyes. "Oh... You're beautiful?" He stretched his hand to the shirt Yamato was wearing. The blonde knocked the hand away.

"That's it?!! What kind of compliment is that?"

"Well you are beautiful. I know a couple of guys who want to shag you. But now you're mine, so I don't let you screw anyone but me. And you give fantastic blowjobs too."

"Oh really?! I'm flattered, I suppose! Are you an idiot?!!! That's NOT the compliment!"

"What... what do you need? Sing you a love song?" the dark-haired teenager asked desperately. "Why? Why couldn't we just do it, dammit?!"

"Remember you said I was girlish?" Yamato sighed and blushed. "I may be in love with you, but look.. Taichi, I'm not exactly a fanatic of gay sex and you are not exactly the type I would go to bed with.. A bit dominant... horny... rushing... you get the picture. So, make it worthy for me to sleep with you."

"You're evil!"

"Me? You destroyed my err.. nice relationship with Sora.. No, Taichi, don't interrupt, I'm gonna say it ANYWAY! You got me on school detention... It's because of you everyone thinks I'm gay... You're the one lusting after me... Now you listen to me: you are gonna say a compliment, and if I like it, I'll remove a piece of clothing. See how long it will take you to get me stark naked."

Taichi glanced at him in despair. "I'll buy you a new guitar. Please, I'll get the answers for the tests.. I'll even apologize to Sora. I'll talk to Takeru! Look, Yamato, I swear I'll learn some great haiku and I'll sing you serenades ... I'll do anything! Sleep with me!!! What do you want from me? I'm not worthy, I know it. I can't give you anything - maybe love is all I have to give."

"Might be a good start," Yamato smiled. He bent his neck and kissed him.

"You are really like a girl, Yama..." Taichi complained and at the same time he wanted him more than anything. His face was washed with breath while the boy was chuckling. The brunet pouted, "You think I don't love you, right? You think that the blowjob is what matters to me?"

"Well, maybe. You tend to get your regular fuck and then you wave your goodbye."

"Yamato!" Taichi objected emphatically.

"I loved you since forever..." Yamato said. "All those kisses since we were fourteen they were for real."

Another shockwave made the Chosen leader's head reel. "What?" he said faintly. "Since when... and you didn't say a word? And you didn't break with Sora, you hypocritical little moron?!" That got him a double slap on both sides of his face. Taichi held his cheek with his right hand and his left pinned the offensive hand down. Yamato couldn't fight him; a strange lustful wave filled his groin when a sweet horrifying thought jumped his brain: I can rape him easily...

"You spoiled it again!" the blonde shouted at him. "Why did I say it? I should have never let you kiss me! Yes, I HAD to convince myself that we were friends. Million times I thought that it was just hormones. No one knew anything! Not Sora, not Takeru, not you. I know you too well, Yagami Taichi... Sora could have been here now if she hadn't been my girlfriend... And when you realized you had a thing for me, hell, EVERYONE in Japan must know it by now! I never believed you would love me back! And I was right because all you needed was my body! And damn I'm afraid of you because now you had me, you'd leave me and I'd go crazy! Now you understand, you crappy egoistic mor -"

Taichi covered his mouth with his own, aware that he wouldn't get away without his tongue bitten and tortured. Yamato sobbed and responded, kindly, submissively, deeply. When they parted Taichi smeared his lover's tears on his cheeks and smothered him with another kiss. He threw the blonde on his back and topped him.

"Sex maniac," Yamato said weakly. "Idiot..." Taichi nodded and kissed him again. "And then you had to turn Sora against me..." the teenager gasped from the bed sheets and wailed between his kisses, "...Takeru fell in love with you... bastard... proves you'd jump everyone if you had a chance... why am I here... great, now I'm on bottom... Taichi, are you done with my shirt already?!" The brunet tore the last button off when it wouldn't go. He had long ago straddled his hips; now he wanted the blonde to take care of his erection. Again. Where was the damned lubricant?..

They resumed wriggling on the bed and didn't hear the door bang angrily and Yamato's father storming in.

"WHAT?!!" Ishida-san cried. He happened to come in at the time when Taichi was actively slipping tongue to his son and Yamato was tugging his shirt from his elbows. Their pants were low on their hips, their underwear hardly concealing anything, bellies and chest naked and the two were visibly aroused. "What the hell is going on?!" the man demanded watching the boys guiltily squirm away from each other and hastily arrange their clothes. After staring at them in horror, he did two long strides to his son's wardrobe and started hurling his things out.

"Dad.. what are you doing?" Yamato asked, freezing on the bed. "Dad?.."

Ishida Hiroaki dumped the pile of clothes at the foot of the bed and hauled a suitcase from the wardrobe. He landed on his knees and stuffed the clothes in. Taichi wrapped an arm around the waist of his lover who was watching his father with utter denial in his eyes.

"Father..."

"No more of that!" Ishida-san sharply pointed at Taichi and the brunet drew his arm away from his son. "You're leaving, Yamato!"

"No, please, I..."

"Son, you don't imagine what happened at the Fuji TV today," Hiroaki interrupted him roughly. He gave a death glare to Taichi who quickly began to dress. "I was summoned to the Chief's office this morning and I had to talk with your... erm... your Nasagura-something -san over the phone. Everyone heard." He grabbed a handful of his hair and cried, "It was a disgrace! You absolutely didn't give a damn about my reputation, Yamato! What were you thinking?!..." He glanced at Taichi who sniffed guiltily. "I see what you were thinking, Yamato," his father said icily. "But that's not the point. Everybody from Fuji TV knows that my son nearly got expelled from school. EVERYBODY! I can't look them in the face. My partners sneer at me - you managed to scandalize entire Odaiba!! You are grounded, what a shame. I hope you realize it," he finished gloomily.

"It's not Yamato's fault," Taichi raised his voice. The blonde hung his head swallowing tears.

"Yagami Taichi!" Ishida-san straightened. "I was told you were to stay from my son for a month and I come home and see... this!" He expressively pointed to the bed. Taichi blushed. 

"Fuck," he muttered. "Interrupted at such a moment.."

"What was that, Yagami?" the man asked. 

"What are you going to do now, father?" Yamato asked in a lost voice. 

"I'm going to apologize to Nagamu-guchi-gura- dammit -san. Then I'm going to apologize to Taichi's parents - "

Taichi blinked. "What for?"

"For the aggressive behaviour of my son," the man said gravely. "Though now I think I understand. What is everything about. Am I right?" Yamato and Taichi exchanged glances.

"Uhm..." the blonde said uncomfortably. Ishida-san came up and raised his face by the chin. "What's with your lip, Yamato?" Yamato unconsciously glanced at the other boy from the corner of his eye. His father seemed to have caught that look because he took a breath and said:

"You are not seeing Taichi for the next week. I forbid it. And no buts! You are my son, and you are underage, and you too, Yagami. Yamato, you're staying with your grandmother for this week. Pack your schoolbooks now. And after you return, we have a serious talk - you, me and Taichi."

"What?" Yamato asked after he was able to speak again. "Granny?.. No, please, Dad, please, I want to stay here.."

"And make me a laughing stock?!" the man bellowed in rage. His son cringed into Taichi's arms. "Shut up and take it like a man. You have twenty - no, fifteen minutes to pack. Your train leaves in half an hour and here's the ticket." Waving the ticket Ishida-san exited the room, leaving the two boys gape at him from the bed. He peered in. "And I mean no making out or you'll be late for your train. I phoned Granny and she is already waiting for you."

After the door banged close Yamato sat completely still on his bed. Taichi dropped over his shoulder and groaned in frustration. "Destiny is cruel..."

"My father doesn't seem to mind that I was about to have sex with you," he said finally without turning his head to his friend. "I'm going to hell for a week. Did I miss something?"

"You're still grounded," Taichi reminded him. "And we still didn't have sex."

Yamato gave him a mysterious glance from under his fringe. There was annoyance as well as hidden desire and fear in it. He got up and picked his favorite dark trousers and a red turtleneck from the pile on the floor. Taichi watched him change in a tortured fascination; Yamato had a body, and this body wouldn't belong to him as yet.

"Why?" the keeper of Courage sighed. "A whole week?"

"Help me, Taichi," Yamato said quietly, sitting by his suitcase and straightening his clothes before putting them down. The wave of his blonde hair swayed over his face. Taichi helped him pack twitching at each long glance with the same touch of sad mystery. He couldn't stand it anymore: his erection was in a very bad condition after all this jumping up and down, and he was wound up - the only relief was that Yamato finally agreed to be his. He grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him on mouth. It wasn't long until their kiss became deep and watery and loud in the stillness of the room - 

"Yamato! Taichi!" Ishida-san bellowed from the kitchen. The blonde slowly moved away.

"Promise me, you'll wait for me and won't do anything stupid," he said gravely. "Promise me, Taichi."

Taichi nodded. His head was still going round from the breathtaking kiss... Every kiss seemed breathtaking... Every Yamato's kiss now... "I promise," he said.

Yamato frowned but his look became light and mischievous. He whispered into his ear, "And when I come back, we'll have the best sex imaginable..." 

"Yamato, let's get going!" Ishida-san walked into the room and tapped his shoulder. Yamato gave the last small kiss to the tanned ear and held the brunet's gaze.

"You promised, Taichi."

"You'll be late for your train." His father shooed him out of the room. He turned to the dark-haired teenager, who was staring into space, still shocked and oh so unsatisfied. "Go home, Taichi. If I ever find out that you called Yamato or visited him or as much as sent him an e-mail - but God knows there are no computers in that backwater town - I will move from Tokyo if not from Japan and I'll take my son with. And I will find out because Yamato will be under constant supervision there. I seriously advise you to think what you are doing."

"I know what I'm doing, Ishida-san," Taichi answered honestly. "I love Yamato."

"Then don't let me down."

Soon, the Ishida's apartment was empty and quiet.

a/n And that's the end of the Taito cycle. Let's call it the end of the first part. Next part there will be: Daimi, Kensuke, Kenato (I think), Miori, Ioriyako, Miyakeru, (maybe) Jyoumi, Jyoushiro, Sokari, Taikeru, Taishiro, Taiken (??? serious doubt here but heh...) WormmonxKen, maybe Taito. I mean, aren't you fed up with those two?.. *heh heh*


	11. search and first kiss

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.  
Summary: Yamato is sent to his grandma's country house as a punishment for fights with Taichi who is madly in love with him. Odaiba High helds summer exams but the Chosen children's minds are concerned with love affaires, as any teenager's mind should be. Some Daimi, Ioriyako, Jyoushirou, Kensuke (keep in mind that Ken's in love with Daisuke), Mimori, Miyakeru, Taito (no Yamato!), Takeichi, WormmonxKen, (ahrg, it's not THAT!), maybe I forgot something. ^_^

* * *

**Series: Drops and Bruises **

Search and First Kiss 

by Wormmonsoul

Tuesday, June, 26. 

The school was quieter than usual now that the junior high students were having their summer vacation.

Basically, Taichi reflected, chewing a grass twig, they had been out since Friday and must be very happy now. The highschool students, like himself, were scattered all over the school grounds, and unlike himself, were pathetically cramming for their final tests in Advanced Physics. 

Koushirou's head was buried in Taichi's textbook. He had already passed his exam this morning and the only reason for him to be near school was to help Taichi out with his exams.

"Taichi, give me the definition of electricity," the redhead said.

Taichi mournfully spat out his twig, "Piece of shit."

He stared at the sky through the vast roof of the trees. The sky today was as blue as Yamato's eyes. Very funny and very unappropriate shiver picked up in the nether regions of his stomach.

"Taichi?" Koushiro raised a brow. "Anything's bothering you?"

The brown-haired didn't hear him; he sighed dreamily to the soft gusts of wind.

"Taichi?"

"Yamato's gone," he said.

The redhead aimed the book at the famous leader. "He'll come back. You have to study though." The book landed on Taichi's chest and he brushed it off annoyed. He briefly considered to tell him that he COULDN'T study due to his little adventure in Ishida's household yesterday, and especially about the way he was.. _satisfied_ by the mentioned Yamato, but he kept silent. He didn't have to boast yet. 

"Miyako's missing," the computer boy said suddenly. 

"Duh..." the highschooler said. "She has damned vacations... she's free to go wherever."

"No," the boy shook his head. "She ran away. Her parents are mad. I think," he hesitated, "somebody told her Takeru was gay and she being emotional and all, ran away."

Taichi rose on his elbows. "Who could've told her? No one outside our secret love's club and Yamato knows about me and Takeru... Wonder, how did YAMATO know?... Takeru wouldn't tell him..." A nasty shiver shook his stomach. "Damn, I forgot Miyako's in love with my little stalker... But who could have told..."

The book was suddenly hurled back at the redhead who started to quickly crawl away.

"You BASTARD!!!"

Taichi jumped on him and nailed him to the ground with his butt. Koushirou squeaked.

"I'll be damned! YOU told him!" The older boy grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "It was you!"

"Mercy... Tai... Sto.. It was... Stop... KEN!" Koushirou lied, fighting for his life.

"You think I'm THAT stupid?! Ken's too busy taming Daisuke! Besides, it's not his style." He continued to shout at him, knocking the breath out of the redhead. Eventually, he let go of him. Koushirou coughed in some air.

"We must find her," the leader said. Koushirou swallowed hard still feeling a little dizzy. He nodded.

The bell ringing announced the start of examination. Taichi muttered a curse and scrambling his textbooks up in his hands, gallopped towards the school. Koushirou considered wishing him good luck but shook his head. It was hopeless... 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

The Chosen Children minus Sora, who was still in depression after Yamato and Taichi's fight,minus Yamato and minus Miyako, who was about to be rescued, gathered in the park. The gossip had already spread around and everyone knew that Miyako left home because of her desperate love for Takeru who was in love with someone else.

Taichi sent a dirty look to the Child Spreading the Knowledge Around and heavily slumped on the grass. Daisuke, having failed his Math, Japanese, English and after burning his Chemistry paper to crisps had been released from school and his teachers could finally have their vacations. He was dancing around Ken and bragging that he would save Miyako. As it was widely known, he did it for the sole purpose of impressing Mimi.

"How was your Physics?" the redhead asked Taichi.

"I sucked." Taichi laid back and stared at the sky. The leader had spoken and that meant everybody could too.

"I failed Japanese History!" Takeru sighed. "I forgot the names of the two generals."

"Which ones?"

"Toyotomi Hideyoshi and Tokugawa Ieyasu.."

Iori's jaw dropped. "Takeru-san!.." he gasped with reproach. "General Hideyoshi was one of the greatest generals in Japanese history, he helped the clan of Tokugawa to become shoguns and the Tokugawa Ieyasu moved the goverment to Edo, which is Tokyo now!"

"Oh, Iori-chan knows everything!!! How cute!!!" Mimi squealed and reached out to hug Iori, who evaded her and hid behind a tree.

"I did bad in Physics too," said Hikari sadly.

"That's okay," Jyou tried to cheer her up. "My PE teacher said he'd kill me if he saw me again. I wish school were over already!!"

"Hmph," said Ken darkly. "I have a test in Spanish and Renaissance Literature today. And I have already passed Physics and Chemistry. The Chemistry teacher didn't even ask me anything. She took my paper, put down 100% and wished me a nice day."

Daisuke sweatdropped. The other uncomfortably glanced at Ken. They always had a bit of prejustice against private schools and students of private schools, especially those who were former Digimon Kaisers. Wormmon stuck his head out of the bag and sent Ken a glance full of adoration.

"Have you seen Sora?" Koushirou asked the moody leader.

"No, she was in another group."

"Oh." 

"Does anybody have a plan how to save Miyako?" Mimi asked.

Koushirou drummed his forehead. "She couldn't go far. Yesterday morning several of my classmates saw her sitting in the cafe near the Ferris Wheel."

"Let's split and search Odaiba," Taichi said, rising on his feet. "Go in the groups of two: one must have a D-terminal. I'll take..." he lingered. Takeru's eyes lit up like Jack o' Lantern's eyes. "Hikari," Taichi finished and gloom descended on the poor blonde. _I'm keeping my promise to you, Yamato,_ the brunette smiled to himself. 

Mimi, giggling, took Iori's hand and pulled him towards the deepest layers of the park. Daisuke stared at her with eyes full of desperate pleas. He was still in love with her. Iori, aghast, was wriggling his hand out but couldn't get away.

"Hmm," Jyou mumbled thoughtfully, and joined Ken. His sudden decision crushed all Koushirou's expectations. He wanted to have some private moments with Jyou during their search for Miyako. Taichi drew the conclusion.

"Me and Hikari are Group one. We're going to search near the Ferris Wheel. Mimi and Iori are Group two," he stared where they had disappeared to. "They're searching the Park. Daisuke goes with Ken and Jyou. Ken, you decide where to go. Takeru goes with Koushirou to Miyako's parents. Try to get news and report immediately. Everybody's good? Okay."

He dismissed a chorus of denies with a wave of his hand. Ken pulled Daisuke towards the Rainbow Bridge and Jyou loitered at some distance behind them. 

"Ken-chan, where are we going?" Wormmon asked.

"Rainbow Bridge is a good enough place for hiding. There are some islands I want to check. If I didn't want to be found I'd go there."

"Because you are intelligent," the digimon said reasonably. Ken arched an eyebrow in surprise.

"I didn't take her err ... _simple-mindness_ in consideration. You're right, Wormmon. Nevertheless, we are going there. I don't want to leave Daisuke in the same park with Mimi," the genius looked over to his friend.

"I can't believe she did it to me," muttered the broken-hearted redhead. 

Jyou caught up with them and asked where they were going. After Ken vaguely pointed to the embankment, Jyou's eyes widened behind his glasses and he hastily volunteered to search cafes near the Bridge. Ken shrugged indifferently and said it was okay.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Wormmon frowned and nuzzled the side of the bag. His digimon sense went off and he alarmingly stared at the green spot amidst the blue waves of the bay. He didn't know that it used to be Vamdemon's hiding place, but he was disturbed for some reason. Those islands in Tokyo Bay... they were creeping him out.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: (Takeru's POV)

"Was she really in love with me?" Takeru asked quietly. It was his first words since they left the park. He and Koushirou were standing in front of Inoue's shop.

"Sort of," Koushirou said. "You were her idol. She even made a site for you."

Takeru reddened in the face, even his hair seemed to blush. "She did?" he whimpered.

"She had your photos there. She even asked your mother to give her some of your childhood pictures. You know, the one with your naked butt in the air when you fell down trying to walk." 

Takeru squeaked. He rubbed his butt protectively, shooting furious glances at the passersby.

"And the one with you covered in chocolate. There was a funny story with the picture. Yamato left a chocolate bar on the table and you stole it and ate it. Your mother nearly killed him because you ran high temperature every time you ate chocolate."

"I was three years old!" Takeru whined.

"Hmm," Koushirou said finally. "Maybe we should go in?" 

The door of the shop opened in invitation.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: (Iori's POV)

Iori knew that there could be no Miyako hiding in the park. Mimi didn't listen to him. She tucked him into the bushes and smiled down at him. The boy shuddered. There was no one to help him out.

"Iori-chan," the girl purred. Her hand got into his thick brown hair and she loomed over him. The boy squeaked and crawled back on his elbows until his back met the tree.

"Mimi-san?" 

The girl crawled up to him, batting her eyelashes.

"You have such big green eyes, Iori-chan. And you're so strong," she placed her hands on his shoulder. Iori pulled his knees to his chest, wishing he could curl up in a ball. "Will you protect Mimi if big mean guys say bad things to her?"

"Err... I don't think so... I'm too sm..."

"Oh yes, you will. Iori-chan will save his Mimi-chan, ne?"

Iori darted his eyes everywhere looking for the emergency exit sign. "Weren't we supposed to search for Miyako?" he said weakly.

"Oh, Miyako?! You like her more than me, my little angel?" she asked tearfully.

"No, but.. but.. but..." he wriggled out of her arms, "we have to find her. She may be in trouble!!"

"Yes, I know you like her. You're evil!" Mimi burst into tears cuddling Iori to her breast as if he was a pillow. "Bad Iori-chan!..."

"Mimi-san," he protested. He didn't know what to do. He was a man and he was supposed to reassure her and make her stop crying. He also wanted to run away. He dreaded Mimi.

The girl raised her face which didn't have any streaks of tears. She locked her eyes with the eyes of the little boy, then she placed her lips firmly atop of his.

Iori's eyes widened. Needless to say, it was his first kiss. He was twelve years old!

The girl angled her head and pressed her mouth to his. She slid the tip of her tongue through his lips. Iori went through a panic. He was defenseless against the kiss and he had no idea how to stop it. But the girl would not stop it by herself, in fact, she deepened the kiss, bringing Iori's irresponsive mouth closer. The boy whimpered. He didn't like Mimi and he didn't like what she was doing to him. He was very much in love with Miyako and now it seemed that he betrayed his pure and demure love for the wild girl.

"No! NO! I love Miyako!" Iori cried and pushed the astounded Mimi away. She landed on her back too shocked to notice how her muscles screamed at the fall. 

Iori wiped his lips with the back of his hand. His eyes were round and bright with fear. "I'm sorry," he whispered to the stunned girl on the ground. "Mimi-san, I'm sorry." Iori backed from the small clearing until a wall of green branches stopped him. Somebody behind that bush gasped. Iori turned. Miyako was there. His face and ears reddened when he remembered what he declared a minute ago.

"Mi-Miyako-san," he stuttered.

"I didn't mean to interrupt!" she said hurriedly and blushed. 

"Miyako..." Mimi slowly got up and brushed her hair from her face. She was blushing as well, but tried to revert to the usual Mimi self. "I'm so glad to see you! Look, Takeru is looking for you, everyone is. Miya-chan, Takeru isn't worth you, okay? Okay, sunshine?"

"Why... why did you run away?" Iori swallowed hard and added miserably. "Is it really because of Takeru?.."

Miyako looked down, sighed and nodded.

"Please, don't run away now. We were worried. All of us want you to come back," Mimi said. Iori found wide enough hole to get on the other side of the bush where he stood by Miyako's side. He didn't feel safe when Mimi was close. 

"I'll inform the rest of Chosen that Miyako is here," he said evenly and typed the message into his D-terminal. His ears were bright red.

"I'm sorry..." the lavender-haired girl sniffed. "I couldn't really run away. My friends are here and I..." 

Mimi threw her arms around the poor girl. 

"Miya-chan, you should've come to me and talked about it! We'll kick Takeru's sorry ass, okay, sunshine?" she whispered to her. 

"No, it's okay, I got over him."

Iori couldn't keep the smile away from his lips at those words. He knew he had no chances with Miyako but maybe if she didn't love Takeru, she wouldn't be suffering anymore. The girls parted. 

"I think I fancy someone else," Miyako muttered. Iori's heart sank and he almost groaned aloud. "It's Taichi," the girl added. She tugged Mimi's sleeve as the older girl stared at her, eyebrow twitching. "Hey, Mimi-san, why were you kissing Iori-chan?"

Iori sighed. Mimi sweatdropped. 

"Nothing... It was.. err..."

"A joke," the boy supplied. Miyako turned to him. 

"Do you really like me, Iori-chan?"

The boy viciously nodded and blushed all over. (think Shaoran from CCS! ^_-)

"CUTE!" 

::::::::::::::: (Taichi's POV)

Warm night descended on Tokyo, making the huge city sparkle. In the dark it lost its metallic glitter, and there were places in Odaiba, where you could forget that thousands of buildings and millions of people surrounded you. You could almost feel lonely.

The troubles of the day were left behind. Miyako was found, the Chosen Children brought her home and apologised to her parents for her absence, and Miyako returned Takeru's photos, which the poor blonde wouldn't let anyone to look at. Tomorrow there was another exam, though nobody felt like studying.

The phone lay on his bed and Taichi paced around the room, throwing hesitant glances at it. He wanted to hear Yamato's voice. Hearing his voice was an essential part of his existance. Besides, nobody could blame Taichi that he wanted to hear Yamato say 'I love you' to him. How could Ishida-san be so cruel? How dared he to keep them apart!

Taichi strode to the bed and snatched the phone up. He punched in the number. And waited.

"Moshi moshi?" said a man's voice. No, rather a boy's voice. But it wasn't his boyfriend. Then who was it?

"Hello!" Taichi squealed in the receiver. "It's Takeru, can I speak to Yamato, please?"

"Yamato?... I'm afraid no. He's in the shower."

"Please?" Taichi begged. Why the hell would the blonde bishi have shower so late? And most importantly, who was that man?!

"No. But I have your phone number, I'll ask Ishida-san if Yamato is allowed to call you back."

The boy's eyes widened when he remember Ishida's words (_If I ever find out that you called Yamato or visited him or as much as sent him an e-mail..._), and he panicked.

"Wait! I'm at a friend's! I'll call later, bye!"

He pressed the off key and swore. In this infuriated state he went to the window and looked over the shining Odaiba. Who the hell was that man?! He didn't know about Takeru, and that meant he wasn't a family. Why the hell were strange men staying near his Yamato?!!! Taichi growled and threw the phone on the bed seeing red before his eyes as jealousy seized his guts.

"Hell!" he cried. 

tsuzuku...

* * *

Ano, I'm still writing this fic... I remember saying that there wouldn't be any Yamato. Did you really believe it? ^^;;; Count how many times Yamato's name is mentioned, I'll award you with next chapter! ^,^   
Next - Jyoushirou, Takeichi, probably Jyoumi, and Hikari's Love council!  
Thanks, all lovely reviewers! You persuade me to write.


	12. ups and downs

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon. The couples of Jyoushirou, Taikeru, Taito are in this chapter.   
Burned Vamp, Series is MY story, after all!! ^_^  
Thank you, Neko-Chan, yamatoforever, nEo-cHaN, Nine, Ambriel Rose, and everyone who is reading this story! nEo-cHaN, you win, this chapter is dedicated to you, and hugs for Ambriel Rose, who also did a good job of counting how many times I mentioned Yamato. ^_^   
My updates *will* be hectic due to my graduation exams but your reviews help me to write.   
I revised chapters 1-5, 9, 10 of this story, you may want to reread them. This chapter is shorter than I expected, I wanted to get it out before you kill me. ^_^ 

* * *

**Series 12: **Ups and Downs

by Wormmonsoul

Wednesday, June, 27, 

Koushirou stared at the glowing computer screen and his fingers hovered over the keyboard. He was currently enlisted in the organization PPL (Persons Pursuing Love) and the rest three members were Taichi, Ken and Hikari. He was stuck with responsibility to write love letters to Mimi. He was supposed to make her fall in love with him. Why? Because Daisuke was in love with Mimi, and Ken wanted Daisuke for himself. And Hikari heard from Miyako that Mimi was no longer in love with Iori. Mimi was a kind of girl who grabbed any available male in sight. So, they had to save Daisuke.

"Kou-chan! Dinner's ready!" his mother called him for the fifth time from the kitchen. (a/n I love Kou-chan's mother!^_^)

"Yeah, coming!" he cried back without glancing away from the screen. Half an hour later his mother entered his room with a tray in her hands. She set his dinner on the table and Koushirou jumped in his chair.

"Mother!" he sighed. "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry, Kou-chan. What are you doing?" she asked gently. Kou-chan threw his computer a killing glance.

"I'm writing a love letter." Koushirou took the chopsticks and vexedly pushed the ball of rice into his mouth. "But I have no idea what to write!" 

His mother dreamily looked at him, "Did you try to tell her she's beautiful?"

The redhead blinked at her and said no.

"Who is it, Kou-chan?" she asked gently.

"Well," her son studied the floor. "I meant to tell you someday and maybe I should have done it sooner, but I feared you might find my choice of partner strange..."

"Koushirou, love doesn't know boundaries. It doesn't leave you any choice. There is one thing you must remember - love is blind, my dear poor boy." "Well, then... It's a boy," he blushed fiercely.

"Does he have a name?" she smiled.

"Kido Jyou." 

"Oh, it's that handsome tall boy with blue hair?"

"Yes," Koushirou said faintly.

"Oh I see. You don't know how to tell him that you like him? That's why you're writing this letter?"

"No, he kinda knows it."

"Does he like you back?"

"He's not sure..."

"Ohh... Everything will be fine, Kou-chan, I'm sure that you're going to be together!"

Koushirou blushed again and hid his face behind the bowl of rice. His mother patted him on the shoulder and exited the room with a smile. The boy quickly finished his dinner, marveling at his mother's reaction to the news. He typed a few sentences involving Mimi's hair and eyes and growling at his lack of inspiration closed the document. The phone rang. A second later his mother came running into his room, a mysterious grin on her face.

"It's JYOU!" she whispered excitedly. Koushirou's hands trembled as he took the receiver.

"Hi, Jyou," he said faintly.

"Koushirou, how're you? I was wondering if I can come over? I'm in five minutes' walk from your house. May I?"

"S-sure."

"Great." Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Koushirou stared at the wall in shock. The boy of his dreams... is coming over right now! The redhead dashed to the mirror and screamed. His old crumpled pyjamas with stains from orange juice and sauce, his hair that hadn't been brushed since morning, his eyes with dark circles, and this stench from his dirty socks that he forgot to put off for the night - it wouldn't do! He had a date in five minutes!

"MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

In precisely five minutes there was a knock at the door and Koushirou ran to open it, his mother running after him with a hairbrush in her hand. The door flung open and Jyou found a shining Koushirou in cool khaki shorts and orange vest in the doorway. Jyou smiled. Koushirou was so open-hearted, not at all like the stiff computer boy he met in the Digital World. 

"Hi, Jyou," the redhead led him to his room and gave him a cup of tea. He was blushing fiercely. "So, what's up?"

"Well, exams are over. Thankfully. I wonder what should I do on summer vacations?"

"You can stay for dinner tonight," the genius of Internet coyly suggested.

Jyou took a sip from his cup and looked away. "I can't... I have... an important meeting tonight."

Koushirou's world began to crack and crumble. His worst fear made his head spin fast, he swallowed painfully. What if Jyou had a date? What if Jyou came to say he didn't need him? Although the young man had already told him this once (Koushirou winced in pain), their kiss was real, it gave him hope. Jyou sighed. He really didn't look forward to this kind of talk and he wasn't good with words. As much as he did not intend to hurt Koushirou he felt he'd better tell him the truth.

"Is it a date?" Koushirou asked carefully.

"Yes."

Koushiro hang his head and studied his snowy white tabi; they still had a price tag on them, he was in such a hurry to put on crispy new socks. So, Jyou had a date... 

"Jyou..." he said. "Then, our kiss didn't mean anything? You told me you'd think about it and let me know when you are decided," and he added hopelessly. "Did you find me that ugly? Or maybe you don't like me because I'm a boy..."

"This is not your fault, Koushirou. I always... found you very... attractive. This thing... it's not easy to decide. I don't even know what it is like to be with a girl. I'm sorry. Maybe, if she... If she isn't the one for me... " Jyou frowned, "If you wouldn't mind to wait, I'll come back to you."

"Then, you don't love her?" the redhead chewed his nails waiting for the answer. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked!"

"I'd really like to tell you everything for sure, but I don't know."

"Okay, I won't insist. Who is she?" Koushirou said warily.

"Mimi."

"MIMI?!!" he screamed. He stared at Jyou, his left eye twitching. Mimi! That vivacious thief of boyfriends. Mimi! The sly coquette. Mimi!!! The boys-mad screaming fangirl – oh no, that was Jun. But still – Mimi!!!

"You can't," Koushirou gasped. "Not her!"

"Why not?"

Koushirou decided that it was up to him to save Jyou from Mimi's avaricious clutches and – a la guerre comme a la guerre – he was ready to do anything to prevent them from dating.

"She has a boyfriend already!" he said. His ears burned red. Jyou nervously touched his glasses.

"She has? Who is it?

"Daisuke!"

"Daisuke? Motomiya?! He is younger than her. Besides, why would she ask me for a date if she was Daisuke's girlfriend?"

Koushirou blinked.

"They had an argument!" he exclaimed.

"You mean, she's just using me? I don't believe it."

"Of course, she's using you. Look, everyone knows she's with Daisuke. Ask Taichi! No, you don't trust him… Ask Ken! Ask Hikari, yes, she's going to say it with my own words, that Mimi is Daisuke's girlfriend!" Koushirou, panting, stared at the doubtful and somewhat sad expression on Jyou's face. He wanted to convince him so much that he himself believed his lie. "Well?" he said, "Do you want to call Hikari?"

Jyou shook his head and looked down.

"No thanks, Koushirou. I'd better go."

"Won't you stay for dinner?"

"I… I promised to be at hospital – there's something my father wanted to show me." He got up, "You know, Koushirou, even if we can't be more than friends now – I appreciate your sincerity and your love. You are a great person. Thanks for your help – and for tea. Goodbye."

The redhead, stupefied, sat rooted to the bed. He understood very well that if Jyou realized that all that he told him was a lie, he would hate him. His stomach went tight with horror. He wanted to run to Jyou to denounce his words, but the front door had already slammed close. Jyou was gone.

*******

Taichi paced and paced in his room. He was distressed so much that his mother got worried. She believed it was all because of exams. Taichi had other things on his mind – to figure out how to speak to Yamato and find out the identity of the man who picked up Yamato's phone. The best plan that occurred to him was to ask Takeru for help. After all, Takeru was Yamato's brother, it wouldn't be suspicious if he called him. But the original leader wasn't sure what Takeru would demand in return.

"You're a chicken, Taichi! Go and do it already. It's your Yamato who is at stake now," he told himself and stormed away in the direction of Takaishi's apartment.

Takeru was surprised when he opened the door to Yagami Taichi, his crush, who constantly refused him, and the boy who he didn't want to give up on. "Takeru, I need your help," Taichi said.

"I'll do everything for you…"

"Thank you."

"What's wrong?" the blonde asked. They went to the kitchen to have a cold soda. 

"You see," Taichi scratched the back of his head. "I really miss Yamato – wait, no, I mean, you know that he went away because of our fight? Well, Ishida-san forbade me to talk with Yamato and I… Look, there's kind of a difficult situation… I have an exam and he has the answers to the test. If I don't get them from him… I will fail my exam. What I mean is, I need you to call him... so that I could ask him… the answers for the test," he finished gloomily, marveling at his ability to tell lies.

"No problem," the little one said cheerfully, "I'll call him right now."

"Takeru, you're a life saver!" the brunette bowed his head.

"But," said the angel. "Promise me something first."

_Oh no!_

Takeru bitterly sighed. "I know that what I'm going to ask you is absurd, but please, no questions…"

"I see," said Taichi, ready to hear his death sentence.

"Take me please on a date," the blonde blushed just as Taichi felt his jaw drop and his knees buckle.

"On a date?" he echoed in shock. With an affirmative nod from the boy, the soccer star felt like destroying something and quick. Takeru's offer was outrageous! Did he have any choice? Of course, no. "Alright," he gritted his teeth. "Now, let's call Yamato.."

"Wait. I'll do it after the date," Takeru gave a nervous smile. "If we don't hurry now, there won't be any tables in the restaurant!"

Taichi dimly realized that he was being pulled out of the apartment and into the elevator. 

"Restaurant?" he said faintly. "But I don't have money – I don't have clothes, and I promised your brother…"

"Promised what?" naive voice of Takeru sounded very close to his ear. "Will you be my slave tonight, Taichi?" Suddenly his lips pressed to the brunette's cheek. Taichi had nothing else to do but to submit. "You're going to pay for me, treat me to dinner, take me home and kiss me," the blonde whispered in his ear. "And I'll call Yamato. Agreed?"

His throat dry like a stone, the brunette gasped, "Agreed."

_I promised Yamato not to touch Takeru._

"Wow," said the blonde. 

Taichi was trapped in the restaurant with grinning like a shark Takeru opposite him. The waiter served them dessert – a huge sundae for the blonde with icing and a cherry on top and tea for Taichi. 

"Don't you want ice-cream, Tai-chan?" Takeru chimed.

"I don't feel like it," he refused and wryly smiled seeing the young boy diminish his dessert. Takeru picked the cherry with his fork and fed Taichi, who swallowed obediently without tasting it.

"It's nice here, isn't it?"

"Yeah," was the weak answer.

"Do you have anything against boys being in love with boys?" the blonde asked all of a sudden.

_Good timing, Takeru. We've been sitting here for four hours and you decided to ask if I'm not sick with you. Way to go._ Mentally, Taichi took imaginary pompoms and cheered in a sarcastic way. _I don't believe that I'm being so blatantly used by a kid._

"No, I don't," he propped his cheek with his fist and thought that right now there wasn't anyone who suffered more that him.

"I'm enamoured with you," Takeru murmured.

"No way. How's that."

"You're always so athletic, gentle and caring. Nobody is half as wonderful as you are. The girls are dreaming of having you as a boyfriend. You're always the best. I looked up to you, and not only I – Daisuke, too. Hikari. Koushirou. You were our strength, our courage, and I still feel that you can win any game."

"Really." _Then explain why Yamato is still not mine. _

"You're my first love."

"Oh my god."

"I'm finished. Shall we go?" Takeru carefully put his bowl aside. Taichi noticed that the boy was red like tomato, sitting with his head bowed – girlish. When he blushed some people laughed at him. His sandy hair, blue eyes and red face made a very picturesque image indeed. 

_Yamato also blushes. After he kisses me passionately and I say dirty things to him. When he blushes, his lips seem red and his eyes are cold bright blue. _

They stopped outside of Takeru's apartment, and after a second of consideration, the blonde pulled Taichi in the staircase. 

"Here," he breathed out.

"What?" the brunette wondered.

"Well… but… can you do it… passionately?" the smaller boy was obviously nervous. It didn't took Taichi long to realize what he was supposed to do.

"You want me to french you?" he winced. 

"Please…"

The guy's been watching too much Marmalade Boy or reading Wish too many times.

Taichi driven by his hopeful desire to sweettalk to Yamato, put his hand on the back of Takeru's head and kissed him deeply, reaching his tongue within his mouth. The blonde responded eagerly and they were kissing for several minutes until the door several floors above banged. With a scared sigh Takeru broke away. 

Great, Taichi, way to go. Now I hope Yamato never finds out that.

The blonde ran his tongue over his swollen lips. "Er, let's call Yamato?"

"Right."

Takaishi-san was home but busy. Takeru, flushed a pretty bit, took the phone to his bedroom and dialed his grandmother's country house.

"Moshi moshi," the same man as yesterday answered.

Who is this? Takeru mouthed to Taichi. The brunette shrugged. 

"My name is Takaishi Takeru, I'd like to speak to oniisan," the boy said.

"You're Takeru? You can leave your message, I'll tell Yamato when I'm finished with him."

Taichi growled.

"No," Takeru patiently explained. "I want to speak with Yamato, please."

"Alright. Yamato, Takeru's here for you. Don't be too long."

"I'll be right back," came the young boy's voice, slightly panting. Taichi grabbed the receiver from Takeru's hand.

"Hey, Ta.."

"It's me," the brunette said breathlessly. The word 'love' was on the tip of his tongue but as long as Takeru stayed nearby, he couldn't say it.

"Oh… What's up?" 

Darling, darling, darling! Taichi clenched his fist around the phone, swimming on the waves of pleasure from hearing that voice.

"Remember what we talked about last time I was at your place, Yamato? I miss you…"

"I see. Is that why you are staying so late with Takeru?" Yamato said coldly. The ice in his voice masked fury.

"Wait," Taichi said. "That's not what you think!" That is exactly what he thinks. "I only asked him to call you! I wanted you to tell me something!"

"I am telling you. Don't you touch my brother! I'm telling you that, you brainless little slut!"

"Slut yourself, Yama! Who is that moron of yours?! Why is he picking up the phone and bossing you around like his pet?!!" the brunette slammed a fist into the wall.

"That's none of your damned business!" the blonde spat out.

"What are you on, dammit, Yama?!" he screamed. 

"Look, Ta – "

Suddenly there were only annoying beeps in the receiver. Taichi punched in the number again, but the operator kindly informed him that the line was seized at the moment. Obviously, somebody had stopped the call, it was probably that strange man. Taichi stared madly into space. He noticed Takeru blinking at him fearfully from the bed. 

"Dammit it all!" he kicked the door open and dashed out from the apartment. It was raining heavily in the street. He began running towards his housing complex.

tsuzuku

* * *

Author's Note: Before you kill me, I must say that I like Mimi. She's going to be eviler. Next chapter it's Jyoumi and Daimi. Okay, who is that man staying with Yamato? What is Taichi gonna do next? I can tell you that there is a person who is going to spoil everything, and I've been putting neon signs over the head of that person since forever!   
Wormmon: You're giving away the plot.  
Me: Right!  
I have a friend on FF.net who posted a story but no one reviewed. The name is himitsu, Under Pressure (Yamaken). It's not fair!  
I'm already working on the next chapter!! 


	13. new beginnings and old endings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.   
This chapter it's Kensuke, Taito, Jyoushirou, Daimi, Jyoumi, hints at KenxYamato heart (I can't help it, guys!), hints at KenxWormmon.  
This is for you, **Burned Vamp**. I swear, I couldn't sleep at night because of your threats. I had nightmares. I saw ghosts. begging eyes Burned Vamp, I'll be good, IF YOU UPDATE AS WELL!!! benign smile  
This is also for all of you who were waiting for this chapter. Let me begin...

me: Okie, boys, get down to work! Work, I said! We're going to write a chapter...  
Ken: Don't wanna...   
me: Ken, you'd better stop sucking on Yama's neck and get your lazy ass in action!'  
Ken: Oh, I can so get my ass in action. evil smirk at Yamato  
Soul takes a whip and cracks it on the floor  
Yamato: She is serious..  
Ken: MY WHIP!! I KNEW I LEFT IT SOMEWHERE!..  
Taichi: Hey, whassup?  
Yamato hides behind him She wants us in the fic.  
Daisuke: What kinda fic?! Tell me! Tell me!!  
me: TAITO and KENSUKE kinda fic.   
Yamato: TAITO?!!! As in I'm UKE?!  
Taichi evil smirk  
me: Yes, an ooooooold fic that needs some energy boost, boys!!  
Ken: No Yamaken?! No Kenato?! No Kaito?!!!  
me: Forget about Yamato. You're in love with Daisuke, isn't it so?  
Ken eyes Daisuke who starts to back away cautiously Mmm, he's sweet...  
Daisuke swallows   
soul: Okay... other Chosen are here.. Camera.. GO!!

* * *

**Series 13:** New Beginnings and Old Endings

by Wormmonsoul 

"KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" 

Daisuke rushed up the alley and jumped on Ken's back. The genius balanced wildly on one feet but managed to remain standing. 

"What's got into you, Daisuke?" 

Daisuke laughed like a madman. He was so cute!

"Guess what?!" 

"I know. You ate three helpings of sundae and now you want me to tell you how much you weight. That's why you have climbed on my back and you're doing all this excited jumping and hugging. Mind, I have only one spinal cord, Daisuke-chan, and that works only for one person."

"WRONG!" 

Ken sighed. He was on his way to see Daisuke but as he was crossing the park, Daisuke saw him first. And today Daisuke was high on something. It wasn't unusual. Unusual was that he went hugging him. Ken hoped the fiery boy finally realised who was his true love and stopped chasing stupid girls. Like Mimi. "C'mon! Guess! No? Then I'll tell you, but it's a secret! Mimi asked me out!..." he giggled still perched on Ken's back. Ken was thunderstruck. "Can you just IMAGINE this?! Great, right?!! She's sooooooo nice! And I'm going out with her!... Ken?"

"It's... just... unbelievable," the genius whispered in shock. 

"YES!" Daisuke jumped down and grasped his friend's wrist. "C'mon, you're going to help me get dressed for the date!" And he shot off like a rocket, dragging Ken behind him. 

Ken was pushed into the familiar room and towards the wardrobe. Daisuke started to throw his things into Ken, asking if this or that would look good on him. At first, Ken was too dumbstruck to respond. To think that he was supposed to pick clothes for the boy he loved who was going on a date with somebody else! What kind of a pervert was the one who assigned this destiny to him?! (a/n what kinda pervert is the author of this fic, hm?) Then a brilliant plan presented intself: he wasn't going to wait another two years for Daisuke to grow up cuz he was going to seduce him right here and now, ready or not!

"Oh, Daisuke..." he murmured sliding up to him. He thought that if that won't work nothing else would. He moved his hand down Daisuke's stomach. The wild-haired boy stopped abruptly. "You're so gorgeous..."

"Hmph? You think? You think I should wear my blue top for the date with Mimi? I guess it shows off my muscle, right, Ken?"

"Silly cute Daisuke," Ken moaned into his ear. "You always look so sexy with that dark-brown skin and dark eyes... I want to eat you up like an ice-cream..."

"Ken? You know, there was some ice-cream in the kitchen.. You like chocolate or strawberry?" the boy asked innocently. 

Ken giggled into his neck, hugging his shoulders from behind. "Let's bring it here and see which one tastes better on you..." he gasped. 

"Oh..." that sent Daisuke thinking. "But I don't have temperature!" he cried. "I only put ice-cream on me when I have temperature! Ken, wake up, you act stupid!" he laughed. "It tickles!..." 

Duhhhhhhh... Ken gloomily jumped down from Daisuke and rolled his eyes. Why wouldn't Daisuke get seduced?!.. Damn it all to the depth of hell!!!

As he was kicked out of Motomiya's apartment (because Daisuke finally realised how perverted Ken was? Nooooooo... You wish. Because Daisuke wanted to clean up his room in case Mimi wants to see it... As if.) Ken walked slowly along the beach by Tokyo Bay... and he stumbled upon a very evil very Kaiserish idea.

Hikari decided to give Taichi some energy boost. Her brother was short of becoming a zombie. Of course, she understood sexual frustration... She'd read Zetsuai, right? 

"Taichi, why don't you chase someone else?" Hikari sighed. "You don't even need to! You already have that someone. Takeru. Look at him. He is nice, handsome, positive, clever, willing! He loves you! He is a basketball star. Blonde. Blue eyes…"

Taichi frowned ominously, "Are you his agent, Hikari? Are you selling him to me?"

Hikari ignored him, "He is my best friend – you'll be a perfect couple…"

"Absolutely no!" Taichi cried. "I want Yamato! I want him as he is: cool, gracious, a lone wolf, smashing, with his nice hands and cold eyes... Everybody wants him! When I have him… Except that I won't," he finished gloomily and rolled on his bed to face the wall.

"So," Hikari sprang up. "Come on, star-crossed lover, it's no time for despair. We're on holidays, this is the most _romantic_ time of the year. Beside Christmas and Valentine Day! We must do something!"

There was no reaction.

"The situation doesn't look good, but there is still hope!" Hikari continued. "Takeru's pining for Taichi, Daisuke's moping over Mimi, Miyako is now interested in Iori and I think it's mutual, Sora's gone mental, I'm free like a bird, Yamato's imprisoned, and Taichi, Koushirou and Ken are brokenhearted..."

"Yes. Exactly. Leave me alone, Hikari."

"Understand that it will take some time to get what you want! Yamato's coming back in four days, so be patient, big brother, will ya?"

"He hates me."

"Only a little bit!" Hikari said cheerfully. Well, it didn't work. 

Hikari was really worried about her brother. He had never before looked so hopeless. Usually he was full of ideas and spirit, and he was the one who made the earth turn around the sun, caused tides and fought in wars. If he doesn't snap out of it, who will take his position of the leader? What evil force will arise if he isn't there to stop it?... 

Talking of evil forces, she could swear she heard a mysterious beeping last night. It couldn't have been a cellphone. It was coming from Taichi's desk. And there was a purple glow from one of the drawers. In the morning, when she wasn't so scared, she checked it but found nothing except for several stickers, hentai manga, broken sunglasses and Ken's digivice...

The ringing of the phone broke her sad line of thoughts. It was Koushirou.

"Hikari, I'm holding a knife and I'm going to slash my wrists right now!" he cried hysterically. 

"Ohmygod, what's wrong?!" 

"Jyou has a date with MIMI!!!" 

"Koushirou, it's only a DATE! He's not MARRYING her, for fuck's sake!"

"Hikari..." Taichi started in low menace.

"Look," the Child of Light sighed. "Put down that knife, sunshine. Jyou had a date with me and guess how it turned out? He came to you. I bet the history will repeat. It's Jyou we're talking about. He's a playboy, my ass!" 

There were sobs on the other end.

"Really?" Koushirou asked meekly. "He will come to me? Cause if he won't I'll tear your lying tongue out, Hikari!!!"

"Oh god... Don't worry, sunshine. Jyou needs time to realise he loves you. He's that kind of an idiot." 

"Okay. I'll be going now. Mom needs to use the bathroom. Bye!" 

Hikari replaced the receiver. Not two seconds after, the phone rang again. This time it was Ken.

"What's up, Ken?" 

"Ah, hello, Hikari. I was wondering if you can take care of Wormmon for me."

Hikari rubbed her forehead. What could make Ken abandon his favourite digimon? What if...!

"Ken, you're not commiting suicide, are you? she asked suspiciously. There was a long silence.

"Hikari, I'm insane but not an imbecil, right? Why should I do such a stupid thing even before I had a piece of my Daisuke?" he said calmly. 

"Good thinking," Hikari said. "Then why dispose of Wormmon all of a sudden? Or is it...!" she clamped her mouth with her hand and whispered. "You've invited Daisuke over?!!"

"Again no. Actually, he's on a date with Mimi."

What, him too? Hikari frowned. Suddenly, Mimi's so popular... Double-dating. What kind of plan does she have in the pink twisted mind of hers?!

"I think I need a change of scene," Ken continued smoothly and emotionlessly. "Since the exams are over, my parents suggested me to go to the country as a refreshment. They booked a room in a small hotel near mountains in the central part of Kyushu and I'm staying there for the weekend. Dad will bring you Wormmon tonight. He's going crazy without the company and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind cheering him up." 

"Of course. You sound a bit depressed, Ken. Are you sure you're okay?" Hikari said with worry.

"Who said I was okay? I'll see you when I return. Say hello to Koushirou and Taichi for me." A smile crept in his voice, "Tell them to have fun too-"

"Koushirou can't have fun. Jyou left him," the girl sighed. Then she turned to her sulking brother. "Hey, Taichi! Ken said you should cheer Koushirou up!!"

"Duh... I'll buy him an ice-cream!" Taichi answered sarcastically. 

"Good bye," said Ken, and the talk was suddenly over. Hikari cast a suspicious glance at the beeping receiver.

"Ken's strange nowadays," she said.

"He's suffering from unreturned love," Taichi pointed out wisely. "I so understand him…"

The boy suffering from unreturned love grinned maniacally. It was a small village, picturesque, no doubt, with shadows of mountains on the horizon and trees in the gardens as big as Hayao Miyazaki loves them. The house was quite easy to find. It was an old beautiful Japanese house surrounded by cherry trees and flowerbeds. The tablet on the gate said, 'Ishida residence'. 

Ken stopped before the gate. Ken wasn't exactly interested in blondes. But it was Ishida Yamato, the Boy Whom Everyone Wanted To Do, the rock star, the tidbit, if you will. Besides, he had an old debt to pay to Ken. 

An old woman was kneeling at the flowerbeds as he approached the house.

"Hello, little girl," she said amiably. A murderous glint was cast her way. 

"Good day, obaasan," Ken said. "Is Ishida Yamato here?"

"Yes, my grandson is secretly staying with me. His father hid him from his friends. Are you, by any chance, Taichi?"

"No, 'baasan, I'm a girl," Ken smiled wickedly. "His _girl-friend_. You must be Yama-chan's grandmother. Nice to meet you," he bowed. "My name is Takenouchi Sora."

"Oh, little darling!" the old woman gave a quivering nod. "Yama-chan is in his bedroom. Poor love, he seems so lonely but for Honda-san."

"Honda-san?" Ken asked politely. 

"Oh yes, his judo coach. He comes every day to teach our Yamato self-defense techniques..."

_Like it could help him against rabid Taichi,_ Ken thought. _But I'll bear that in mind. I wonder, what is the real reason for hiding Yamato here? Is it because of the fight? Or has something else happened between Yamato and Taichi, that Ishida-san came to witness? _

After hearing from the old lady how all girls in Tokyo wore men's clothes nowadays, Ken retreated to the house.

Gee, infiltrating Ishida's residence was a piece of cake! He noticed the shock of blonde hair in the open doorway at the end of the hall. If he couldn't get it on with Daisuke, well, let's spoil Taichi's fun as well... _Let my fun begin._

"Life sucks," Taichi said and folding his hands behind his head he fell on his bed. Koushirou came up just now with the news. Mimi and Jyou were going out together since today. They had their first date. They kissed. Everything was great. And Mimi had a school dance in a week, so Jyou would be her partner. Thank Angewomon, Hikari wasn't home. 

"I agree perfectly," Koushiro said. 

"Hikari told me to keep myself together," Taichi grumbled and continued sarcastically. "But after my idiot of a friend and a would-be lover called me so many names I forgot my real one! How am I supposed to go on?!"

"Yeah," Koushiro echoed tiredly. They were alone in the apartment, it was a warm evening after a hot day, and as usual, at the start of the holidays they had no idea what to do with themselves. 

"I'm bored," Taichi sighed.

"Me too," Koushiro said. "I want to forget Jyou."

"I want to forget Yamato, too," Taichi said. "That way I won't go insane thinking of him every minute."

"I wish it was so easy to forget someone you love," Koushiro sighed.

"They say that to forget you have to fall in love again."

Koushiro cocked an eyebrow at him, "Does it really work?"

"Well, I don't know about falling in love, but having someone to cheer you up might work." Taichi sat up and looked at Koushiro. Suddenly, Ken's words came to mind. _Cheer Koushirou up_. The redhead was staring at him - not in horror but in a kind of daring expectancy. Obviously, Taichi's words touched something inside of him. 

"It _really_ works?" he asked dubiously. Then he blushed, because Taichi's stare told volumes about how he could cheer up a person. Volumes of hentai. 

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Taichi wondered. And he thought that Koushiro wasn't at all bad-looking.

_And why the heck's not?_

"If you're thinking about doing _it_, then yes, I am."

Suddenly, the evening seemed very interesting, indeed...

In the meanwhile, Daisuke was sitting alone in a dark room with Wormmon on his lap. Hikari brought him Wormmon so that he wouldn't feel so sad. He was staring at the wall. He couldn't believe it. After all he'd done for her... After all he went through for her... 

The memories of his first and only date came back to him. Mimi taking him to the kitchen. Mimi offering him a glass of soda. Mimi asking him if he had ever kissed anyone... Mimi and him kissing, for real. For real.

Daisuke shut his eyes and hid his face in Wormmon's back. 

She said she wasn't serious. 

_Oh come on, Daisuke, you're cute, but I don't fall for such guys! Wasn't it all that you wanted of me? Just to feel like a big boy by the side of a pretty grown-up girl and to try kissing for the first time? I'm sure, you have someone who needs you more than me. I just wanted to oblige you because you've been very kind to me. But to tell you the truth, I already have someone special..._

Daisuke sobbed. No, it wasn't that what Mimi thought at all! He loved her! He wanted to be her knight in shining armour for real! 

_Kido Jyou. _

Daisuke couldn't even bring himself to hate the guy. Jyou was a great person and he could take better care of Mimi than anyone else... Who was going to take care of Daisuke now?..

Even Ken was gone. He left him. 

"Daisuke," Wormmon sighed. "Don't worry. Ken loves you."

Daisuke sobbed, "I love him too."

Wormmon sweatdropped. "Me too," he said. "I wonder what he's doing right now..."

_I'm not a bad person at all!!_ Mimi said to her reflection in the mirror. _I let Daisuke get what he wanted... Did he really think I'll go far with him? No, thanks. I've seen those evil glares that Ken was sending my way, even if Daisuke missed them. _

It wasn't her fault that no guy was good enough. Iori was gorgeous but small. Jyou was a tad nervous and he had sweaty hands.

And Daisuke was most certainly gay, but that was for him to find out. Still he was simply rocking – no wonder Ichijouji was so keen on him. Or to put it exactly, so _bent_ on him. But she'll let Ichijouji win him. 

If it were only possible to match Iori's character with Jyou's appearance and stuff it with Daisuke's hormones - oh, that would be a perfect male for Mimi.

As it is, Jyou will suffice for now. At least, for the universally important school dance. _And he kisses great._

I wonder what did Koushirou feel when Jyou kissed him? Was it like tingles across his stomach or shivers down his spine that she felt when Jyou kissed her? 

Mimi smiled to the mirror. She knew all about them... 

Long time ago she swore she would kiss every male of the Chosen Children. Taichi, Iori, Daisuke, Jyou were on her list already. Ken will kiss her only if his lips were stained with poison. The same goes for Koushirou. Yamato is problematic... but maybe she can have him now that Sora left him? Takeru... was easy.

She was very pretty, ne?

* * *

a/n  
Wai! The chapter of CLIFFHANGERS!!! insane laugh  
Right. So next chapter I'll try to solve the mystery of Ken's digivice (did you get the evil guy right?), of what Ken is going to do to Yamato, of what Taichi is going to do with Koushirou, and what not. See ya! --crazy author.   
PS I adore Zetsuai and Bronze! I get my inspiration from Bronze. I can stare at one picture for like hours! I repeat Kouji's words in my mind. Izumi's a lucky bastard!! I only wish I could get the scripts for volumes 2,6-13 in English... sweatdrop Help?


	14. to love or not to love?

**Disclaimer:** As usual, don't own Digimon. Swearing, implicit of sexual activity, mind the rating. Taishiro, Kenato, Kensuke, Taiora, Taito.

DOMO ARIGATO for your reviews, minna!!! You made me soo happy! I'll try to work harder, it's just that sometimes I sooooooooo don't wanna get off my lazy butt. This chapter is for my dedicated reader from MammasCookies on who sent me an incredible piece of art!!! :hugs: Thank you, Burned, again! I know this is too long to beta but you did a great job!

Sorry, I haven't solved the mystery of Ken's digivice yet. ::shrug:: Who cares, anyway?

**Series 14: **To Love or Not To Love?

by Wormmonsoul

He remembered the storm. That night he had his first kiss... with someone he didn't love.

(flashback to chapter 6. )

_The indigo-haired boy grabbed his umbrella and tiptoed down the hall. His parents' bedroom was quiet as quiet goes when it is thundering every two minutes. He was lonely, and the beating of the raindrops on the window and flashes of lighting magnified his loneliness. Ken felt as if the walls were crumbling on him. This feeling drove him out into the night to look for company. Ken crept out of his apartment and ran under the rain to the station. He wanted to see Daisuke. In the middle of the night. The last train to Odaiba would arrive in two minutes. _

_He was soaked through by the time he got to the station, and it was freezing in the empty car of the train. When he arrived in Odaiba, the cold and wet made him change his mind and made him run into the apartment building closest to the station. _

_Ishida Yamato's apartment building. _

_It was the night when most of the Chosen Children crashed in Yamato's apartment because of the thunderstorm. But Ken didn't yet know that._

_When Ken knocked softly on the door, Yamato opened it._

_"Ah... Ken."_

_"Hi. I was wondering if I could..."_

_Without letting him finish, Yamato grabbed his shoulder, drove him to the wall, and kissed him. As far as Ken knew there was no reason for this behaviour; Yamato may have taken an aphrodisiac and wanted to jump anything that moved. Ken's skin crawled. He grabbed Yamato's shirt and tried to push away, but the blond boy held him firmly against the wall. He slipped him tongue. Ken's mind went blank before he started panicking. _

_Finally, Yamato let go and Ken jerked away. He fell on his back and stared up at the musician in horror, without any idea of what to expect next. The blonde was standing there with an apologetic smile on his face. He heard giggling. Takeru was leaning on the door, and there were Koushirou and Iori behind him. LAUGHING at him._

_"Sorry, Ichijouji," Yamato had the decency to look guilty. "Takeru dared me to kiss the first person who knocked at the door. Sorry. I told them it was a bad idea.." _

_Takeru clamped his hand over his mouth and giggled harder. _

_Yamato glared at him and said: "Beats me why people just keep showing up tonight... "_

_Ken didn't hear this explanation. Deep down he was mortally insulted. He wanted to give his first kiss (yes, it was his first REAL kiss, dammit!) to Daisuke. Not gonna happen now. He felt as if he had committed adultery. _

_He didn't even believe it could happen without his consent. Moreover, he always thought himself to be the seme type. Yamato ruined it all and Ken hated him for that. _

_Ken jumped to his feet and sent an evil glare to the laughing blond and the computer whiz. They had seen him sprawled on his butt on the floor in all his misery! Him! The Ichijouji genius!_

_"I'm alright." He turned to Yamato with a composed smile. "Though I admit you had me scared for a second here." Someday I'll get you for this, Yamato. I know your and Taichi's little secret, Yamato. I hope Taichi will rape you or something and then I'll GLOAT._

_But even in his hatred he couldn't deny the fact that the blond knew how to kiss great. It made him realise why Taichi was so head over heels for him. Maybe he could try and snatch the blond from the dumbass soccer star to play with him a little. He knew he wasn't stupid enough to fall in love with Ishida, after all, he had Daisuke._

_His knees still wobbly. he threw his coat on the hanger and grimly promised himself that Yamato was going to pay for his violated first kiss..._

_Revenge._

Ken crept down the hall to where Yamato was sitting on the floor of his room, his back to the doorway. Ken had a plan, which was to scare the hell out of Ishida, then tie him up with rope (he got everything ready beforehand), and mess with his mind and body. Without any warning Ken sprang down on him.

Ken was very surprised when a moment later he ended up on the floor with a bad case of headache and Yamato looking worriedly down on him. Hell, the blond was gorgeous with all those little stars around his head! Ken had to remind himself that he wasn't in love with Ishida.

"Is that you, Ken? Are you okay?" Yamato brushed his hair back and looked uncomfortable. "I didn't mean to knock you out," he apologised. "I thought it was Sensei."

Ken picked himself up off the wooden floor and rubbed the back of his head. There was bound to be a bump.

"Sensei?"

"Honda-sensei is my judo coach. Also my guard," Yamato sighed. "He doesn't let me answer the phone, go out of the house and stuff. But today he's busy in his judo school in the village so I have..." Yamato glanced at his watch. "Two more hours of freedom. You're lucky he didn't see you."

"You take judo classes because you want to kill Taichi?"

"Uhm.. no. It was my father's idea. Not killing Taichi! Just so I can... defend myself."

"Well, Taichi's in for a world of trouble I assure you," Ken grumbled. "Is that your katana?!" he asked pointing to the wall in shock.

"My grandpa's," Yamato helped him up.

"Thank god you didn't use it," Ken muttered. "Or there'll be two Ichijouji Ken lying on the floor." Yamato again looked uncomfortable.

"Want something to drink?"

"Yes please."

Ken didn't take into account that Yamato was the reincarnation of Nakago. Obviously, his plan needed instant modifications.

The old crone was still working in the garden without noticing the commotion. She was probably deaf. How convenient, Ken stored the fact for future references. Yamato came in with a tray, closed the door and shut off the cheerful singing of birds outside.

According to his new "The Confession and Capture" plan, the Tamachi genius was sheepishly smiling at him from his place on the floor and blushing like a lovesick girl. Yamato set the tray and moved the cup with the tea to him. His gestures were so refined, that Ken immediately thought of geisha. Yes... just the kind of a slave he wanted back then. He looked good in the light-blue kimono he was wearing. There was no reason to hide that he liked, right?

"You look good in a kimono," Ken whispered. It was loud enough for the blond to hear, and low enough to be a compliment.

"Ah.. well..." It made him embarrassed. Good.

"I think you're very good in judo, too," Ken sighed dreamily.

Yamato was already blushing. "So what brings you here?"

Ken lowered his eyes and muttered something. Yamato moved closer. "Ano... Yamato-san... I think... I..." Ken stammered.

"Yes? You want to use the bathroom?" Yamato asked.

BAKA!

"No," Ken admitted. Then he was suddenly sitting by the blond's side and hugging his arm. "Ano... that kiss.."

"Oh that," Yamato looked away. "Sorry."

SORRY! HE'S SORRY!!! He SPOILED everything and he'll pay DEARLY! Yamato wasn't looking his way deliberately and Ken could glare at him however long he wanted to though his words were as sweet as honey. "I'm so lonely and I dream of you, Yamato..."

The blond gently crawled away. Ken crawled after him, then threw himself at his chest so that they could stare each other in the eyes.

"Why do I always get in these situations..." the blond muttered helplessly. "Look, Ken, I'm kinda taken.."

Ken leant over him and Yamato had to steady himself with his hands on the floor. Wasn't that just PERFECT?!

"Is it Sora?" the indigo-haired boy asked, sounding desperate. He could rival the devil in trickery. "You don't like me because I'm a boy?" he continued innocently. He could rival Takeru in innocence.

"Not really..." Yamato was almost lying on his back on the floor. Just what I was waiting for, the genius grinned inwardly. His arms went around the elder boy's waist, slowly unfolding the rope that was hidden in his sleeve, and positioning it around Yamato's wrists.

"It's Taichi," the blond muttered, blushing.

"But I thought... you liked me?" he demanded with fake tears sparkling in his eyes.

"I already told you. It was a stupid bet. I'm sorry."

"Then... you kissed me and you didn't even like me?" Ken made a dramatic pause and continued to play innocent. "You used me, Yamato?"

"I really didn't mean it like that, Ken."

"Kiss me then."

Yamato thought about it. "No."

"Just one kiss?" Ken begged. "I promise I'll never bother you again!"

The blond looked pensive. "Fine. One kiss."

Ken lowered his lips and let the blond french him. It felt nice but compared to what he was going to experience in a second it was nothing.

The blond's breath went out as Ichijouji struck his knuckles in his solar plexus. He gasped in pain and rolled over. Ken pulled the ropes around Yamato's elbows. He rolled Yamato on his stomach, straddled his waist, and tied his hands methodically behind his back. He didn't bother going just for the wrists, which was a very easy way to shake off the ropes. No, he practically bandaged his arms in ropes. Next, Ken tucked a handkerchief into his mouth, so that he couldn't call for help.

"Are we comfortable?" he asked with a nasty smirk and rolled the blond to face him.

"MHMHMH?!!!!" Yamato said.

"You must be wondering why I did it," Ken nodded in understanding. "Well, I'm not telling. And for your information, I won't let you go until I'm through with you. More questions?"

"FFFNHG!"

"I know. I'm a bastard and proud of it. Let's begin?"

Ken went to his bag and brought out a camera.

**Taichi threw the redhead on the bed and struggled with his flyzip.** Koushiro's eyes got big when he noticed the swelling in his pants. He tried to climb from under him but Taichi pinned him to the bed with his free hand.

"Whassup, Kou-chan? Changed your mind?"

"No, I... What are you doing?!"

"I want you to give me head."

"WHAT?!"

"Blow me. Suck me off. Is that clear?"

"Aargh!" Koushiro yelled and grabbed the pillow. It fell from his hand when Taichi sat in his lap and started nimbling on his lips. In blind lust Taichi was stunning. He had some nice muscle and his skin was like coffee with cream. Suddenly the redhead WANTED to be his slave.

They squirmed in each other's arms but Taichi wasn't gifted with patience so he simply grabbed a handful of Koushirou's hair and lowered his head to his knees. Koushiro struggled first out of surprise but then Taichi took his wrist and pressed his palm against his crotch.

"Not so fast!" the redhead emitted in muffled short gasps, mouth brushing against his stomach.

He slowly worked his fingers into Taichi's pants.

"You have Daisuke's tanned skin," Koushiro said dreamily.

"So?" Taichi panted.

"Ken would love to give you a blowjob," he sniggered.

"What?!" said a little astonished voice from the door.

The duo on the bed suddenly felt very small and felt like crawling into some dark place. Taichi and Koushiro slowly turned to the door and gave an apologetic smile to the owner of the voice - to Motomiya Daisuke. The mahogany-haired boy was staring at them with his mouth forming the letter 'o'.

"Uhm," Koushiro hastily straightened Taichi's clothes (mainly his underwear, because Taichi was practically naked) and sat up, staring directly into his knees.

"You said.. Ken... what?" Daisuke breathed sharply.

Hikari gently pulled the shocked boy outside and shut the door after she rolled her eyes at her brother, which roughly translated to 'I hope you know what you're doing except that I'm sure you don't'. Taichi and Koushirou exchanged worried glances.

"Daisuke wasn't supposed to know. Not in that way, in any case."

"I know." Taichi said.

"Daisuke's gonna hate him and Ken's gonna hate us, which is BAD," Koushiro said.

"I don't give a shit."

"Me neither."

"So where were we?"

It wasn't until they took off most of their clothes and assumed a curious position on the bed that the door to Taichi's bedroom once again opened and none other than Takenouchi Sora walked in.

"Oh my God!" said Sora, pressing her hands to her eyes. "Taichi!"

Ignoring her completely, Taichi forced Koushirou's head back into his knees as the boy started up. The computer whiz went red all over.

"Sora," Taichi said. "Hello."

Koushiro noticed that she was on the verge of crying. He also noticed that she sneaked a peek on the two of them.

"I'm sorry," the soccer player said. "I've just... - mph, Kou-chan, you naughty boy! - just realised... I don't like girls in that way... So will you excuse us and just go away?"

Sora shook her head in a desperate denial.

"I.. but Taichi.. I broke up with Yamato.. because of you! No, I can't take it anymore!" The girl, stumbling, her face covered with tears, ran away from the room. Hikari slammed the door with an angry hiss about somebody needing to know when to lock the door.

"Was I cruel to her?" Taichi asked.

"Let's get under the blanket," Koushiro said as a conclusion to this strange episode.

It was a good day for constant interruptions exactly at the moment when you're doing something important, but Taichi managed to ravish Koushiro to the ugly surprise of the latter. The redhead sat up, rubbing his lips viciously and trying to spit out all the cum that stuck halfway to his quivering stomach.

"Tai, you're a beast," Koushiro said and winced. The taste of the words wasn't nice.

"Oh come on, you liked it!"

"No. YOU liked it."

"Don't start being like Yama!" Taichi said and since the blond's name was mentioned, he wondered what Yamato could be doing at this precise moment...

Koushiro's eyes bulged out. "Yamato gave you a blowjob?!"

Suddenly the door to his bedroom flew open.

"Yamato gave you a blowjob?!!!" Takeru screamed. Hikari was trying to pull him back from the room.

"Hikari, I didn't know you invited a party!" Taichi bit back.

"I was just trying to COMFORT poor Takeru! And Sora! And Daisuke! And Wormmon!" the girl screamed. "And you're fucking LOUD, Taichi! And I've had ENOUGH!" She gave a violent shove to the stupefied blond and, sobbing hysterically, she ran into her room, grabbed her bag and ran outside into the street. Takeru crashed into the chair, fell down and rose from a pile of Taichi's clothes. His ears burned red as he stared at the soccer player.

Amidst the confusion, Koushiro surreptitiously crept along the wall to the exit, pressing his clothes to his crotch that demanded attention, and rushed into the bathroom.

Taichi painfully gulped. Takeru looked so... and so... and YUMMY!

"If you wanted THIS," Takeru said and pointed to the mayhem on the bed, "Why didn't you come to ME?"

The brown eyes suddenly looked up at him with interest.

**Yamato buckled as Ken came near him but it didn't stop the indigo-haired boy.** He only smiled as he knelt beside Yamato's bound body, sure of his own superiority.

"Nothing will help you," Ken informed him, ramming his fingers through the blonde strands in fascination. His hands went down his chest and slowly untied the belt of his kimono. This accomplished, Ken picked his camera and made a series of quick snaps of Yamato's face and his naked shoulders. The blond growled at him. His eyes almost turned into deadly blue lasers.

Ken giggled. He pressed his cheek to Yamato's shoulder and made a picture of both of them. Then he made a picture as he licked his neck and his nipples.

Yamato tried to throw him off by kicking but Ken easily lifted himself out of reach, turned the young boy on his stomach and tortured him from behind. He reached with his knee between Yamato's legs. The blond jerked away and Ken laughed, enjoying his helpless rage.

"You're so fun to play with," he said, advancing on him as the blond tried to crawl outside. The genius grabbed his hips and straddled them while his hand deftly swept under his kimono.

"Taichi-sempai would KILL to get these photos," Ken said. His camera was clicking away at a lightspeed. "Guess what? I'll send them to him for his BIRTHDAY." Yamato tried to avert his face. "But this is not all that I want to do with you."

Suddenly Ken was lying on top of the blond and his tongue was toying with his earlobe. Yamato's eyes went large as Ken's hands touched something they weren't supposed to touch. He groaned and gagged on the handkerchief in his mouth.

"Have patience," Ken murmured into his ear. "You're not new to this, are you? Taichi must have really broken his sweat, doing you."

Yamato shook his head desperately. Gestures remained his only way of communication but the indigo-haired didn't pay attention. At this point Ken's actions were not simply disturbing. They scared the hell out of him.

"Liar," Ken whispered and bit lightly on his earlobe. "I know you and Taichi did some naughty things." The next whisper made the hairs on Yamato's nape stand up. "I want you to do to me what you have already done to Taichi." And he informed him with a smile, "I will fuck you through the floor, Ishida." With this, he produced a tube of lubricant.

If it was a joke, it wasn't funny, Yamato thought. He grunted around his gag that they haven't done anything that perverted.. and please, Ken, let's stop this. The indigo-haired boy was pleasantly distracted by the deep rise of Yamato's chest and his bright nipples, which he was kissing. His hand was roaming below, already slippery. He impatiently pushed the folds of the kimono apart and pulled down Yamato's shorts.

The blond panicked. His moans took on a begging note. At last Ken looked up at him and was surprised to see tears streak down Yamato's face. He stopped. He frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Wrong?! said Yamato's look. EVERYTHING'S fucking wrong, don't you see?! More angry tears spilled from his eyes.

"I'll be gentle," Ken reassured him. "There's no way that anyone can be as bad as Taichi."

We didn't do ANYTHING! Yamato tried to scream. Damned tears just wouldn't stop. It made him look weak, and Yamato hated to look weak, especially in this kind of situations!

"I don't understand!" Ken said angrily. "Why do you persist in being fair to Taichi?! Do you actually believe that he won't cheat on you? Come on, get real, he's probably fucking ... Koushiro right now, for god's sake!"

Yamato rolled into a fetal position to hide his teary face from Ken and wallow in his misery. The genius let him do it, but then he rolled him back and took the gag out of his mouth.

"I don't care if you scream," he explained. "You spoiled my mood. Now talk!"

Yamato took a few greedy intakes of air; he needed time to allow his voice to work again. Ken sat on the floor by his side. Then he pulled Yamato up so that his head rested on his knees, bent over and started kissing away his tears. It felt nice and his black hair was so soft. Yamato closed his eyes.

"Nothing happened," he croaked. "Between Taichi and I."

"Liar." Ken pinched his nipple.

"Except," Yamato gasped. "I blew him... But that's all. So... I can't really... help you get off, you see..."

A frown creased Ken's forehead.

"Gee, you're a virgin?!" he asked softly. "You're really hard to get. Taichi's your boyfriend and you're STILL a virgin, huh."

"You can rape me but I won't give in to you," Yamato answered stubbornly.

"No, I don't wanna rape you," Ken said and Yamato let out the breath he didn't realise he had been holding. Ken glanced down his body and back at Yamato's lips. "But you know, you CAN help me get off... You can do to me what you've done to Taichi."

Yamato took his time to process the meaning of those words together with glances that Ken kept casting at his mouth. And then he understood.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Ken sniggered. Taking advantage of Yamato's speechless indignation, he ran his tongue across his lips.

"Suck me off," he whispered.

"I'll bite your dick off!" Yamato snapped.

"Are you sure?" Ken bawled. His hand reached below his navel and gripped. "If you do it, I'll bite YOURS off," he said smugly.

"Wait a second! What are you planning to...whhhoooaaaahh.."

His angry words were suddenly interrupted by a long and sensuous moan that surprisingly rose out of his own chest on account of Ken lowering his mouth to his midsection and as good as swallowing his manhood. Yamato arched into the floor. Ken sat back and gave him a supreme glance.

"Now imagine how painful it is if I do it with my TEETH," Ken said and smiled, demonstrating the perfect row of teeth. Yamato shuddered. "You don't really have any choice," the genius continued seeing that Yamato hesitated. "Deal?"

Yamato considered his options. Taichi would positively not be happy when he hears about it. On the other hand, the ropes were too tight to get his hands free and whoop some genius's unlucky ass. Time was pressing and the situation was perfectly out of his control. It wasn't like he was willing to blow Ken, it was circumstances! He was actually forced into doing it. Moreover, he was rescuing his virginity for Taichi! And all this moral stuff aside, he wanted to try 69!

Yamato nodded. "Deal."

Ken took his camera and smiled cunningly. "You can't argue that I want pictures. Just be a good boy, Yamato."

The blond winced as the flash blinded him. Now Taichi will kill him for sure, be he virgin or not.

**"If you wanted THIS,"** Takeru said and pointed to the mayhem on the bed, "Why didn't you come to ME?"

The brown eyes suddenly looked up at him with interest.

"Come here, Takeru," Taichi said softly. The boy shuffled closer to the bed. "Don't worry... closer.. like this."

Takeru stopped when only two inches separated his blushing face and Taichi's eager one.

"Do you like me... in that way?" the little blond asked hesitantly. Taichi nodded.

"Just don't tell Yamato..." he said and leant forward to kiss the boy. A sudden vicious slap halted his progression. Taichi worked his numb jaw. The side of his face burned where Takeru had landed his palm on the skin.

"Son of a..." Takeru said and blushed deep red, "bitch. You used my brother. You FUCKED with my brother. With my only, innocent, kind ONIISAN!!! I'll never forgive you."

Taichi watched as the little blond sharply turned and strode to the door with fierce determination. He glanced at the dark-haired teen from the doorway.

"Stay away from Yamato or I'll make your life hell."

"Hell?" Taichi repeated dully when the blond disappeared. He touched gingerly his swollen cheek. "It's already hell! Without Yamato... Oh, god, what am I doing?!!"

Suddenly he jumped off the bed, grabbed his clothes and dressed with lightning speed. He ran past bewildered Koushiro, threw himself out of the apartment and headed for the stairway with so much desperation as if he was followed by a horde of furious digimon.

Koushiro tried to follow him but soon enough lost the sight of him. Hastily he called Hikari's cell phone.

"Hika! I think your brother's gone completely mental this time!!"

They called for a search party, which proved useless. Taichi didn't come home for two days. He returned only on Sunday and on the subject of his absence he gave the only answer - that he had been staying with his soccer mates, practising for the next football match. He gave no reason for his running away from home. Hikari consulted with Sora and the girls agreed that it was suspicious that Taichi was as genki and perky as ever. But something changed about him.

He seemed more like a man.

And not because he had grown clever all of a sudden.

And it wasn't because he had broken his promise and went to see his blond boyfriend, which he didn't do.

Hikari decided that Yamato should be warned about this two-day pilgrimage to wherever. Takeru agreed with her. Takeru thought that his oniichan deserved the best, which was, in his humble opinion, certainly not Taichi.

Ah, just an afterthought but Sora and Hikari were dating now. And Takeru after he gave up on Taichi was going for the next best thing, as in, he was secretly pining for Daisuke. While Daisuke... was waiting.

It came as a shock to Daisuke that Ken thought about him in THAT way. Daisuke had to sit down in the quiet of his bedroom after Jun had fallen asleep, and ponder this. He didn't have to think far back to find the proof. It was pretty obvious HOW Ken behaved around him every time they stayed alone. If you knew where to look, you came right to the indisputable fact that Ken wanted that boy. Suddenly the mahogany-haired teenager was getting fluffy shivers in his stomach. The question was - did that boy wanted Ken as well?

Thinking about love and relationships made his head ache. He was not in love with the genius boy. But...

But.

But he found him damn attractive and clever and considerate! The list goes on. Ken was practically his idol. He adored Ken. Daisuke hid his flaming face in his hands.

Oh no.

He WAS in love with Ken!

**It was on Sunday evening that Ken came back home.** No, he wasn't staying all weekend at Yamato's house. After he had his fun with the blond, he grabbed his camera, tossed Yamato's katana on the floor next to the seething teenager, who was coughing out something sticky and swearing that somebody had to learn to warn about stuff, and was out of Yamato's house and village on five seconds' notice. Never went back to check on the blond, oh no, he didn't have a single suicidal thought about doing it. Besides, he was ill for the following two days. He was tossing in the bed of his hotel room in fever and he could swear he didn't remember how he spent those 48 hours, but when he was able to get up, he didn't feel quite himself.

The genius checked out of the hotel and went to Tokyo, feeling more worn out that when he went on holiday.

Surprise was waiting for him at home, sitting on his bed as cute as ever.

"Daisuke?" Ken asked shakingly. He couldn't believe it. The last thing he needed was to sort out Daisuke's love problems with Mimi or whoever it was now. He resolved to deal with his obsession with Motomiya later - after he dealt with a new obsession that occupied his mind now by the name of Ishida Yamato. He wanted Taichi to ditch and stomp on Yamato, which would be his ultimate revenge upon the blond. He had some interesting photos to show the soccer player... Oh no, he was getting excited remembering about his little adventure.

"Where's Wormmon?" Ken asked choosing the neutral topic of the conversation.

"I.." Daisuke stopped. 'I threw your Wormmon outside and locked the door so that he didn't bother us' wasn't something you would say to Ken.

"I let him go for a walk," Daisuke paraphrased.

"Oh. Right."

Ken turned away, fighting the temptation to sit next to the object of his wet dreams and bask in his warmth. I love Daisuke, he thought. I love him above anything. But I can only love him at a distance. He comes to me as a friend. Well, I'll change it in two years' time, which may involve some alcohol and crossdressing, but now he's too innocent and... I need some rest... and a computer. I definitely planned to do something on my computer..

I ... planned something?

"Ken, will you sit down?" Daisuke said. He patted the blanket by his side. Ken shook his head and focussed his eyes on the mahogany-haired... beauty.

"Sorry.. I got carried away?"

"I understand," Daisuke said.

Only when Ken sat down next to the boy he noticed that Daisuke wore perfume, and his tunic was probably something he borrowed from his sister because it had .. vintage stitches in it. The teenager's chocolate skin flashed in little holes.

"Daisuke..." Ken said, suddenly dizzy. His breath picked up. Forget about Ishida Yamato.

The cinnamon-haired boy brushed back his bangs a tad nervously then stretched his arms before his chest. He stuck out his chest proudly and glanced at his friend out of the corner of his eye.

"Like it? My new shirt?"

Ken stared at the sumptuous arch of Daisuke's body. Immediately a command sounded in his head - As you were, Ichijouji! - and he quickly replaced his hands on his knees. Remember about Ishida Yamato. Remember the blowj.. no, the revenge. What did you want to do? Destroy the relationship between Yagami and Ishida. Right. You don't want to destroy your own relationship with Daisuke in the process!

"It's nice," Ken breathed out and swallowed his drool.

Daisuke sighed and drooped.

"No you didn't like it," he said and pouted.

"What makes you think that?"

The cinnamon-haired turned to him.

"You didn't throw yourself on me," he said. "You didn't even twitch a muscle!"

Don't get provoked! Ishida Yamato, remember? Acid hatred!

"Would you like me to throw myself on you?" Ken asked in a daze. Who the hell WAS Ishida Yamato?

"Yes!" Daisuke said.

Daisuke... you're playing with fire here. Not completely sure how to interpret the answer, Ken decided to risk everything, and if it didn't work, he would say he was just fooling around... Feeling like he was caught in a landslide, Ken pulled the cinnamon-haired teen by the front of his shirt, and laid a french on his mouth. He was burning hot from the touch. Daisuke's fingers squeezed his hip unconsciously. He answered the kiss - or at least, he tried to. It was so inexperienced that Ken pulled away and shook his head.

"Wait... relax. Okay. Like this," he said and again covered his lips with his own. His hands brushed Daisuke's face and pulled him closer. They were kissing for some time before Ken realised it was not actually a dream. He moved away and looked at Daisuke with eyes a bit wider than usual.

"Your kisses taste great," Daisuke murmured.

"Are you sure?" Ken breathed happily.

"Yup! I can't believe you got seduced by Jun's shirt so easily!" Daisuke smiled. "I have to thank Koushiro and Taichi for telling me about you!"

Ken didn't hear what Daisuke was talking about. All he knew was this: the boy was in his possession and happy with it!

"So you're my boyfriend?" he asked.

"Uhu!" Daisuke answered happily.

Ken threw him down on his bed and covered his mouth with his own for much longer time.

Behind the balcony door Wormmon was glaring daggers at the two shadows on the wall. Which didn't become one only because he had the sense to call Jun and tell her that Daisuke had stolen her clothes, which she thought was undeniably cute since she knew he went on a date in them. But when the digimon informed her who was that date and what Daisuke was doing to him at the moment, Jun was in Tamachi in five minutes, blasted into Ken's room and ushered her stray brother outside. She glowered at the genius boy and her look darkly promised to see to it that Daisuke spent as little time as possible with the perv Ichijouji. Wormmon would grin if he could. There, Daisuke!

Jun's reaction was easy to explain. After her first crush - accidentally Yamato - was reported to be gay she started to feel homophobic. And her brother was not gay. Absolutely no. He would be so sorry if he was. Besides, it can be cured, it only needs intensive therapy. Sometimes amputation.

**Monday was a busy day for Ken.** He composed and sent a huge email to the address _childofcourage_ with pictures and a detailed description how a certain blond spent his Friday. This accomplished, Ken leant back in his chair before the screen and was grinning like a madman for a long long time.

Then he went to the bathroom and called Daisuke, and chatted with him for two hours straight, doing god knows what in that bathroom.

**Because it was Monday, Taichi checked his email account.** When Hikari went to work on the computer after her brother had got off of it, she found the mouse squashed into small irreparable pieces stained with blood.

She hadn't been speaking to Taichi because he hadn't been speaking to her since he came home on Sunday, but she wanted to find out what made her brother so mad that he had to destroy the mouse. She called Sora and told her to come immediately with her inquisition instruments.

Sora packed knives and ropes and black stockings into her school bag and said goodbye to her mother. She set off with a determined heart in the direction of Taichi's apartment. Hikari told her that if Sora wanted a revenge on Taichi, there wasn't better time than now. And Sora wanted a revenge.

You need reasons?

Number one. Taichi made obvious passes on her former boyfriend, Yamato. Sora winced at her reminiscence of seeing them suck their faces off in the dressing-room. Repulsion at gays? No, that wasn't it. Though yes, at first, in spite of her firm belief of free love she was taken aback at the sight. But it wasn't world wide gay protest. Hell, no. Sora was a bi and she and Yamato sometimes walked along the park alleys, discussing the attractions of both sexes. Besides, Hikari was her girlfriend now.

Number two. Taichi lied to her. It was very cheap. He actually told her he loved her, knowing that Sora was sensitive to that kind of things! He used her.

Number three. Taichi led her to believe that Sora must be with him. He kissed her. He dared to kiss her!!! LIAR! (Sora wiped her lips in disgust.) It was the reason she dropped Yamato. Partly, Sora confessed that it was her fault, but on the other hand her relationship with Yamato wasn't clicking.

Number four. Taichi told her to lay off. Just like that. Licking Koushiro's face and on verge of fucking him, he told her that he was gay, sorry. Actually, there wasn't a 'sorry'. Little bastard deserved to die.

Number five. Taichi and Yamato... That Sora wasn't sure off. Rumors stated that they went all the way. But those rumors were there starting from the Digiworld, and it was a subject of a good-natured laugh between Sora and Yamato. Though what exactly Taichi WAS doing at the door to Yamato's dressing room that Christmas? What if he came there with the same purpose like herself? What if his gracious offer for her to go and date Yamato was not to let go of his love for her but for Yamato?...

Anyway (Sora rubbed her forehead tiredly), Taichi and Yamato were going to be together some day. And for that Taichi would pay also.

Here I come, Yagami Taichi. I come for you.

Sora hugged the school bag with knives to her chest.

Hikari opened the door.

"He's asleep. Or moping. Anyway, I'm out of here. Feel free to do anything, just remember to ask him what is eating him," she said and went for a stroll in the park.

Sora found Taichi asleep on his bed. Good. She unpacked her bag and tied his hands to the bedboard with the help of her stockings. The brunet woke up in the middle of it and watched interestedly as she proceeded. Finally, he cleared his throat and asked what she thought she was doing.

"Wait and you'll see," she said sternly. He waited patiently until she finished tying his ankles to the bed, then he started in panic when she straddled his hips and held up a knife.

"Sora?"

"Is that your favourite shirt?" she asked innocently and pointed the knife on the collar of his blue sweatshirt.

"Hey... careful with that...hey!!!"

The girl flashed him an evil eye as she caught the edge of the fabric with a knife, planning to rip it in shreds. Taichi gulped nervously.

"What's got into you, Sora?"

"GOT into me?!" she shouted and sliced through his shirt with strength he would never suspect of her. Taichi winced, expecting his stomach to split and his guts fall outside.

"You bitch!" he shouted back. "You're mad!"

"What a good guess!" she said. "I'm going to cut the clothes on you, then cut your hair off, then cut your skin, then cut THIS thing off you, then..."

"For god's sake, take scissors! You're going to kill yourself with this knife!" Taichi shouted. "Besides," he continued seeing that she was too shocked to go on ranting, "I heard scissors are easier... and more erotic..."

"Erotic?" she asked. "Do you think I want to do erotic things here with you?"

"Why not?" he asked innocently. "You're not here for sex?"

"No," she said a bit uncomfortable. "I came to have my revenge on you."

"Oh," Taichi said. "Oh. Oh, really? Oh, because of Yamato? I see. Well, you can take him back... if you want. I already had my fun with him."

"WHAT?" Sora froze with a knife in her hand.

"I got him to give me a blowjob," Taichi answered simply. "It was fun... while it lasted."

"I .. thought.. you love him?"

"Love? Love is in fairy tales. I only need sex." Taichi took a deep breath and continued with maddening calm. "And exactly because of that whiny fucking blond bitch and major-pain-in-the-ass-friend I am... fucking.. impotent!" The last word was a growl.

Sora couldn't figure him out! He, who had been so madly in love with Yamato for three years, was telling her that this was all about sex? No way. She was going to make Taichi suffer and understand what this true love was about.

"Impotent? YOU?!" Sora said. "I don't believe it!"

"Well, you may fucking try and see for yourself!" he snapped. "Your gorgeous faithful talented Yamato had gone and sucked off Ichijouji while he promised to be only MINE!"

"And that made you impotent?" Sora asked dumbly. Then she dropped her knife, pressed her hands to her mouth and laughed, shoulders shaking. She got off the boy and went unsteadily to his table, where she pulled open all drawers, still giggling.

"So you say - it's over with Yamato?" she wiped the tears of joy out of the corner of her eyes. "That's his photo, right?" She held up the picture from the time Yamato and Taichi were best friends in the Digiworld. A precious memory. A lighter appeared in her hand and she snapped it open. "You hate his guts, right? Let me help you forget him." She lit the corner of the picture and with a laugh lowered it into a vase where it burned to crisps.

Taichi stared at the vase, breathless, his muscles tight. He didn't tug on his bondage and remained still on the bed.

"Feeling better?" Sora asked. She went to the wardrobe. "And this is the shirt Yamato left behind. Ah, it still smells like him." She picked up the scissors and viciously attacked the shirt until it crumbled to the floor in rags. Taichi stared at her like a wild animal.

"Does it hurt, Taichi? Just a little?" Sora smiled. "I see that it does. It always does at first. You'll get used to it, you sex-crazed maniac." She kicked away what remained of the shirt and looked around.

"What else did he leave behind?"

For a moment Taichi couldn't speak. Then he said:

"Computer games. Books. His cup. The blue one with white stipes. The poster of Luna Sea's Sugizo above the table.."

He rolled his head to the wall and refused to see how she destroyed everything that reminded him of Yamato.

**On Tuesday, 3 July, Yamato returned to Odaiba.**

His little brother was the first person he saw as he got off the train.

"Yamato, I need to talk," Takeru said urgently. And he talked. The subject of his talk was Taichi. Takeru revealed everything. His infatuation with the impressive and courageous brunet. Their first kiss - how he wanted it to happen. Their little date when Yamato was in the country on detention. The scene in Taichi's bedroom with Koushiro and the conversation with the Chosen's leader that followed. He asked a million questions whether it was true or not that Yamato did THAT thing (You know what I'm talking about, right, oniisan?) to his friend. He apologised a million times for not realising sooner that Taichi was using his wonderful oniisan for dirty purposes. It was a long way from the rail station to home.

So when Yamato entered the sitting-room in Yagami's apartment, where all the Chosen children gathered for a happy reunion, Koushiro cried in embarrassment, "It wasn't my fault!!!" staring with fear into Yamato's blazing eyes.

Sora triumphantly glared at Taichi. Hikari shared her girlfriend's triumph against her older brother. For the heck of it, although they didn't know what was happening, Mimi and Miyako joined them.

Takeru didn't gloat. He knew how painful it was for his older brother, and he hated Taichi for inflicting this pain.

Secretive smile appeared on Ken's face. Daisuke was by his side, and everything was good for Ichijouji Ken.

Yamato remembered his words just before Ken left him, tied up on the floor of his room in a mess: _"I shall tell Taichi about our little adventure, Yamato-chan. With pictures, too. Oh trust me, I know what will happen after that. I've been waiting for it to happen too long. Taichi would hate your guts. Isn't it fun?"_

_If Taichi learns about it, he will break up with me, Yamato thought desperately. There will be no way back._

Break up with Taichi.

The conversation was still turning in his mind, together with Ken's laughs and his weak protests.

_"Why do you hate me so much?"_

_"Oh I don't know. I just do."_

_"Don't tell him! Anything but that!"_

_"Come on," Ken said. "Do you really want a boyfriend like him? Man, I'm doing you a favour, getting rid of him before it started to get serious." Yamato wanted to plead but he couldn't speak suddenly. Ken laughed. _

Taichi knew everything. But before he knew the bastard went and seduced poor Koushiro.

The rest of the Chosen Children seemed to be equally well informed. In their eyes Yamato read that they were grossed out with what he had done to Taichi, with what Koushiro had done to Taichi, with what Ken and Yamato had been doing together.

Well, maybe Daisuke didn't know. For the first time in his life Yamato realised that he wasn't a child anymore, and that not everything could be solved with a smack across his butt, a dark corner and a grim promise not to do it again. Saying that you made a mistake wouldn't help either. He and Taichi were regarded as adults and their careless actions brought about their own ruin.

Taichi was in his easy chair, his pose relaxed and confident, in fact, so confident that he seemed to be bottled up inside, like a volcano. He had three top buttons of his shirt undone in a cool-guy manner, tanned neck showing, and he threw his left hand behind his head and was fingering strands of his hair. He was mind-blowing. Yamato loved him like that.

He wasn't looking his way. The chocolate eyes studied the blank TV screen on his right. Only seconds later Yamato realised that he was studying the blond's reflection there.

Yamato couldn't bear it one moment longer in this room. He wanted to shout and rave. He was jealous and he had no right to be; he hated Taichi and was scared out of his mind to be hated by him; he loved him but Taichi didn't deserve it.

"I just called to say hi. I need to see someone at the school, so I'll be going," he said in a voice frozen over and walked out briskly. He couldn't imagine what else he could have done in this situation except maybe some miserable thing like bursting into tears.

It seemed, everything was over between Taichi and Yamato. In silence the Chosen children started counting to themselves, not necessarily looking at the certain brown-haired who didn't move a muscle as the blond left the room.

One... three... No reaction whatsoever. Seven... Nothing. Nine.. That's it – true love really doesn't exist. Life sucks. Te-

"YAMATO!"

Taichi sprang up and rushed outside.

tsuzuku…

A/n I - Am - Evil!!! So, how's this? What do you want to happen next?!!

Now there were some reasonable questions you asked me:

**Burned** – You can have Taichi, if you still want him… which you probably don't! :heh heh:

**kojiboshi** – It did backfire on Taichi, you were right!

**Kaitoumiko**, who said that Taichi has to calm down and Yamato has to learn the trick to slow down zealous boyfriends – Any tips on tricks? I must admit, this is the time for Taichi to calm down. Lesse where the next chapter will take us?

**music nimf**, who said that Sora must feel bad about being used – I was thinking about revenge and this was what I came up with… actually, no. The first variant was to tie Taichi to a chair and give him a hard-on, but I can't really see Sora that way. ::sweatdrop::

**yamatoforever** (Will Yama be scared when he realises everybody's using him? What kind of debt Ken wants him to pay?) – Yamato will definitely find it hard to trust anyone again. Debt thing has become a bit clear, right? Wow, I answered one question with my story!!! Btw, I'll write you soon, sorry for long wait!

**minnermon** (Is Mimi turning evil? Does Daisuke really love Ken?) – Nope, Mimi is okay, she's just frustrated. Yep, I think Daisuke really loves Ken. He's the only one who doesn't realize it, tho.

**KendoSakuyamon** (Why is Matt indecisive? He had Tai all the time and didn't do anything) – What a good question. It's necessary for the plot? ::grin:: Okay, I think Yamato doesn't trust anyone easily, and you know what kind of playboy Taichi is, and all that. Besides, Yamato was only 14 when it started. Come on, how many (Japanese) guys you know who start having sex with other 14-year-old guys? ::nudge::

More questions? ::grin::


End file.
